SIEMPRE FUE ELLA
by DanielaSOS
Summary: Él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, su madre lo descubrió y se propuso ayudarlo, aunque le llevara toda la vida. Ella estaba casada pero las circunstancias la volvieron protectora de aquella familia.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA DISCUSIÓN Y EL PAÑUELO**

Podría tratarse de un día de compras habitual para Narcisa pero nada distaba de normal para la aristocrática bruja. Su jornada había comenzado con una discusión con la fría Astoria, su nuera, sangre pura y a quien ella consideraba hasta hacía dos horas como la hija que nunca había podido tener.

Todo se había iniciado con una pregunta tan inocente;-_" Astoria, querida, ya tienes todo lo necesario para la llegada de mi nieto? Si no es así podríamos dirigirnos hasta el Callejón Diagón y ocuparnos de lo que falta."_

Cuando la dulce, aparentemente tranquila pero distante Astoria, dejando la taza de té, la mira a los ojos y le dijo; -"_Narcisa, sabes perfectamente que una sangre pura como yo embarazada como yo no se ocupa de estas nimiedades. Para eso está la Nana que ya escogí con mi madre para el cuidado del niño cuando nazca. Yo tendré que ocuparme de mi recuperación y no tengo interés en lo que se refiere a ajuares. Lo único de lo que si voy a ocuparme será de cuando lo presentemos en sociedad y durante la organización del Bautismo. Además faltan 3 meses para el feliz acontecimiento. Pensé que ya lo sabías, Narcisa querida"- _El veneno con la cual impregnó su última frase fue inocultable.

Narcisa, una Malfoy pero siempre Black jamás dejaría que una niña la tratara de esa manera." _Un Malfoy jamás quedó al cuidado de una nana ni de un elfo, así que mi nieto no será el primero de diez generaciones, nunca te olvides de esto, si tú no estás interesada en criar a TU HIJO entonces yo me encargaré de su educación y crianza."_

"_Tú jamás pondrás una mano sobre MI HIJO y menos una idea en su tierna mente, podrás ser su abuela, y te comportarás como ello, de su educación nos ocuparemos con Draco y si yo digo que se queda con la Nana así será! Y así que por favor no te entrometas en nuestras decisiones QUERIDA SUEGRA._

Draco seguía la discusión entre las damas con fingido interés. Pero no podía permitir que continuara,-" _Astoria, mi madre tiene razón y no me mires así, los Malfoy fuimos educados por nuestras madres y así seguirá. Madre si quieres puedes ocuparte de todo lo necesario, hazlo, Astoria por favor, es nuestro hijo ocúpate de él antes de nacer como toda futura madre"- _dijotomando su mano y acariciándola,- " _Acaso no estás ilusionada, no acaricias tu vientre, no le hablas?. Ve con mi madre, hagan las compras impregna con tu amor sus pertenencias"._

Su esposa se puso de pie y mirándolo a los ojos le aclaró que la llegada de un hijo no era algo que ella había deseado todavía, al igual que su matrimonio con él sino que era un arreglo de sus padres y por lo tanto no le interesaba dedicarse a la maternidad, cuando lo que ella hubiera querido hubiese sido elegir su futuro. Y por eso había delegado estas pequeñeces, como el ajuar, en manos de una nana. Por lo que dejó el salón y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Entonces Narcisa caminaba hacia la única tienda de bebés que existía en el Callejón Diagón, por cierto recientemente inaugurado, con tanta ira acumulada que no podía con ella pero se detuvo en el ingreso del negocio y luego de dos respiraciones profundas empujó la puerta y lo que vio dentro la llenó de la calma que necesitaba.

Cuántos recuerdos volvieron a su mente, la ansiedad de la llegada del heredero, la ansiedad por conocer su carita, a quien se parecería, sus ojitos, su suave piel. Una lágrima amenazaba por escapar de sus ojos, quería disimularla pero falló en el intento.

-_Se siente bien señora Malfoy?_ Una dulce voz le preguntó y un elegante pañuelo delicadamente bordado le fue ofrecido.

- _Si, muchas gracias, solo fueron recuerdos, nada más, le agradezco_. Cuando levantó la mirada y quiso sonreir a quien se preocupó por su estado encontró a la única persona que jamás pensó hubiese tenido un gesto así, pero que no la sorprendió. Hermione Granger, ahora Weasley, la miraba afligida e intrigada.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**CONFESION, CONSEJOS E INTERFERENCIAS**

Amaneció lentamente y ella ya se había levantado hace dos horas. Le encantaba hacerlo, desde siempre. Madrugadora como pocos, no podía comenzar su día sin tener todo programado.

Estaba envuelta en su bata, había tomada una larga ducha y entonces bebía una taza de chocolate caliente. Desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazada había sido su fiel compañero en horas tempranas. Había decidido dejar el café, por indicación de su partera, sin embargo su marido encontraría una taza humeante en cuanto se levantara.

-_Buenos días amor- _dijo Ron en su cuello, seguido de un tierno beso. – _Ya tienes todo listo?_

_-Si mi cielo- _mientras besaba su frente y le servía el desayuno- _Me cambio y salgo. No quiero demorarme, antes voy a pasar a ver a Ginny no se sentía bien ayer y Molly se quedó con ella._

_- Voy contigo, no me gusta que vayas sola._

_- Ron, solo voy de compras y ya basta con tantos cuidados, estoy embarazada puedo hacer de todo- _poniendo sus dedos en la boca para acallar su respuesta y lo miró fijamente y él supo que la batalla había sido perdida.

En casa de los Potter las preocupaciones se habían terminado, Molly se había ocupado de todo, nada que un simple poción pudiera curar, pero lo que le había costado más fue convencer a Harry de que se trataba de una simple indigestión. Demasiados antojos.

Hermione caminaba lentamente por el callejón Diagon, la fría brisa hacía estragos en su ya salvaje cabellera, por suerte la tienda de bebés estaba cerca.

La srta Hope Malkin, nieta de Madam Malkin, se desvivía por atenderla , había sido una asidua cliente desde que empezaron a llegar los niños a la famila Weasley, primero había sido Victoria, hija de Bill y Fleur, luego los hijos de Percy, pero su favorito siempre sería James, el pequeño Potter, que ya mostraba rasgos de merodeador en sus escasos dos años. En cambio ahora sus compras serían para su hija, Rose, la princesa que venía en camino.

Entre batitas de fino algodón, bordadas delicadamente, mantas suaves de dulces aromas, escuchó la campanita del negocio que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la sra. Malfoy, no había vuelto a verla desde el juicio de su familia, siete años aproximadamente.

La expresión que encontró en su rostro era de nostalgia, seguramente sus recuerdos la habían invadido, una lágrima asomaba en sus ojos, sabía cómo se sentiría.

Hermione acercándose a ella le ofreció un pañuelo, temiendo su reacción, por la experiencia de su niñez, cuando había abandonado la tienda al encontrarse con una sangre sucia.

-_Se siente bien señora Malfoy?- _preguntó Hermione tímidamente.

- _Si, muchas gracias, solo fueron recuerdos, nada más, le agradezco_- mirándola con sorpresa y con una leve sonrisa, secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a aflorar.

_- Espero que sean los mejores recuerdos entonces-_ le dijo Hermione y continúo con su búsqueda.

La castaña necesitaba ropa de cama para el cuarto de su beba, toallitas y algunos baberos, de lo demás su madre ya se había ocupado y Molly le había tejido lo necesario. Pero cuando se trataba del primer hijo nunca es suficiente.

_-Es una niña- _le susurró Narcisa con sorpresa_- lo siento-_conteniendo un sollozo-_siempre quisimos una hermanita para Draco, pero lamentablemente no se pudo, fue un parto complicado con secuelas- _secó sus nuevas lágrimas-_ Perdóneme señora, no quise demorar su elección y menos entristecerla con mis recuerdos, le devolveré el pañuelo en otra ocasión si no es problema para Ud._

_- No es ningún problema para mí-_ la miraba Hermione más sorprendida por la confesión que por el mero hecho de entablar una conversación- _perdóneme Ud el atrevimiento, le importaría aconsejarme no puedo decidirme entre llevar éste juego de ropa de cama con las lunas bordadas o éstas con las rosas rococó ?_

De esta manera y casi sin querer Hermione había iluminado la mañana de Narcisa, había entibiado su frio corazón.

Ron había preparado el almuerzo, evento que ocurría cuando algo andaba mal, lo había hecho las veces que se sentía culpable por algo.

_-Ron?- _preguntó temerosa, dejando las compras en su sofá predilecto.

_- En la cocina nena, ven que se enfría- _Ron cerraba la ventana, había enviado una nota con una lechuza.

Hermione lo miró como esperando una explicación de todo- _Nota de San Mungo, querían saber si cambiarías tus horarios, les respondí que por tu estado lo reduzcan a las tardes solamente- _le respondió sin mirarla, había cometido un gran error y él lo sabía muy bien.

Su esposa aún estaba estupefacta, pensó que no había escuchado bien- _Ronald, tú hiciste qué?- _lo miró frunciendo el ceño- _desde cuándo tomas mis decisiones? Ron yo trabajo y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el octavo mes y luego tendré mi licencia y para eso todavía faltan 2 meses así que por favor no interfieras con mis asuntos y menos si se tratan de mis obligaciones- _había levantado tanto la voz al final que terminó a los gritos.

Volvió sobre sus pasos sin esperar respuesta y salió hacia el Hospital para intentar solucionar el error que había cometido su marido.

De repente su día se había enfriado y Ron había estallado la burbuja de calma y felicidad en la que había regresado a su hogar.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**EMERGENCIA, OJOS GRISES Y PROMESA DE UN TÉ**

Narcisa había dejado sus compras en las habitaciones destinadas a su nieto. Había intentado hablar con Astoria, disculparse por el mal rato, pero su elfo le informó que la joven señora Malfoy había salido a visitar sus padres. Despidió a su sirviente y salió en busca de su hijo.

_- Madre- _dijo Draco, había levantado la mirada de sus papeles-_cómo resultaron tus compras?_- y había dejado la pluma en el tintero pues tenía intención de escucharla.

_- Húmedas e incómodas al principio pero con un final ameno, podría decirse-_ le respondió a su hijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

_- Tienes la intención de explicarme o debo leer tus pensamientos, noble dama?- _preguntó Draco entonces se había levantado y la guiaba a uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, su nuevo lugar favorito.

_- Le ayudé a elegir algunas prendas para su hija por nacer-_ le susurró.

_- Madre no puedo entender a qué te refieres-_ intentó disimular, pero se había erguido en su asiento y había fijado la vista en la gran chimenea.

_-Escogimos dos conjuntos de ropa de cama, cinco batitas del más fino algodón y un juego de toalla, que mediante un simple hechizo mantiene tibio al bebé, regalo mío por cierto- _había agregado Narcisa al descuido, se levantó, acomodó su fina túnica- _no parece una sangre sucia-_ comentó sobre su hombro, besó a su hijo y con gran elegancia abandonó el recinto.

Su madre lo sabía.

Hermione había podido acordar sus horarios, seguirían casi igual pero no le habían permitido, ella no protestó, continuar con sus noches de guardia.

_- Disculpe sanador Weasley-_ la había interrumpido una enfermera_- es una emergencia-_ la joven mujer jadeaba.

_-Tranquila Charity, inhala, exhala, otra vez, muy bien, ahora dime cuál es la emergencia- _le preguntó Hermione que se había ganado el cariño y respeto de todos en San Mungo, especialmente de los auxiliares.

_- La Sra. Malfoy cayó de un caballo - _intentaba continuar- _está inconsciente pero…_

_- Narcisa Malfoy?- _interrumpió Hermione preocupada.

_- No sanador, la joven Sra. Malfoy, está embarazada de seis meses, como Ud, sus padres la trajeron, están desesperados- _continúo la enfermera mientras ingresaban al shock room.

El peligro había pasado, Hermione y sus ayudantes habían logrado estabilizar la condición de Astoria, pero ahora tenía otra preocupación, el bebé.

Mientras escribía indicaciones en la historia clínica le dijo a Charity que condujera a los familiares de la paciente a su oficina, necesitaba hablar con todos seriamente.

El matrimonio Greengrass había contactado a Draco, que llegó al hospital con su madre, en un estado de angustia como nunca antes se había visto en él.

Les habían informado que el sanador a cargo de ella quería entrevistarse con todos y no solamente con el marido, como se esperaría, entonces habían estado esperándola en una sala muy coqueta, cálida y confortable.

_- Buenas tardes , soy la sanadora Weasley…._

_- No voy a permitir que una sangre sucia atienda a mi hija!-_ interrumpió la sra Greengrass y en su rostro una muesca de odio había aparecido, Hermione era la heroína que todos conocían y sabían su origen impuro.

_- Patricia, no es el momento ni el lugar para tus prejuicios, si solamente te preocupa la condición de sangre de la persona que atendió a Astoria es preferible que abandones la sala- _la increpó Narcisa y había sorprendido a los Greengrass_._

Draco miraba fijamente a Hermione, ausente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor- _Granger, por favor dime cómo está mi hijo y mi esposa también por supuesto._

_- Como iba a decir antes de ser interrumpida-_ dijo Hermione-_ ya están fuera de peligro, ahora la Sra. Malfoy está descansando. La caída del caballo…_

_- La caída del caballo?-_ preguntó Draco y había girado para entonces mirar a sus suegros.

_- Draco puedo seguir, en otro momento arreglen las circunstancias del accidente-_ Hermione había llamado por el nombre de pila a la persona que la había insultado durante sus años escolares y le hacía sentir extraña. En Draco el corazón había empezado a latir desesperadamente.

-_Se produjo un desprendimiento parcial de la placenta, de allí la hemorragia, aunque debo advertirles que el riesgo continúa, sin embargo- _dijo mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido, indicación que no quería ser interrumpida de nuevo- _la emergencia ya pasó pero ella deberá terminar el embarazo en reposo absoluto. Además debo advertirles que les parecerá raro encontrarla con un yeso en su brazo, es un vendaje especial de origen muggle, al caer se fracturó el húmero izquierdo y debido al embarazo está contraindicado el uso de poción regeneradora de huesos- _continuó explicándoles.

_-Ahora, lo que más me preocupa es el bebé-_ prosiguió Hermione-_ tiene un bajo peso para el tiempo de gestación, normalmente debería estar pesando un kilo aproximadamente y está por debajo de esa cifra _– la cara de Draco había perdido la inexpresividad habitual y notaba ahora su miedo_-en la ecografía que le realizamos pudimos observar que el cordón umbilical es más delgado que lo normal, posiblemente esto sea la causa, aunque al haber encontrado esta anomalía estaremos atentos a cualquier cambio. Por ahora con el reposo, una mejora de la alimentación y un control periódico será lo indicado._

_-Qué es eso que le hicieron a mi hija?- _le había preguntado Robert Greengrass_._

Hermione les explicó en qué consistía, les había asegurado que no causaba daños ni a la madre y menos al bebé, y que la Gerencia del hospital le había agradecido su insistencia para adquirir un ecógrafo ya que podían ver a los bebés y así tranquilizaban a los padres entre otros usos.

_- Ella está descansando en una habitación de cuidados intermedios, la enfermera Charity Smith los acompañará-_ había hecho ingresar a la jovenauxiliar_- y además de ocupará de su cuidado y antes cualquier cambio en su situación se encargará de avisarme o al sanador de guardia- _concluyó Hermione y sin más habían abandonado la sala. Draco la había mirado fijamente por un instante, sus ojos grises, iguales a los de Sirius le habían mostrado agradecimiento y algo más. Ella no quería saber qué más.

Narcisa la había estado esperando en el pasillo, cuando Hermione salió se había topado con ella_- Quiero agradecerle en nombre de mi hijo y sobre todo pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento deplorable de los padres de Astoria- _le expresó compungida.

_-Sra. Malfoy, puedo decirle Narcisa?- _lahabía sorprendido Hermione_._

_- Por supuesto, Hermione?_

_- Con mucho gusto Narcisa, pero estoy habituada a esa clase de actitudes de parte de los sangre puras- _la incomodidad había aparecido en la cara de Narcisa_- no se angustie ya no me afectan pero es lamentable que solo les preocupara mi sangre y no la salud de su hija como Ud. bien mencionó._

_- Es una larga lucha entre las creencias que nuestros padres nos inculcaron en la infancia y adolescencia y las verdades que descubrimos en nuestra adultez._

_- Larga y difícil lucha pero admiro su valentía en reconocerlo. Pero no creo que sea una conversación para tener en el pasillo de un hospital pero el efecto es admirable, si no lo notó nos están mirando como si tuviéramos dos cabezas cada una- _Hermione había mirado por encima del hombro de Narcisa a unos sorprendidos testigos de tan inusual pareja.

_- No quiero demorarla más, en otra oportunidad me gustaría poder continuar con nuestra charla- _le había dicho la Sra. Malfoy_- sería posible que me acompañara a tomar el té algún día?-_le preguntó con la esperanza dibujada en su rostro_._

_- Sería un placer Narcisa- _le respondió Hermione dulcemente y Narcisa no había encontrado en esos ojos de color chocolate un vestigio de rencor.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**MASAJES Y PROPUESTAS**

Ron la había buscado por los lugares donde solía ir cuando estaba enojada. Ni en Flourish y Blotts , ni en casa de sus padres y menos en la tienda de sus hermanos. Ella no había aparecido por sus lugares favoritos. Entonces recibió una lechuza de San Mungo. Estaba allí.

"_**A pesar de todo, te quiero mucho. Rose está muy bien, y ya comimos. Cuando llegue a casa hablaremos. Ahora estoy atendiendo una emergencia.**_

_**Besos Hermione"**_

Su leona nunca había permitido que sus peleas se interpusieran con las obligaciones. Por eso la había amado desde hace ocho años. Juró que desde entonces haría las cosas bien, pero había fallado, otra vez. No más.

Había llegado muy cansada, sus pies la mataban, solo deseaba un baño de inmersión y dormir.

Ya estaba listo, Ron había usado sus sales favoritas, jazmines.

_- Ven amor-_ la había guiado hasta la habitación, la desnudó lentamente, mientras le depositaba suaves besos en cada centímetro de piel visible.

Ella se dejó amar.

_- Tan difícil fue tu día? No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy- _mientras masajeaba la espalda con suaves movimientos, ella se había sentado entre sus piernas. Agua caliente, sales, masajes, nada la relajaba más que esto, Hermione estaba en el cielo.

_- Ya pasó Ron, entiendo tu preocupación pero creo que sabes que nunca haría algo que lastimara a Rose y por ende a ti también, son lo más importante de mi vida_- le dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su musculoso hombroy lo había besado.

_- Lo sé amor, lo siento de nuevo- _dijo Ronmientrasacariciaba tiernamente el suave vientre de su esposa_- Otra cosa, te trataron bien los Malfoy? Aunque sé que no se atreverían a dañarte ahora, no están en una posición de privilegio- _Ron mostraba su preocupación.

_- Me trataron normal, como el sanador de Astoria- _dijoHermione casi durmiéndose -_Malfoy estaba muy asustado por la salud de su hijo más que por la de su esposa, pero ya sabemos las circunstancias de ese matrimonio- _había bostezado_- Ahh, sabes que Narcisa me defendió de una postura de los Greengrass?- _Ron había detenido las caricias_- sigue, no te detengas- _suplicaba Hermione y él prosiguió-_ Si aunque Ud. no lo crea mi querido Won-Won-_reía suesposa.Entonces era el turno de sus pies_. _

Terminó contándole todo, con lujos de detalles, los sucesos de la mañana y los de la emergencia, porque ellos eran así, esposos, amantes, confidentes pero sobre todo amigos y nada se ocultaban. Ésta había sido la forma de amarse.

Había pasado un mes desde el incidente de Astoria, ella había respetado el reposo, mejoró la alimentación y su hijo ahora estaba en las medidas adecuadas. Draco había evitado hablar con ella sobre las circunstancias de la caída, no quería perturbarla con los reproches y a sus suegros no había vuelto a verlos, porque cuando los Greengrass se acercaban a la Mansión, su madre se encargaba de recibirlos, él solo se recluía en su lugar favorito.

Pero no iba a dejar pasar más tiempo. Llegó al cuarto de Astoria y se sentó frente a ella, había decidido cambiar de táctica, no confrontaría, sería un completo Slytherin.

_- Astoria querida, te sientes mejor verdad?_- le dijo fríamente.

- _Qué deseas Draco, sabes que necesito descansar- _ella había intuido las razones de la visita de su marido, no se dejaría intimidar.

_- Solo quiero saber el motivo por el que te subiste al caballo. Nada más me importa._

_- Nada más te importa? Lo único que te importa es esto que llevo acá y que no veo la hora que nazca- _se había empezado a descontrolar Astoria_- Ya estoy cansada de estar encerrada, no puedo salir, pasear , ir de compras, divertirme, ya estoy harta, esposo mío, harta- _gritó ahogada por el llanto_._

_- Cálmate Astoria, ponerte así puede desmejorar tu estado- _intentó calmarla Draco y calmarse él ante todo.

El rubio se había levantado y se dirigió entonces hacia el gran ventanal que dominaba la habitación de su esposa, miraba a los árboles que empezaban a teñirse de colores ocres y rojizos.

_- Quiero hacer un trato contigo- _le había dicho girándose hacia la gran cama_- cuando mi hijo nazca voy a hacer lo que quieras. Deseas tu libertad? entonces la tendrás, quieres una vida distinta a ésta verdad?- _la miraba fijamente_- te la ofrezco-_caminaba hacia ella_- solo dime qué quieres y tú podrías construir tu destino- _se había detenido y había asido su pequeña mano y acariciaba la alianza que lo ataba a ella.

_-Draco, estás seguro?-_lo miraba con ojos llorosos y por primera vez desde su matrimonio le había sonreído sinceramente.

_- Piénsalo Astoria. Nada te faltaría, tú lo sabes- _se había sentado a su lado otra vez _- pero te pido algo a cambio._

Lo soltó bruscamente_- ya lo sabía, nunca das nada desinteresadamente._

_-Mi hijo se quede conmigo. Me encargaría de él y yo tendría la custodia total._

_- Draco, a pesar de estar molesta por todo esto que vivimos, crees que no me interesa mi hijo?_

_- Estoy seguro- _se había incorporado, arreglaba su traje y finalizó saliendo de la habitación.

Narcisa había decidido escribir a Hermione, no demoraría más el encuentro que se habían prometido.

_-Adelante- _dijo la bella sangre pura al escuchar el llamado a su cuarto.

_-Buenas tardes madre- _girando en su sillón Narcisa miró a su hijo y sonriéndole le dijo-_ reuniones para juntar fondos?._

_- No Draco-_él le había dado un tibio beso en la frente_- siéntate, cuéntame que te dijo, está de acuerdo?_

_- Aún no me dio una respuesta, va a meditarlo; aunque te confieso madre que tengo miedo- _confesó el rubio.

_- shhh, los Malfoy no tienen miedo- _agregó Narcisa mientras daba un golpecito en la mano de Draco.

_- Si, cómo no!- _se había burlado su hijo_- madre ya soy lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar mis temores e incertidumbres, esconderlos tras una máscara me llevó dónde estoy. Nunca más._

_- Bueno, no hablemos de eso- _se incorporó incómoda en su asiento_ - cuándo te dará una respuesta_- preguntó intrigada_._

_- No voy a presionarla madre, cuando esté lista su decisión lo sabremos, no quiero más daño a mi hijo._

_-Está bien, esperemos entonces, yo veré cómo influyo en el entorno- _agregó sonriendo.

_- No madre, te pido que por favor que no te involucres- _la miró seriamente_- y suficiente- _terminó Draco el tema.

_-Confirmaciones a tus reuniones sociales?- _preguntó Draco mientras señalaba el sobre que su madre había colocado en la pata de su lechuza.

_-No exactamente- _giró sobre sus talones, agregó muy sonriente_-voy a reunirme con Hermione. Quieres una taza de té o algo más fuerte_?- le había ofrecido a su hijo.

Definitivamente Draco necesitaba algo mucho más fuerte.

_**Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas bellas personas que leen mi primera historia y en especial a aquellos que dejan huellas de su paso por acá. Mi corazón está con Uds. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**SECRETOS, CHOCOLATE Y PERDÓN**

El Lanesborough había sido el lugar elegido por Narcisa para reunirse con Hermione. La Sra. Malfoy le había informado que uno de los propietarios era mago, por lo que no habría problemas en la llegada ya sea por flu o si, lo preferiría, aparición.

El lugar había sido galardonado con el premio al mejor "Afternoon Tea" de Londres. Detalle que Narcisa no había dejado pasar por alto.

Hermione había llegado diez minutos antes a su cita pero la rubia aristocrática ya la había estado esperando.

_-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación._

_-Narcisa, si mal no recuerdo habíamos quedado en encontrarnos, me preguntaba por qué tardó tanto en llegar su lechuza -_dijo Hermioneal sentarse con cuidado a la mesa_- Hermoso lugar -_comentó mientras miraba todo a sualrededor_ - me recuerda donde me reúno con mis padres todos los diecinueve de setiembre- _Narcisa la había mirado sin entender_- mi cumpleaños._

Sonreía _- la misma tradición teníamos con Draco, en París- _sus ojos habíanempezado a brillar_ -cuando Lucio esté libre posiblemente nos mudemos hacia Francia._

El mozo había servido el té después que cada dama hizo su elección. Narcisa agradeció y solicitó no ser interrumpidos, el joven aceptó y se retiró.

Esto desconcertó a Hermione pero no había sentido temor sino sorpresa.

_-Cómo decía gracias por venir, pensé en algún momento, temí para ser exacta, que pondrías una excusa o…_

_-No soy una mujer de excusas Narcisa -_la interrumpió Hermione_- si no me interesaría reunirme contigo no lo hago y listo. No me gusta crear falsas expectativas._

_-Eso es admirable; tu sinceridad, simpleza, practicidad…_

_-No me invitaste para hablar de mis virtudes o defectos o me equivoco?_

_- Y tu franqueza también- _agregó Narcisa sonriendo sobre el borde de la taza, bebió su té, dejó la taza, respiró profundamente y continúo _-tienes razón, necesitaba pedirte perdón; entre otras cosas._

_-Narcisa_…-había intentado interferir Hermione_._

_-Por favor, déjame hablar, para mí es muy importante que escuches lo que tengo que decirte- _la había mirado y suplicaba con la mirada_- no es fácil el paso que estoy dando Hermione, va contra años de educación, contra mi estilo de vida, contra mis creencias, contra todo lo que soy o creí ser- _la atónita embarazada asintió con la cabeza y esto le dio a Narcisa la confianza que necesitaba.

_-Perdón por los años de maltrato, burlas, insultos, desprecios, odios, te pido perdón por mi hijo Hermione._

_-Narcisa, Draco te envió?_

_-Draco?_- preguntó sin entender_._

_-Él es un hombre, jefe de familia ahora, pero aún así él te pidió hacer esto?, no me sorprende sigue siendo el mismo hurón botador que se esconde tras sus padres- _mascullaba Hermione_._

Narcisa seguía sin entender _-Hermione, mi hijo sabe de esta reunión pero no conoce los motivos que me impulsaron a pedir que vinieras, si le comentaba de mis intenciones puedo asegurarte que nuestro encuentro jamás hubiera sucedido- _agregó_- tiene suficientes problemas para que yo incremente la lista._

_- Te pido perdón por sus errores de niñez- _prosiguió Narcisa_- donde actuaba de acuerdo a nuestras directrices. Lucio y yo guiábamos sus formas de actuar, somos los culpables de sus errores; por eso quiero enmendarlo, él era inocente de todo, de nuestras elecciones. Lo educamos como creíamos correcto, Draco solo no quería defraudarnos- _Narcisa había empezado a llorar, sin intención, sus lágrimas fluían, habían empezado a lavar su culpa y clarificar su alma, lentamente.

Hermione solo la miraba, había decidido escuchar sin interrumpir, secretamente había empezado a admirar a esta mujer, capaz de tal valentía en búsqueda de paz, que había deseado desde el final de la guerra. Paz interior, la que de verdad la dejaría vivir.

_-Estábamos tan equivocados, lamento que nos haya tomado tanto tiempo en entenderlo- _secó sus lágrimas_- estábamos cegados por nuestras creencias, crecimos en un mundo de privilegios, donde nos enseñaron que si no eran como nosotros entonces eran inferiores. Por Merlín cómo nos equivocamos- _sollozaba Narcisa, mostraba su arrepentimiento, sufría lo que contaba.

_- Narcisa, espera permíteme decir esto- _la Sra. Malfoy quería continuar_- admiro tu valentía, debe ser muy duro reconocer los errores de toda una vida pero tú también eres en parte inocente, la parte de tu educación, eras una niña primero y en tu juventud me parece que no tenías otra opción._

_- Podría haber actuado como Andrómeda o mi Sirius, mi primo querido, el hermano que no tuve, mi confidente_- había dirigido la mirada hacia un puntolejano, como recordando, entonces sonrió_- algún día te contaré de nuestra relación, la que nunca se cortó, ni Lucio lo sabía. Cuando huyó de Azkaban, yo sabía como lo había logrado, pero eso será para más adelante, si tú quieres por supuesto._

_- Me encantaría, Narcisa, no te imaginas el amor que le tuve y le tengo- _y agregópara sorpresa de su acompañante_- también fue mi confidente, si señora no me mire así, teníamos un vínculo que nadie conocía. Ni siquiera Harry y menos mi marido –_confesó Hermione _- El poco tiempo que pasamos juntos lo vivimos intensamente, no pienses mal Narcisa, por favor y ya puedes cerrar la boca_- reíapor primera vez desde que había llegado, la sorpresa en el rostro de la Sra.Malfoy era digna de guardar en un pensadero_-, no de esa forma._

_- No me esperaba esta confesión te lo aseguro, pero no me extraña de Sirius, siempre inspiró esa confianza y tenía un algo que no sé identificar, querías tenerlo cerca de ti, irradiaba no sé…._

_-Luz?_

_- Si, él era la luz, la estrella brillante entre tanta oscuridad._

_-Me permites, necesito refrescarme -_señalando su vientre_- tu sabes mujer embarazada….._

_-Por supuesto._

Hermione había enviado una nota a Ron para avisarle que estaban bien y que demoraría su regreso a casa.

De regreso en la mesa Narcisa había pedido torta de chocolate con frutos del bosque, especialidad de la casa, su favorita.

_- Por Merlín Narcisa, qué hiciste- _le preguntó Hermione.

_-Me tomé el atrevimiento, es mi favorita y la de.._

_-Sirius- _dijeron al unísono y era una tarde de sorpresas y secretos.

_-Otra de las cosas que hacíamos juntos- _había agregado Hermione_- la comíamos en el ático de su casa, mientras estaba recluido allí, con dos cucharitas, quien aventajaba a quien, maldito tramposo, cómo lo extraño_!- la cara de Narcisa se había iluminado de repente.

_-Nosotros, nos ocultábamos en el invernadero de nuestra mansión, huíamos de Bellatrix._

Hermione palideció instantáneamente y su mano derecha había acariciado la visible cicatriz de su cuello.

_-Perdón por lo que viviste en la mansión, Hermione_- una vez más las lágrimas,ahora de tristeza y arrepentimiento, humedecían su bello rostro_- si pudiera explicarte el terror que sentía en ese momento, la vida y el futuro de mi hijo estaba en juego. Lucio y yo hubiésemos hecho lo que sea para preservarlo, incluso morir, pero en ese momento tu vida era la que estaba en juego._

_-Narcisa, en ese momento yo solo quería morir, ya que no podía defenderme, estaba desarmada nada más me importaba- _había agarrado su mano y Narcisa se aferraba a ella como si fuera su única salvación, agregó entonces-_ Ahora a punto de ser mamá entiendo tus acciones, ahora sé que moriría si en ese acto aseguro la vida de mi hija._

_- Mi hermana estaba desquiciada, siempre había sido así, y luego completamente devota de Riddle y con hambre de poder. Ella nos tenía de rehenes en nuestra casa, por órdenes de Voldemort por supuesto, era una forma de castigarnos por el fracaso de Draco en su misión- _había intentado controlar su llanto-_ solo pensaba en liberar a mi hijo- _y profundizó su llanto_._

_-Mi vida tampoco fue fácil Narcisa y ustedes ayudaron bastante en complicarla más._

_- Lo sé niña, ahora lo sé. No te hicimos fácil tu permanencia en el mundo mágico._

_- Eso es verdad._

_-Cómo va tu embarazo?_

_-Estupendo, mi hija por ahora se porta muy bien, veremos cuando nazca- _acariciaba su vientre.

_- Cómo está Astoria, no volví a verla?- _le había extrañado su ausencia pero entendía su elección de sanador.

_-Está mejor, pero es una lucha cotidiana, se negó a que la siguieras asistiendo, Draco no se opuso, no quería alterarla. Él no tiene nada en contra tuyo, al contrario- _Hermione había levantado una ceja ante el comentario_- pero tenía razón al explicarme que no volverías a la mansión_- la castaña asintió_- y además tienen el mismo tiempo de gestación y él supuso que tu licencia por maternidad está cercana, así que igual tenía que elegir otro sanador._

_-Tiene razón, tengo fecha para fines de Enero, días más, días menos._

_- Ella igual, si todo sigue bien como hasta ahora._

_- Solo depende de ella, Narcisa._

El silencio que se había establecido fue interrumpido por el golpe de la cucharita de Hermione contra el plato de la torta, sonreía como una niña que comía a escondidas.

_- Recuerdo una vez cuando eras niña y nos encontramos en madam Malkin, la primera vez que te llamé sangre sucia, jamás olvidaré tu rostro, tanto dolor. Abandoné la tienda porque no estaba sola, tenía a un mortífago conmigo ese día, estaba bajo en encantamiento desilusionador_- y agregó_- fue una forma de protegerte, aunque no lo parecía, verdad?_

_-No._

_-Draco hablaba mucho de ti, más que de tus amigos- _Hermione se ahogó con la torta.

_- Lo siento, lo siento-_balbuceaba_- eso no me esperaba._

_- Trataba de ocultar su admiración tras una máscara de repudio._

_- Lo hizo muy bien, por cierto._

_- Pero lo conozco como nadie y puedo asegurarte que nunca te odió, al contrario-_comentó Narcisa y había descubierto la reacción que esperaba, Hermione sehabía sonrojado_- pero eso quedó en el pasado- _agregó indiferentemente.

_-Y de qué hablaba su hijo, si lo puedo saber -_Hermione estaba intrigada.

Narcisa mentalmente sonreía, allí había algo.

_- Nos decía que él no podía entender, y confieso que yo también, que siendo una _

_- Sangre sucia_- completó Hermione la oración_._

_-Impura o nacida de muggle- _aseveró Narcisa_- eras, y lo sigues siendo, la más inteligente, nadie te igualaba, menos superarte. Comparaba a sus amigos, Crabble y Goyle, sangre puras, que según él eran casi trolls. Pansy, Teo, Blaise, los Ravenclaw incluso él a todos hiciste quedar como inferiores en capacidad. Esto lo atormentaba- _murmuró por lo bajo.

_-En una oportunidad- _continuó -_confrontó a su padre- _Hermione la mirabaincrédula, en silencio_- fue la primera vez que Lucio no pudo responderle. Esto fue el punto de partida en el cuestionamiento de nuestras creencias; podría decirse que nuestro hijo nos abrió los ojos- _concluyó Narcisa_. _

_- No sé qué decir Narcisa, nunca me imaginé por lo que tuvieron que pasar-_dijo la castaña.

_- Solo me conformo con saber que tengo tu perdón o la promesa que lo pensarás._

_- No necesito pensarlo Narcisa, y los perdoné hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando enterré el pasado de dolor, guerra y muerte. Necesitaba seguir adelante, no puedo vivir con rencor y buscando venganza- _Hermione había tranquilizado a Narcisa, le había devuelto la paz que necesitaba y la admiraba mucho más.

_-Eres una gran mujer- _finalizó.

El encuentro había concluído, pero la promesa de otros seguía en pie. Cuándo, no lo sabían. Pero el destino las había acercado aquel día en una tienda y lo que les deparaba era digno de vivirlo.

Tardé pero acá está. Mis invitadas se negaban a aparecer.

Gracias por pasar y dejar huellas. Vivan la vida a pleno, luchen por sus creencias y defiendan lo que quieren. El sol sale para todos.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**YULE Y SCORPIUS**

21 de Diciembre, festividades de Yule, cuando la mitad oscura del año renuncia a la mitad de la luz. Conocido como Solsticio de Noche, o la noche más larga del año, los antepasados mágicos esperaban el renacimiento del Rey Sol, el Dador de la Vida. A partir del día siguiente al amanecer, el sol sube un poco más alto y se queda un poco más en el cielo cada día. Una noche para la planificación del futuro.

Y el día había amanecido muy frío, preludio de las nevadas que se acercaban. Hermione en la cocina bebía su chocolate caliente, pronto a partir al inicio de su última semana laborable. Adoraba las preparaciones previas a Yule, tan cercana a Navidad, día de la familia y ella pronto tendría una. Mientras sorbía de su taza repasaba las compras que había realizado el sábado pasado, previsora como siempre, todos tendrían su regalo. Aunque ese año una persona más había aparecido en su larga lista de regalos. Narcisa.

Hora de partir.

Draco se había despertado de golpe, una pesadilla interrumpió sus pocas horas de sueño. Sangre, mucha sangre, Hermione y un recién nacido. Su corazón latía desbocadamente, un sudor frio empapaba sus ropas, le dolía la garganta, había gritado en sus sueños, nadie lo había escuchado. Mejor así pensó. Mala noche, feo despertar. Esperanzas de que su día mejore.

Narcisa había organizado todo en la mansión para las celebraciones de Yule, para ella ese año significaba más que nunca, desde esa noche la luz ganaría su lucha sobre las sombras, como en su vida y en la de su hijo.

Había cifrado sus esperanzas en el niño por nacer, al que ya adoraba sin conocer, a pesar de la madre. Tenía un nombre, no lo sabía, Draco lo había ocultado hasta su nacimiento. Seguía la tradición de tantas generaciones Malfoy, ella estaba orgullosa de esto.

En el pequeño desayunador Draco se encontraba con la mirada perdida, lejos en sus pensamientos, tan absorto que no había notado la entrada de su madre, ello lo había mirado preocupada. No quiso interrumpirlo, se acercó lentamente y le dio un suave beso en la frente, Draco cerró los ojos, sintió paz.

-_Buenos días mi cielo_- le susurró sonriendo levemente- _por lo obvio no dormiste bien_- le acarició la mejilla.

- _Buenos días madre, solo una pesadilla_- carraspeó y bajó la mirada, quería ocultarle su angustia y preocupación. Falló.

- _Draco, mírame, no puedes ocultarme tus temores_- había levantado su vista y ella leyó en sus ojos grises dudas.

-_Fue solo un mal sueño madre_- y le relató a grandes rasgos. Cuando terminó Narcisa le dio su opinión, se sintió mejor, compartió su zozobra.

En otra habitación de la señorial casa Astoria se había levantado de la cama, harta de tanto reposo, hastiada de tanta inactividad, se sentía en prisión, recluida, no aguantaba más. Ese día le pondría fin a su estado, había decidido no faltar a las celebraciones que se llevarían a cabo en su mansión, si su mansión, porque ella ya había tomado una decisión. No dejaría de ser la Sra. Malfoy, con todas las ventajas de tan antiguo apellido, aunque es ese momento eso no le importaba, solo el dinero del que podría hacer uso y aunque la posición en la sociedad mágica no era el de antaño, ella, Astoria Malfoy, se encargaría de devolverle su lugar. Y esa noche empezaría. El niño en su vientre le daba el derecho a todo, no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad.

Había sido una guardia tranquila, junto a Charity estaba en el balcón de la sala de sanadores mirando las estrellas, tan brillantes sobre un manto de oscuridad.

- _Parecen diamantes verdad?-_ preguntó Charity.

-_Sobre un sobrio vestido de terciopelo negro, el más fino y elegante_- le respondió Hermione sonriendo.

- _Ahh, qué daría por tener uno hacía y lucirlo en una gran baile_- soñaba la auxiliar y había empezado a cantar y a danzar alrededor de su sanador preferido- _Sueña, sueña, dulce Charity y algún día se cumplirá, pídelo, pídelo a Yule y más pronto llegará._

- _Sanador por qué decidió hacer esta guardia, en su estado no es recomendable y yo escuché que en sus horarios nuevos no figuraba y además, estar acá, hospital, en esta fecha y no en casa festejando con su familia._

Hermione se envolvió en su chal de lana de llama, muy abrigado, envidia de varias mujeres, que había sido un regalo de Luna en su último cumpleaños, traído de Sudamérica en uno de sus tantos viajes y le contó a su ayudante que como su marido había viajado por asuntos laborales, sus suegros estaban en Francia con Bill, Harry demasiado ocupado en su casa con su familia, ella había decidido estar donde más le gustaba _-Charity, voy a confesarte algo, no es mi forma de actuar y tú lo sabes, yo me guío por hechos concretos, palpables, pero siento que hoy debo estar acá, algo me dice_- tocándose el centro del pecho- _que mi lugar hoy es estar aquí_.

- _Sanadora_- alguien gritó- _urgente!-_ su tiempo de descanso había sido interrumpido abruptamente.

El cuadro que había encontrado en la sala de emergencias era devastador para cualquier persona no habituada a su ritmo de vida, Astoria Malfoy yacía en una camilla, la sangre la empapaba al igual que las ropas de Draco que había arrinconado a un enfermero contra la pared y a los gritos pedía por ella, Narcisa no lo había podido controlar y los señores Greengrass estaba en un estado de shock mirando a su hija casi muerta.

- _afuera todos_- ordenó Hermione_- que no sea lo que pienso, que no sea lo que pienso - _pensaba la castaña.

Tres horas después, Hermione reposaba en un sillón contiguo a una especie de cajita de cristal, era una incubadora mágica, dentro descansaba el último Malfoy. Había llegado al mundo minutos antes de la medianoche, de forma abrupta y en medio del caos. El bebé, parecía un muñequito que ella tenía en su infancia, pequeño, frágil, rosadito entonces y sus cabellos indicaban su origen, el rubio blanquecino de todos los hombres Malfoy.

- _Hola bebé, bienvenido a la vida_- le decía Hermione, acariciando su pequeña manito- _luchaste como un león, si no supiera que irás a Slytherin me jugaría mi pequeña fortuna que serías el perfecto Griffindor_- había sonreído la castaña- _fuiste terco y decidido, querías vivir. Tu padre estará orgulloso de ti._

- _Sanadora, el sr. Malfoy está acá_- la interrumpió Charity- _lo hago pasar?_

_- Por favor_- asintió Hermione, enjuagó sus lágrimas.

- _Draco ven_- la visión del ahora papá le dio pena, estaba desaliñado, la camisa blanca pristísima en algún momento estaba manchada de sangre, las lágrimas empapaban su rostro, la desesperación dominaba su expresión_- acércate, aquí está tu hijo._

Draco se aproximó temeroso de encontrar malas noticias, pero la imagen que encontró y la sonrisa en la cara de Hermione desencadenaron en él un mar de sensaciones nuevas. Era papá, si, su hijo seguía con vida y su pecho le había empezado a doler y cayó sobre sus rodillas llorando desconsoladamente. Hermione se acercó y lo abrazó, se quedó junto a él consolándolo, hablándole, diciéndole lo valiente que había resultado su hijo, que respondió a todas las medidas de supervivencia, que crecería sano y lo más importante sin complicaciones. Que lo vería crecer que iría a Hogwarts y que seguramente fastidiaría a su hija cuando sean compañeros. Hablaba del futuro promisorio que se habría para el niño a partir de su nacimiento.

Draco se dejó consolar, se dejó querer. Y luego juntos se acercaron a la incubadora, sosteniendo su pequeña mano, Hermione le explicó el cuadro del niño.

-_Scorpius, su nombre es Scorpius_- había susurrado Draco- _mira, se aferra a mi dedo, lo aprieta fuerte-_ sonreía y miraba embelesado a su hijo.

_- Ese es un reflejo, demuestra que su estado es óptimo. Pero por lo menos unos días estará en esta incubadora en esta sala que es de cuidados intensivos, aún es pequeño, prematuro y es preferible tener control detallado de su evolución. Podrás visitarlo todos los días y el tiempo que desees, si quieres puedes permanecer en esta sala, será acondicionada para tal efecto, pero solo tú estás autorizado a pasar las noches si quieres, por ser su padre_- le había manifestado Hermione.

- _Granger, gracias. Te debo mi futuro, mi vida misma, los Malfoy estamos en deuda de por vida contigo_- había agarrado sus manos fuertemente como queriendo que ella entendiera lo que quería expresar.

- _Draco, no tienes que hacerlo, solo hago lo que debo, salvar vidas_- había levantado la vista y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo- _perdóname por no poder salvar a tu esposa_- las lágrimas habían aparecido en sus ojos d chocolate_- no pudimos hacer mucho._

_- Hermione no sufras, no te aflijas_- intentó consolarla él en esos momentos- _cuando Astoria se descompensó me rogó que salvaran a nuestro niño, por eso_ _mis manchas, son sus manos que se aferraban a mi camisa implorando por su vida, en sus últimos minutos de vida ella eligió a su hijo _-secó sus lágrimas con el pulgar y esa suave caricia incomodó a Hermione, ella se apartó.

- _Lo siento, debo descansar, fue una larga noche, si quieres puedes ir a tu casa, aséate y regresa, le diré a Narcisa que se quede_- le dijo la sanadora y había evitado mirarlo de nuevo.

-_Tienes razón y además debo organizar el sepelio de Astoria. Aunque creo que Robert ya estaba encargándose de ello-_ agregó Draco_- descansa Granger, si te ocurriera algo por mi causa la comadreja se pondría rojo de la bronca, pero más rojo no creo que pueda, cómo pude olvidarlo-_ había bromeado para obtener una sonrisa a la leona.

-_Está bien_- expresó con un mohín risueño- , _has pasar a tu madre necesito hablar con ella y vuelve._

Cuando Narcisa estaba por tocar la puerta, ésta se entreabrió y pudo escuchar una conversación que la dejó helada.

- _Sanadora, por favor, vaya descanse unas horas, debe hacerlo, al donar sangre para el bebé necesita reposar, comer algo antes y reponer energía_- le había rogado Charity- _piense en su bebé_.

- _Voy a estar bien, termino aquí vamos juntas a comer algo, consigue unos bocadillos, frutas y un gran vaso de leche para las dos y te encuentro en la sala, si?_

_- Allá la espero_- finalizó la ayudante- _más le vale_- señalándola con un dedo, como una madre- _descanso y comida_. _Ah Sra. Malfoy pase por favor_- se había sorprendido al abrir la puerta y por la expresión en el rostro de Narcisa pensó que estaba pálida por toda la situación- _su nieto está muy bien, no se preocupe._

Narcisa entró lentamente miró a Hermione y corrió a abrazarla.

- _Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre, es lo máximo que alguien podría hacer por nosotros_- sollozaba.

-_Narcisa, es mi deber velar por la salud…._

-_No me refiero a eso_- la interrumpió la rubia- le _diste de tu sangre a mi nieto, pusiste en riesgo tu vida y la de tu hija, no entiendes eso_.

- _Fue una medida extrema, por la emergencia y no hay que temer, solo fue un poco, había que reponerle y no teníamos de su tipo de sangre es stock, es un tipo raro, como la mía. _

- _Como la tuya? No entiendo_- le preguntó la abuela_- cómo un tipo raro_- acercándose a la incubadora.

-_ En otro momento te explico Narcisa, ahora tu nieto es nuestra prioridad._

-_Ohh, pequeño, eres como tu padre, tan chiquito_- lloraba ahora desconsolada- _tan indefenso_.

Hermione, le explicó todo lo sucedido y lo actuado.

Cuando estaba por abandonar la sala, escuchó un débil llanto que fue intensificándose. Scorpius. Se aproximó a él, le sostuvo la mano y ella le dijo, mientras acariciaba su manito- _bebé debo alimentarme pero regreso enseguida_- tocaba su redondo vientre, Rose había empezado a patear-_tu padre ya está en camino-_ Scorpius se calmó al escucharla y abrió sus ojitos.

Grises, como el acero, la miraban. Desde la incubadora y desde la puerta.

Amanecía. Afuera la luz le ganaba a la oscuridad, adentro iluminaba su alma.

Gracias por estar, como siempre digo, perdón por la demora pero serán recompensados.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**LA ROSA Y SUS ESPINAS**

Mañana del 25 de diciembre, había nevado intensamente durante la noche pero esto no había impedido que Hermione visitara a su paciente favorito. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

_- Tienes el nombre de uno de los doce titanes, pequeño_- le decía mientras lo arrullaba_- y eres mi favorito, el Señor del Sol, valiente niño_- le había depositado un beso en su frágil cabecita y cuando estuvo dormido lo depositó en la cuna.

_- Cuando lo lleve a casa llorará toda la noche Granger_- la había sobresaltado - _perdón no quise asustarte_- agregó Draco, que había regresado de la mansión tras una ducha y un cambio de ropa pues había pasado otra noche con su hijo- _pero lo digo en serio, lo tienes mal acostumbrado_.

_- Ya no te quejes que seguramente le sobrarán brazos para malcriarlo-_ respondió Hermione mientras arropaba al niño- _gracias_- Draco le había entregado una taza de chocolate caliente, habían establecido una pequeña tradición, que respetaban cada mañana desde que había nacido su hijo.

_-Feliz Navidad Draco_.

_-Feliz Navidad gracias a ti Hermione_- le dijo mirándola fijamente- _esto es de_ _parte de mi hijo_- le entregó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel plateado con un moño verde.

- _Draco, sabes que no tenías_ _que hacerlo pero gracias Hyperion_- había girado y mirado a la cuna- _pero la próxima vez no dejes que tu padre elija el papel de regalo._

-_Qué tiene de malo._

_-Nada Draco, pero das por hecho que tu niño vestirá esos colores._

_-Lo dudas?_

-_Apostamos_?- lo había sorprendido Hermione

_- Elige tú, pero piénsalo tranquila, tienes once años por delante._

-_Te vas a arrepentir_- canturreaba la leona.

- _Hay tiempo, ahora, abrirás tu regalo?_- preguntó ansioso.

Dejando la tasa en una mesita contigua Hermione procedió a desenvolver el presente. Una cajita de terciopelo rojo apareció, ella lo había mirado con una ceja levantada_- Tu color, ahora no te quejes_- acotó el rubio.

Hermione había quedado atónita, nada podía describir mejor lo que le sucedía. En el interior yacía un broche en forma rosa, de la cual se desprendía un pimpollo, totalmente hecha en platino con incrustaciones de diamantes, una reliquia.

Ella levantó la vista, había intentado decir alguna palabra pero los sonidos que salían de sus labios nada tenían de palabras, balbuceaba.

-Te _mereces esto y mucho más Hermione, no digas nada, ni siquiera lo intentes_-ella negaba con la cabeza- _no hay devolución. Tú hiciste por mi familia lo que nadie nunca ni siquiera lo intentó, has asegurado que mi sangre continúe, tú eres la salvadora del futuro de los Malfoy. Tú salvaste mi hijo Hermione, eso no sé como compensártelo, nunca más estaré solo y es gracias a ti._

Tragó duro y prosiguió_- con lo miserable que hice tu vida, con lo maldito que fui contigo, tus amigos y la Comadreja también_- lo miró frunciendo el ceño- _está bien, tu esposo, a pesar de todos mis errores e intentos incluso de causarte la_ _muerte_- suspiró_- Granger, yo no sé cómo lo haces. Me salvaste otra vez._

-_Draco, ya está. Eso quedó atrás, olvídalo si?-_ lo interrumpió- _Fue la guerra, y solo quedaron víctimas. Ya no lo sigas. Es tiempo de seguir, dejar atrás el dolor. Vive Draco, solo vive y mira hacia el frente._

El abrazo que él le dio la sorprendió, y dándole un beso en la cabeza entre los rulos salvajes que la caracterizaban, dejando su boca más de lo necesario, le pidió perdón.

-Te _perdoné hace muchos años Malfoy. Y gracias por el broche, es demasiado,_ _pero es precioso_- se había alejado incómoda-_me encanta la rosa, será la primera, la mejor llegará en un mes._

-_Tu hija cierto. Mi madre, me contó, de ahí la elección de esa reliquia_.

_-Debe haberte costado una fortuna._

-_Preocupada por mi dinero ahora?-_ había bromeado el rubio.

_-Muy gracioso._

_-Perteneció a la madre de mi abuelo Abraxas, un obsequio del zar de Rusia. A ella le encantaban las rosas, se dedicaba a su cultivo, aún hay varias plantas en la Mansión, de los que se ocupa mi madre. Los Romanov fueron muy amigos de ella, era una mujer muy inteligente, independiente y con posturas políticas bastante adelantadas para la época, murió muy joven, dando a luz a la hermanita de mi abuelo, ninguna sobrevivió._

_-Historia triste, lo siento._

-_Nunca fue fácil el nacimiento de los Malfoy como puedes ver_- terminó Draco.

Hermione le explicó que ella empezaba su licencia por maternidad desde la próxima semana pero que había decidido continuar asistiendo a su Titán, así le llamaba ella, hasta que abandonara el hospital. Entonces el sanador de la familia podría continuar con la atención que necesitaría de allí en adelante, como todo recién nacido normal, con controles mensuales.

Draco había tenido la intención de pedirle que cuando se reintegrara a sus labores, que continuara siendo la sanadora de su hijo, pero prefirió callar, lo haría llegado el momento.

Hermione conservó la Rosa Romanov, se había enamorado de ella desde que la vio.

El almuerzo de Navidad se había realizado en casa de los Potter, el hogar de su hermano del alma. Les había relatado las circunstancias del nacimiento del último Malfoy, y a pesar de las diferencias entre ellos, se compadecieron de él.

Cuando les mostró el regalo de su Titán, no podían creer, Ginny se había emocionado por el significado del obsequio- _Tu primera rosa, es preciosa_.

En cambio Ron no parecía agradarle la situación- _Hermione me parece que no deberías haber aceptado eso, menos del hurón y si está encantada, si es una reliquia maldita-_ refunfuñaba.

_-Ron no empieces, eso ya quedó atrás, te conté todo lo que hablé con Narcisa y _

-_Narcisa es ahora_- la había interrumpido bruscamente -_desde cuándo tanta confianza-_ había empezado a gritar- _son los Malfoy Hermione, despierta, los_ _Malfoy, nunca, escúchame bien, ellos nunca hacen nada si no reciben algo a cambio. Y además casi moriste frente a ellos y ninguno hizo nada._

-_Basta Ron, ya basta_. _Sé perfectamente bien como eran los Malfoy, ahora es distinto Ron, viven libres como nosotros, también intentan seguir adelante, dejar rencores, por qué no puedes entender eso. Piensa Ron, por una vez en tu vida piensa en lo que dices_- y se arrepintió de la última frase.

-_Aunque yo no tenga tu gran inteligencia_- ironizaba Ron_- aunque no tenga tus conocimientos ni sea un sabelotodo, conozco mejor que tú a los Malfoy, soy sangre pura como ellos_- la había terminado de embarrar_- perdón amor, perdón ,_ _no quise decir eso_.

Hermione se había puesto pálida, nunca esperó que su marido dijera esa frase, que el hombre con el que se había casado y que amaba le señalara su origen.

Se desató la tormenta en esa casa. Ginny gritaba defendiendo a su amiga y recordándole a su hermano lo estúpido e inmaduro que había actuado, Harry intentaba controlar y calmar a su esposa mientras Hermione lloraba pero no había apartado la vista de los ojos de Ron que la miraban suplicantes.

-_Amor por favor, déjame que te explique, no quiero que te suceda nada por mi culpa, por no saber expresar cómo me siento._

-_Hablaremos en casa Ronald_- y sin despedirse Hermione desapareció.

Ron la siguió pero cuando estuvo en casa, ésta estaba vacía y a oscuras. Él sentía igual. Lo había hecho de nuevo, le falló otra vez.

Para los que están siempre ahí, para los que recién llegan, gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**ANGEL DE LA GUARDA**

Hermione había aparecido en el jardín de la casa de Neville, que al verla corrió a su encuentro puesto que la castaña lloraba desconsoladamente. Entre jazmines y lirios la había guiado a la cocina donde le preparó una infusión para que pudiera tranquilizarse, no podía llorar así y menos en su estado.

Entre sollozos ella le había relatado lo sucedido. Neville no había podido dejar de notar que su amigo de aventuras hacía el esfuerzo involuntario para perder a su esposa. Solito, el mérito era todo suyo. El muy necio Ron Weasley.

-_Hermione no entiendo cómo pudo haber llegado a esta instancia_- sostuvo sus manos y la miraba deseando que le explicara.

Ella lo hizo, con detalles, desde su primer encuentro con Narcisa, la afinidad creciente entre ellas, lo de Astoria, el nacimiento de Scorpius, el regalo, que fue lo que sorprendió más al profesor de Herbología hasta el infeliz desenlace en la casa de Harry que ya él había conocido.

Cuando se había tranquilizado, en parte por el efecto de la infusión y mucho por haberse desahogado, Neville la condujo hacia el cuarto de huésped, ella debía descansar, Hermione se dejó conducir, arropar y se durmió.

Al despertar notó que ya había oscurecido, se levantó a duras penas y se dirigió a la ventana, había empezado a nevar.

Neville lentamente abrió la puerta se sorprendió al verla levantada, le había traído una bandeja con sopa, tarta de chocolate con frutos del bosque, recordó que era su favorita, y un gran vaso de jugo.

_-Nev, perdóname por haber venido así, sin avisar y más en mi estado, tengo mucha vergüenza, no sabía a quién recurrir_- sollozó de nuevo.

-_Ya está, Jean_- solo él la llamaba así-_nada de eso_- mientras la abrazaba- _para esto estamos los amigos, sabes que para ti estoy siempre, cálmate_- el llanto fue aumentando- _Jean te sientes bien_- preguntó afligido, se había separado un poco y la sostenía de los brazos.

-_No Nev_- se quejó- _tengo contracciones y aún no es tiempo de que _nazca _mi bebé_.

-_Te llevo a San Mungo en este instante_- había palidecido.

-_No, ya pasará, ya me recuesto y_ –no había podido terminar la oración cuando se dobló en dos por el dolor- _ayúdame Nev_- gimió.

La sala de emergencias del hospital estaba atestada de pacientes esperando ser atendidos, la mayoría acudía por los excesos durante los festejos.

-_Típico, típico_- se quejaba uno de los sanadores de guardia- _no comen nada, beben solo agua, entonces no entiendo qué pudo haberles caído mal-_ murmuraba mientras una enfermera conducía un paciente a uno de los consultorios, ella sonreía sin embargo el paciente lo miraba para maldecirlo.

Cuando la pareja de amigos apareció en el vestíbulo fueron vistos por Charity Smith, que había estado haciendo un reemplazo esa noche.

-_Hermione-_ gritó_- por Merlín, rápido tráigala por acá-_ mientras despejaba el camino.

Neville la llevaba en brazos, ella estaba desmayada.

Draco había estado alimentando a Scorpius, Narcisa los observaba, estaba orgullosa del hombre en el que se había convertido su hijo.

-_Si Lucius hubiera actuado así_- pensaba con nostalgia- _pero en esos tiempos él tenía otras preocupaciones._

-_Madre, quieres cargarlo?_

- _Siempre-_ le respondió sonriendo- _ven pequeño titán_- el niño la había mirado- _será el mejor Malfoy que haya existido hasta hoy_- le decía- _tú traerás luz a la familia-_besó su manito firmemente aferrada a su dedo índice.

Ella levantó la mirada, entonces brillosa y miró a su hijo- _me recuerda tanto a ti, físicamente, tú no parabas de llorar, hasta los elfos huían si podían_- le espetó risueña.

_-Madre, que tus recuerdos queden entre nosotros, espero._

-_Hermione lo sabe, le pareció adorable._

_-Sí, cómo no_- refunfuñaba el rubio.

Lentamente Hermione había despertado, aturdida todavía por la medicación pensó, lo último que recordaba es ver a Neville sosteniéndola, mucho dolor y luego solo la oscuridad. En un rápido movimiento tocó su vientre, suspiró- _aún estás conmigo mi Rose, me hubiera muerto si algo te pasaba_.

_- Hola Jean_- susurró Neville que había estado sentado en in rincón con los codos en las rodillas mirándola atentamente.

_-Gracias amigo, por cuidarnos, eres nuestro Ángel de la guarda._

-_Empezamos otra vez? Y sabes que no sé a qué te refieres con eso de Ángel de la guarda-_ apuntó risueño- _Ron está hablando con la sanadora que te atendió_- prosiguió- _enseguida regresa, está muy dolido, muy mortificado amiga, nunca lo vi así._

_-Me imaginó_- había vuelto su mirada hacia su vientre, lo acariciaba- _No lo entiendo Nev, por qué actúa así_- sus ojos se habían humedecido.

-_Deja que te lo explique, que se disculpe._

-_Cuántas veces más Neville_- preguntó llorosa.

_-Las que sean necesarias Jean, él te ama y tú a él._

_- A veces no estoy tan segura_- aseveró- _sus actitudes me confunden._

_-Nunca fue fácil tratar con él Jean, es muy impulsivo pero de un gran corazón._

_-Eso lo sé muy bien Nev pero ya es un hombre, ya dejamos muy atrás la adolescencia y ahora será un padre._

-_Nena_- se había acercado y tomado su mano acariciándola- _en su interior aún es un niño inseguro, temeroso de perderte, eres su tesoro, la joya más preciada._

_-Bonita forma de tratar una joya_- agregó sonriendo.

_-Esa en mi Jean, sonriendo a pesar de todo._

_-Yo lo amo, eso no voy a negarlo pero a veces es tan idiota que me dan ganas de, uhhhh, estrangularlo-_ entonces reía con todas ganas.

_-Interrumpo_- era Narcisa.

_-Sra. Malfoy, adelante por favor_- dijo Neville.

_-Hermione querida, me alegro de verte recuperada, nos diste un buen susto, verdad profesor Longbottom?_

_-Narcisa, cómo te enteraste? Digo_ -había mirado a Neville sorprendida.

_-Draco y yo nos dirigíamos a comer algo y vimos cuando te traían hacia la habitación, nos preocupamos terriblemente, por supuesto y el profesor aquí amablemente nos contó que estabas de visita en su casa y te indispusiste._

Hermione giró hacia Neville, su amigo del alma, su otro hermano, le agradeció con la mirada su intervención y por guardar su secreto.

_-Ya estoy muy bien Narcisa, gracias por venir_- y agregó- _y gracias por la Rosa por cierto._

Sonriendo y acariciando su frente le dijo- _la Rosa es de parte de los hombres Malfoy, mi regalo aún no fue entregado, pero eso será en otro momento porque aún no puedes hacer uso de él._

_-Narcisa no debiste hacerlo, tú sabes que yo no espero nada_.

_-Me imaginé que no, pero el tuyo lo estoy disfrutando mucho, nunca me imaginé que me divertiría tanto un libro._

_-También le obsequió un libro_- le preguntó Neville- _ella no pierde la costumbre pero a pesar de eso, siempre pero siempre elige el libro correcto._

_-"Cómo ser la mejor abuela y no morir en el intento", profesor Lon…_

_-Neville, por favor dígame Neville_-la interrumpió.

_-Muy amable de su parte Neville, le agradezco su confianza_.

_-Si mi amiga confía en Ud. yo no puedo dudar Sra. Malfoy_- la puerta se abrió y por ella había ingresado Ron junto a una enfermera que le entregó a Hermione una poción para dormir y relajar su musculatura uterina.

Narcisa se había levantado y abandonado la habitación con la promesa de regresar en otro momento. Neville, en cambio permaneció.

_-Quieres algo Hermione, puedo traértelo_- preguntó dulcemente ella había empezado a dormirse otra vez.

_-Gracias Nev, así estoy bien._

-_Ya estoy acá Neville, puedo hacerlo, soy su marido y puedo cuidar de ella._

_-Demuéstralo entonces_- gruñó mirándolo, su amiga se había dormido agradeció mentalmente que eso ocurrirá pues no quería ser él quien la alterara_- tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente Ron, me oíste_-lo increpó.

_-Ahora no es momentos de reproches, ahora no_- había girado hacia su esposa y las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-_Está bien, me voy pero regreso más tarde necesito bañarme y comer algo, pasé una mala noche-_ se acercó a la cama y la besó en la frente y apartándose le dijo_-cuídala Ron, ella vale mucho y a pesar de que te ama puedes perderla amigo, hazme caso._

_-Te preocupas demasiado por __**mi **__esposa._

_-Sabes perfectamente que nunca dejé de amarla y que si nunca se lo dije es porque ella te eligió antes de conocer mis sentimientos, respeto eso Ron, y si no te considerara mi amigo nunca te hubieras enterado. Yo fui frontal contigo, te confesé lo que siento por ella y jamás saldrá de mis labios el amor que le tengo. Para ella siempre seré su amigo o su Ángel de la Guarda, como ella lo prefiera. No hagas que me arrepienta de mi silencio, está bien?_

Asintió secándose el rostro, Neville le dio una palmada en el hombro y salió.

Tres horas después Hermione abrió los ojos y encontró a su esposo durmiendo, había apoyado su cabeza en la cama y la había asido fuertemente. Él noto que su mujer se había movido y se incorporó asustado.

-_Ey_-le dijo ella.

-_Hola princesa, cómo te sientes_.

-_Bien ahora que ya pasó el peligro_.

-_Lo siento amor_- acariciando su mano- _soy un imbécil_.

Ella solamente asintió y lo dejó hablar, sabía que él lo necesitaba. Llorando le explicó de su miedo de perderlas. Que la amaba más que a nadie y estaba dispuesto a madurar, que ella tenía razón, como siempre, que le demostraría que no se había equivocado al elegirlo. Que tenía celos de los Malfoy, pero intentaría superarlos, aunque no les tenía mucha confianza por todo el pasado que los unía, sin embargo confiaría en su aceptación de disculpas.

_-Te amo Hermione, lo que más me duele a parte de poner en riesgo sus vidas es la forma en que saqué a relucir tu origen, no te mereces que yo te tratara así._

_-Shhh, ya Ron, entiendo que fue en un arrebato, solo júrame que no lo repetirás, después de todo lo que vivimos, no lo harás de nuevo._

_-Te lo juro amor._

_-Bueno, si no la próxima vez le cuento a tu madre y te las arreglas con ella._

Ron se puso blanco como la nieve que se había acumulado en la ventana.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de golpe e ingresaron los padres de Hermione muy asustados, su madre se arrojó a sus brazos y lloró, la embarazada no podía calmarla, detrás de ellos llegaron los Potter que habían ido a buscarlos.

_-Todo bien-_le preguntó Harry a Ron.

_-Si hermano, todo mejor ahora_- respondió mirando a su hermosa esposa.

_-Más te vale_- le susurró_- la próxima te juro que no detengo a Ginny_- agregó.

Ronald Weasley tragó duro.

**Es mi homenaje al hombre más valiente de toda la saga, Neville. Personaje que adoramos, verdad amiga?**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**UN AMIGO Y UN TESTIGO**

Un ángel, eso era lo que Neville había visto cuando ingresó a la habitación de Rose. Su madre la acunaba entre sus brazos, cantaba suavemente mientras la miraba embelesada. Él se quedó en silencio, aunque quisiera, no podía hablar, demasiada belleza había encontrado.

Los lirios blancos que había llevado perdían su perfección ante la imagen de su amiga cerca de la ventana e iluminada por la luz del atardecer. Hermione levantó los ojos, miró a su amigo y sonrió. Estiró su mano, él se acercó, la tomó y se dirigieron al sillón.

-_Hola padrino, me da gusto tenerte en casa_- le dijo Hermione como en un susurro entregándole a Rose. Se había levantado a poner los lirios sobre la mesa.

Neville no entendió al principio, entonces la miró fijamente _-padrino, yo?-_ preguntó dubitativo, el inseguro amigo había regresado.

-_Si Nev tú serás el padrino de Rose, la madrina será Luna, fue mi elección_.

_-Pero yo pensé que serían Harry y Ginny._

_-Ellos lo serán si algún día tenemos un hijo varón._

Neville no podía creer y seguía sin hablar. Su mirada perdida, la emoción lo había embargado.

Hermione sonreía, no quería interrumpir su silencio, sabía que los pensamientos de su casi hermano lo abrumaban. Pero ella seguía allí, cantando una nana para su hija pero también para su amigo, su Nev.

Narcisa había ingresado al estudio de Draco, quien en esos momentos había estado jugando con su hijo, el tiempo libre que disponía lo dedicaba a Scorpius, de casi dos meses ya.

_-Hay buenas noticias_- dijo su madre -_Hermione fue mamá hace una semana_.

_-Cómo lo supiste_ -preguntó con curiosidad mal disimulada.

-_Recibí una carta de ella, esta mañana, me invita a su casa la próxima semana, y pide si puedo llevar a mi nieto-_ agregó mientras tomaba al niño en sus brazos.

Draco asintió_- por supuesto madre, puedes llevarlo._

_-eso imaginé, aunque sea a la casa de un traidor a la sangre?_

_-Madre, quieres insinuar algo?_

-_Nada hijo, nada, solo es la costumbre_- había besado a su nieto lo entregó a su padre y abandonó la sala, sonriendo arteramente, había conseguido la reacción buscada en su hijo, un hombre.

Ron no había estado muy feliz con la noticia de que Neville sería el padrino de su hija, sus inseguridades lo ahogaban. No podía disimular su malestar, su esposa lo había notado pero no entendía la causa. Ella no lo investigaría, supuso que se debía a que ninguno de sus hermanos tendría ese privilegio, nada más alejado de la verdad.

Esperaba a su amigo en el bar donde se reunían después de cada partido, era una tradición de estos tiempos en paz. Ron estaba nervioso, lo que iba a pedirle a Neville era algo muy delicado. Había elegido esta vez una mesa alejada, en un sector privado, allí nadie los molestaría o peor, escucharía su demanda.

Puntual como siempre Neville ingresó al bar, preguntó por Ron al mesero que ya los conocía y se dirigió hasta la mesa indicada, Neville se sorprendió por tanta privacidad, esto no pintaba para bueno.

_-ey Ron, cómo estás compadre_-saludó con la amabilidad de siempre.

_-Hola Neville_- respondió Ron secamente.

_-sucede algo, Rose y Hermione están bien_.

_-Ellas están perfectas, gracias, pero no te cité aquí para hacer sociales._

_-Tú me dirás entonces._

_-Quiero que te niegues al padrinazgo de mi hija y que te alejes de nosotros-_ dijo sin más Ron.

Neville lo miraba perplejo, no podía creer lo que había escuchado pero no le sorprendía. Era una actitud típica de su amigo, celoso, egoísta, inseguro.

_-Por supuesto que Hermione jamás sabrá los motivos, le dirás que no te sientes capaza de ocupar nuestro lugar si llegara a pasarnos algo, aunque creo que mi lugar lo ocuparías sin ningún inconveniente…_

_-Antes que sigas diciendo estupideces Ron mejor cállate_- lo había interrumpido Neville- _por una vez en tu vida cierra tu boca y…._

_-Estupideces, estupideces, ponte en mi lugar Neville_-agregó furioso casi a los gritos.

-_Crees que yo actuaría de esta manera? Que poco me conoces amigo_- le espetó Neville y suspirando añadió- _Ron yo jamás desconfiaría de ti menos si hubieras confesado tus sentimientos, yo jugué limpio, a qué le temes._

_-A perderla, ahora perderlas._

_-Vas derechito a eso si continúas con esta postura Ronald, recapacita. Yo la amo y tú lo sabes perfectamente, eres el único que conoce mi amor por ella. No te parece que hubiera sido más fácil ocultártelo y actuar solapadamente._

_- No te atreverías, ella es mía._

_-Ahí es donde te equivocas Ron, ella no es de tu propiedad, ella te eligió que no es lo mismo. Crees que solo yo me había fijado en ella, crees que Hermione no es una mujer que podía atraer a otros hombres? Ella es mucha mujer, una gran mujer y mi mejor amiga. Ella me siente así, nunca me _vio_ con otros ojos. Siempre estuvo para mí cuando todos se habían ido, cuando nadie me miraba, cuando más solo estuve. Ella me consoló cuando pensaba en mis padres, cuando como un loco quería matar a quienes los dejaron así, vacíos, Hermione me abrazaba en mis momentos de debilidad, ella me dio la seguridad que me faltaba, me empujó a seguir mis sueños. Pero al mejor de ellos, al único que yo quería, el que me completaría como hombre lo dejé seguir. Yo no lucharía por ella- _mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-_ sabes por qué?- _ycon la voz ahogada agregó_- porque siempre supe que te amaba, a pesar de tus errores, de tus arrebatos, de tu ingenuidad, de tus temores, siempre fuiste tú Ron. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no te la mereces. Pero sin embargo no me arrepiento de mi elección. Yo la tengo a mi lado, la cuido, estoy para ella y tú a pesar de ser su marido, su hombre, haces lo mismo?. No, le ocultas esto que sientes, tienes miedo Ron. _

_-Yo no _-continuó Neville_- yo soy lo que soy gracias a ella y por mi amiga voy a seguir adelante, voy a dejar este amor que siento en mi corazón, guardado, atesorado, es mi mejor recuerdo y voy a seguir, ya es tiempo de que lo haga. _

Se incorporó lentamente, arregló sus vestiduras. Lo que había presenciado como testigo involuntario lo había dejado absorto. No se arrepentía de la indiscreción ya que lo que había escuchado era de un valor incalculable. Desde entonces lo miraría de otra manera. Todo un hombre había resultado Neville Longbottom quien le había dado una lección que jamás olvidaría.

A paso decidido avanzó y se detuvo frente a la mesa contigua_- Sres. buenas noches_ -miró a Neville a los ojos- _profesor Longbottom un placer volver a verlo_ -y bajó la cabeza para honrar sus palabras, giró hacia su enemigo de la infancia y gélidamente dijo_- de ti no puedo decir lo mismo Weasel_- Ron ceñía sus manos. Regresó su mirada a Neville y agregó_- su secreto está a salvo conmigo_- y tendió su mano, éste la tomó en un fuerte apretón.

_-Gracias Sr. Malfoy._

_-Draco para ti, soy Draco._

_-Draco, saluda a tu madre de mi parte por favor._

_-Así lo haré, buenas noches no los interrumpo más_- y sin más el rubio abandonó el lugar.

-_Por cierto_- agregó Neville- _yo soy el padrino de Rose_.

Ron se sentía el más miserable de los hombres, no solamente porque aún desconfiaba de quien le había contado su mayor secreto sino que también alguien más lo sabía, alguien que había empezado a frecuentar su esposa. Más vacilaciones, más incertidumbres. Más temores y más errores.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**MEMORIAS EN SEPIA**

Unos ojos grises la miraban con intensidad, la habían encontrado finalmente. Hermione arrullaba al único Malfoy que había querido desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Narcisa los contemplaba sumida en un silencio que a gritos decía que allí estaba forjándose un apego sin igual, íntimo, único. Ella había acunado a Rose- _dulce niña de fuego_- dijo en un susurro_- es hermosa, igual a ti._

_-Cuando está despierta tiene el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando constantemente_- se miraron, rieron- _si tienes razón igual a mí, además la pobre heredó lo salvaje de mis cabellos._

_-Eso es algo que te define, te caracteriza_- había acotado Narcisa.

_-Dime Narcisa, te costó convencer a Draco de traer a Hyperion_- preguntó ansiosa_- tenía muchas ganas de verlo, ya que no estuve cuando fue su alta y luego estuve en casa los últimos dos meses del embarazo._

_-Draco aceptó gustoso, te debemos mucho y no iba a oponerse ante tu requerimiento y lo demás lo entendemos perfectamente._

Durante la semana previa a la visita a la casa de Hermione, Narcisa había encontrado algo que la había llenado de recuerdos, emociones perdidas y sueños sin cumplir. Un cofre tallado en madera de ébano con una cerradura que solo podía abrirse con una clave que ella guardaba en un camafeo olvidado entre sus alhajas. Un regalo de su primo predilecto. Entonces decidió llevarlo a la casa de Hermione y compartir sus memorias.

-_Quiero mostrarte algo que encontré, casi sin querer_- le había dicho ansiosa-_creo que se dejó encontrar_- agregó sonriendo de lado.

Su elfina personal había aparecido con el cofrecito, Narcisa agradeció y lo abrió.

Para cualquier persona solo serían un montón de papeles de colores y fotos, para ella era un tesoro.

_-Acá yo había guardado cada carta, mensaje que recibí de Sirius y fotos de nuestra infancia juntos. Pero hay un par en especial que puede interesarte_- había confesado Narcisa.

Hermione la había escuchado atentamente pero la curiosidad estaba devorándola.

Narcisa le había entregado una vieja foto en sepia, aparecían varios jóvenes, ella reconoció a cuatro de ellos-_Dónde se la tomaron_- preguntó ahogada por las lágrimas, lo que sus ojos habían encontrado no tenía precio.

-_Glastonbury en 1978, me había escapado de Lucius_- confesó risueña, la castaña la miró sin entender_- ya estábamos comprometidos e íbamos a casarnos a principios de año siguiente, pero Sirius me había retado a cometer una locura antes de convertirme en la gran y aristocrática señora Malfoy, como él se burlaba, entonces acepté el reto y le mentí a mis padres que necesitaba hacer unas compras para el ajuar de novia y que me reuniría con una amiga en París y me nos fuimos a el festival de música y arte independiente más extraño y hermoso que vi en mi vida_- su mirada la había perdido y miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa en el rostro que nunca antes Hermione le había visto.

-_Nos encontramos en un lugar cercano, él ya estaba con Potter y Lupin, amigos inseparables por cierto, compañeros de todas las travesuras que puedas imaginarte…_

_-Apuesto que Remus estaba allí para controlarlos y frenarlos en su entusiasmo-_ había interrumpido Hermione.

-_Exactamente, Lupin era el equilibrio en ese trío, llegamos al sitio y pasamos unos días fantásticos, yo había congeniado muy bien con los muchachos y no se cansaban en el intento de convencerme que no me casara_- sonrió- _pero era inevitable, luego lo entendieron._

_-Entonces conocimos a un grupo de chicas que estaban de vacaciones, estudiantes…_

_-Narcisa_- interrumpió Hermione- _pero no entiendo, Glastonbury es un festival muggle, cómo hiciste para estar allí, tus creencias y tu desprecio hacia ellos, no lo entiendo._

_-Cuando yo estaba con Sirius era otra, él me contagiaba su luz, no sé explicarlo, despertaba en mi unas ganas de dejar todo y seguirlo, disfruté mucho esa experiencia, los chicos decían que parecía una Griffindor, jamás les respondí, mi cobardía terminó por confirmar mi casa_.- terminó con un dejo de tristeza.

Hermione noto eso_- qué pasó con las chicas_- intentó sacarla de sus recuerdos tristes.

Narcisa secó un lágrima y prosiguió_- las chicas eran estudiantes de una universidad, muy alegres y Sirius quedó cautivado con una de ella, la recuerdo, castaña, ojos como los tuyos, de tu estatura, adorable en serio, muy inteligente, decían sus amigas que la habían convencido a duras penas que fuera, una sabelotodo-_ la miraba risueña_- su nombre era Jean, el apellido no lo recuerdo muy bien pero era francés._

_-Leroux_- había preguntado temerosa la castaña.

-_Ese era_- confirmó Narcisa.

_-Es el apellido de soltera de mi madre, pero no lo entiendo, nunca me habló de ello- _comentó apenada.

-_Tu madre, eso creí cuando vi la foto otra vez, sabía que me recordabas a alguien_- continuó-_Sirius se había enamorado de ella, según tengo entendido habían quedado en seguir viéndose, pero no se pudo, por tu sabes quién_- añadió.

Hermione se había acercado a la gran cuna donde dormían los niños, los acariciaba, suspiró y miró a Narcisa.

_-Ahora entiendo la afinidad de Sirius, nos llevábamos tan bien, me miraba como si quisiera decirme algo, entonces no le entendía, y recién comprendo la naturalidad con la que mi madre se comportó cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts_- se había sentado y continuó- _en cambio mi padre se sintió excluido de algo que creyó que solo nosotras compartíamos._

_- En fin, ahora todo es más claro_- prosiguió_-cuando estuvo escondido en la casa Black, nos hicimos muy unidos, Sirius y yo hablábamos mucho, aseábamos la casa juntos, por indicación de Molly, aunque ella no estaba a gusto con nuestra amistad, pero no nos importaba_-agregó- _en esos días cuando los adultos no estaban, solíamos escaparnos a mi casa, él como Canuto_

_-su forma animago_- acotó Narcisa.

_-exactamente, adoraba ir allá_- y agregó con picardía_- con razón tenía tanto apego a mi mamá y ella fue cautivada al instante con Canuto, tanto que quería quedarse con él_ -y acotó radiante- _si lo hubiera sabido_ _entonces._

_-Cómo hacían para escapar a tu casa, me imagino que los vigilaban._

_-A mi no, avisaba antes de hacerlo, podía visitar a mis padres y en mi vecindario no era raro verme con un perro pero nadie sabía que Sirius venía conmigo._

Entonces Hermione le contó cuánto le gustaba esos paseos al triste Black, habían disfrutado los pocos meses juntos, hablaban de todos los temas, él sabía de sus sentimientos hacia el menor de los Weasley pero él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su elección, le había dicho en varias ocasiones que ella merecía a un hombre con una capacidad igual, que tarde o temprano las diferencias aparecerían. Aunque Sirius quería mucho a los colorados, valiente familia y siempre sabían apoyado la causa, jamás había desconfiado de ellos, pero simplemente él creía que Ron no era para su pequeña leona.

Grandes discusiones habían tenido al respecto pero el intercambio de ideas en voz alta, como les había llamado Remus a sus acaloradas peleas verbales, terminaba cuando decían juntos **"pero nadie manda en el corazón**", y reían un buen rato. Finalizaban esos días comiendo torta de chocolate con frutos del bosque, solos en la cocina, en la biblioteca o en el ático, escondidos de los demás habitantes de la oscura casa Black, sobre todo de Remus, adicto al chocolate; en una de las tantas competencias en las que siempre ganaba Sirius o mejor dicho Canuto.

- _Era un maldito tramposo, pero me hace falta mucho, aún extraño las largas charlas de la vida, bueno, en lo que se podía, cuando no tenía una que otra anécdota que contar, nos hicimos muy confidentes_- secando una lágrima añadió- _sufrió mucho los últimos meses, seguía encerrado, preso en una casa que odiaba, creo que morir lo liberó._

_-Mi primo querido- _los recuerdos la habían abrumado_- pero mira lo que tengo aquí_- le había entregado una foto toda arrugada doblada al medio, ella pasó su varita por encima y la puso en el regazo de Hermione, era una foto de Sirius y una joven idéntica a ella.

-_Es mi madre_- acarició la foto- _ella aún conserva esa blusa hippie, la adora, nunca supe por qué la atesora con tanto cariño._

_-Ahora lo sabes- _y tristemente agregó_- al mes siguiente no volví a verlo, nos distanciamos definitivamente, aunque en alguna ocasión recibía un mensaje que yo respondía secretamente, me casé y lo demás ya es historia._

_-Gracias por compartir esto conmigo Narcisa, es parte de mi pasado también_- y guardando las fotos acotó_- mi madre me debe una charla._

_-no la abrumes con preguntas, en esa época ella no había conocido a tu padre._

_- lo sé, lo único que me dijeron es que cuando se conocieron mi madre estaba sumida en una gran tristeza y que el amor que mi padre le había profesado la_ _había ayudado a salir de esa oscuridad, entiendo ahora sus palabras, "__**tu padre fue el ángel que me rescató y lo amo más por animarse a ello, por amarme sin esperar nada a cambio".**_

_-es mi deber decirle, contarle todo esto Narcisa, sufre todavía por la muerte de mi padre, pero también sufre por lo que no sabe._

_-Será lo mejor, si así lo consideras, cerrar el círculo._

Los niños estaban despiertos, no habían llorado, Scorpius miraba a su compañera, balbuceaba entonces Narcisa lo había levantado y les regaló a las damas una sonrisa preciosa.

_-Narcisa puede preguntarte por tu esposo?-_ había preguntado indecisa temía haber ofendido a su invitada.

_-si todo sale como esperamos podrá quedar en libertad en Junio._

_-cómo esperamos- _la miró sin entender.

_- así es_- le respondió mientras acunaba a su nieto y lo alimentaba- _Draco y los abogados están trabajando en ello, pedimos al Tribunal si puede concluir su condena en la Mansión, ya que no está bien de salud y mientras más tiempo permanezca en la cárcel empeorará su estado pero cuando finalice el tiempo de reclusión tenemos pensado irnos a Francia- _había agregado esto esperando alguna reacción.

_-Francia, por qué?-_ ahí estaba lo que Narcisa quería encontrar- _por qué irse, si cumplen con la condena no deberían distanciarse, digo sus cosas están acá el bebé debería criarse en la Mansión y no pueden alejarse_- añadió apenada.

Hermione había notado que su reacción era desmedida pero agregó intentando disimular- _Qué tiene, puedo saberlo y si necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo_

_-Hermione, nada me gustaría más que te ocuparas tú de su estado pero creo que no querrías volver a nuestra casa, o me equivoco_

_-Debo cerrar mis heridas definitivamente Narcisa, volver allí sería la última pero mientras tanto podría visitarlo en Azkaban._

_-Siempre defensora de las causas perdidas, no te lo permitirían, niña, menos en tu estado y no sé qué diría Lucius._

Habían acordado que hablarían en el futuro sobre ello.

_-Buenas tardes_- había llegado Ron y su cara demostraba la incomodidad del encuentro.

_-Sr. Weasley, buenas tardes, ya nos íbamos._

_-Hola Ron, cómo está tu hermana._

-_Ya nació el niño, Albus Severus, y no vas a creer quien será el feliz_- había remarcado lo de feliz entre comillas con los dedos_- padrino del último Potter._

Riendo las mujeres coincidieron- _quien otro, espero que ahora si salga del encierro autoimpuesto._

Aquí algunos pincelazos de la amistad que está forjándose. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por estar. Besos.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**PADRINOS Y PROTECTORES**

El recuerdo de la visita de sus ex-alumnos todavía lo perturbaba.

Habían logrado su propósito. Casi sin querer, pero emocionado como pocas veces, él seguiría unido a los descendientes de la sangre amada. Ni el tiempo ni las circunstancias podían separarlo de ella. Severus Snape sería el padrino del último Potter.

Harry junto a Hermione habían visitado al esquivo profesor de Pociones, en la calle de La Hilandera, entonces en mejores condiciones que hace siete años. Lo habían convencido, aunque todo el esfuerzo fue fruto de la infalibilidad de Hermione.

- _Srta. Granger no puede ponerme en esta posición, no me niego, pero yo quiero seguir así como estoy, tranquilo sin tanta exposición y aceptar la propuesta de nuestro salvador-_ le había dirigido una mirada de reproche a Harry-_me obliga a abandonar mi exilio. Sufrí demasiado, y Ud. lo sabe mejor que nadie_- exclamó Snape.

- _Profesor_- antes esta palabra Severus había intentado amedrentarla pero Hermione lo había apuntado con un dedo- _no me mire así, siempre lo llamaré así, lo respeto demasiado y Ud. lo sabe perfectamente_- le dijo con la misma intensidad, no se dejaba intimidar por el ex espía de Dumbledore- _me lo debes si es necesario voy a obligarlo, no me provoque, me conoce demasiado._

-_Señor, se lo pido por el recuerdo de mi madre_- imploró Harry- _Ud. me cuidó hasta casi morir yo deseo que mi hijo tenga la mejor protección, la suya._

_-Eso es jugar sucio Potter_- le respondió casi escupiendo el apellido.

La mirada de Severus se había desviado hacia un libro que disfrazaba entre los miles que residían en esa oscura habitación, entre sus páginas amarillas residía el último recuerdo de la existencia de su eterna amada. Un pedazo de papel que había arrancado de una carta que Lily le había escrito a aquél otro enemigo, Sirius Black. Las leería y su ausencia se esfumaría por un instante. _"__**Con amor Lily"**_**.** No por el recuerdo pero sí por el amor.

_-Acepto._

_-Espero que Ginny haya tenido la misma suerte con Minerva pero sin tanto esfuerzo_- resoplaba Harry- _no entiendo Hermione, qué es lo que hubieras hecho para obligarlo_- se había preguntado desde que llegaron al viejo Castillo de Hogwarts todavía en reconstrucción.

_- Harry, te amo, eres mi hermano pero ese es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba_- lo había mirado ceñuda, indicación de no insistir- _estamos claro_- preguntó con las manos en la cadera, típico de ella y el regreso al colegio le recordó viejos tiempos.

-_Clarísimo_- respondió Harry con temor y abrazados habían llegado a las puertas de la dirección.

Desde afuera se escuchaban los exclamaciones de felicidad-_Aceptó-_ dijo Harry sonriendo.

-_Lo dudabas?-_ finalizó Hermione.

_-Yo quería que la ceremonia se realizara en La Madriguera_- susurraba Ron mientras recibían a los invitados.

_-Amor, nuestra casa es lo suficientemente confortable para llevar a cabo el ritual, además es lo indicado ya te lo dije_- mientras acariciaba su mano- _no te inquietes tanto._

-_Augusta, es un placer tenerla con nosotros_- mientras abrazaba a la Sra. Longbottom.

-_Mi niña, no me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo, amamos a tu familia y además Neville y yo te debemos tanto, hija_- la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

_-Ronald querido_- giró mientras Hermione abrazaba a su ángel lo que incomodó sobremanera a su marido- _cómo va nuestro equipo, espero que ganemos esta temporada, tengo mis esperanzas cifradas en tu capacidad como entrenador_- y acercándose le susurró_- y una buena cantidad de galeones también, no me defraudes-_ le había palmeado la mano que la sostenía.

-_Haré mi mejor esfuerzo Sra. Longbottom_- y los cuatro reían a gusto.

-_Y dónde está mi nieta del corazón, la princesita_- indagó buscándola entre los invitados.

Ron carraspeó perturbado- _está con Charity Smith, es la única que puede contenerla, no sabemos el por qué, será que adora sus bucles._

-_No sería la única que se siente atraída por ellos, verdad Neville_- había codeado a su nieto y sonreía pícaramente.

Hermione se había sorprendido pero esta confidencia la llenaba de felicidad, su ángel merecía ser amado y Charity era la indicada.

-_Bueno, bueno_- Ron había recuperado el buen semblante de repente y esto no había pasado desapercibido para su leona.

_-Abuela avancemos, otros invitados quieren saludar a los chicos_- Neville había intentado salvar la situación pero Hermione se aferró a él y tomándolo de la mano le indicó que la siguiera.

_-Amor acompaña a Augusta hasta su ubicación junto a mi madre, tus padres y el Sr. Lovegood por favor, Nev y yo debemos reunirnos con Luna para iniciar el ritual._

Narcisa deambulaba por la Mansión, había rechazado la invitación al bautismo de la hija de Hermione, la causa distaba de lo que pensó en un primer momento. Tenía un encuentro impostergable, visitaría a Lucius, le habían transferido al ala hospitalaria de la cárcel, su salud empeoraba progresivamente.

-_Madre_- la había llamado Draco- _estás lista_- Narcisa había asentido compungida_- vamos entonces_.

El Bautismo de Rose se desarrolló sin contratiempos. Un bautismo de fuego, idea que había cautivado a Hermione desde el momento en qué Narcisa se lo había sugerido_- Es el indicado para ella, mira sus cabellos, es fuego puro_.

Seis bendiciones le habían otorgado a la niña mientras los padrinos la pasaban a través de las llamas del fuego sagrado y luego sus padres alrededor del mismo. Bendiciones para la generosidad, el apetito de conocimiento, para la abundancia, la vida, la salud y el amor.

Por último había sido ungida con agua de rocío que la madrina había recogido en noche de Luna llena.

Al finalizar la ceremonia las lágrimas habían embargado a todos los presentes pues el padrinazgo significaba, que los lazos que se habían forjado importaban tanto como los lazos de sangre, para fortalecer las alianzas y además que la niña tuviera padrinos fuertes, influyentes y poderosos, e incluso Rose por este lazo también protegería a ellos.

De regreso a la Mansión, los Malfoy habían decidido presentar un pedido al Tribunal de Justicia del Ministerio para trasladar a Lucius a San Mungo, se los había sugerido el sanador de Azkaban. La angustia era palpable entre esas grises paredes, Narcisa se había retirado a sus habitaciones debía meditar profundamente los pasos a seguir.

Al siguiente día la respuesta del Ministerio no se hizo esperar, tenía la autorización pero tendrían que realizar el traslado en el más absoluto secreto. Aunque el requisito más importante fue el que deberían encontrar un sanador que se ocupara del detenido en una de las salas especialmente destinadas a los privados de la libertad. En esta área del hospital los encantos eran muy fuertes e incluso si la situación lo ameritaba se pondría a disposición la custodia de un equipo de Aurores especialmente entrenados para estas circunstancias.

Mientras Draco leía el fallo recibido, su madre había estado de espaldas a él, la decisión estaba tomada entonces tendrían que recurrir a ella una vez más.

_-Madre ni lo pienses, yo no voy a aceptar que la importunemos con un pedido de esta envergadura._

-_Draco no tenemos otra opción_-las lágrimas habían empezado a fluir- _ya estuve hablando con ella al respecto, hace unos meses atrás_- sollozando- _habíamos quedado en que lo hablaríamos en el futuro-_ las palabras nacían ahogadas-_ y el futuro llegó hijo._

Había abrazado a su madre, ella aferrada a sus ropas por fin lloraba desconsolada, él no permitiría que Narcisa se enfrentara y posiblemente fuera rechazada ante el pedido de asistencia a su padre. Le correspondía a él confrontar con un sanador, el dinero no sería el inconveniente, esperaba que esto fuera suficientemente incentivo para ocuparse de su progenitor. Anhelaba tener un poco más de suerte.

Draco Malfoy había aparecido en el vestíbulo del hospital, su presencia no había pasado desapercibida, para bien o para mal la gente no olvidaba.

Solicitó información para encontrarla y se dirigió a su encuentro.

Hermione había estado ocupada en la sala de emergencias las primeras horas de la mañana, pero entonces ya con más calma se había encerrado en su oficina para disfrutar del ansiado chocolate, su fiel compañero.

-_Adelante por favor_- indicó cuando habían golpeado a su puerta_- está abierta_- había caminado hacia la puerta cuando la aparición de Draco se hizo evidente.

_-Malfoy?-_ su rostro expresaba asombro- _sucedió algo, Hyperion está bien, acaso es Narcisa-_ preguntó preocupada.

_-Granger, buenos tardes_- había respondido secamente pero su mirada evidenciaba sus emociones- _ellos están muy bien, no empieces con tu interrogatorio_- había intentado sonar como la hacía en la escuela. No lo había conseguido.

Hermione lo había mirado ceñuda- _entonces que quieres acá_- le preguntó con indiferencia mientras retornaba a su escritorio y le indicaba que se sentara.

Draco mentalmente se reprimía por comportarse tan infantilmente, debía dejar sus temores atrás, comportase como un adulto.

_-Disculpa Granger, no fue mi intención tratarte tan toscamente_

_-Tratarte tan toscamente, tratarte tan toscamente, perece un trabalenguas, repítelo tratarte tan toscamente_- Hermione había intentado descomprimir la situación con una broma, notó que la postura de Draco se había relajado y estaba segura que su visita no era una formalidad.

-_Graciosa-_ reía entre dientes pero había adorado el propósito de Hermione.

-_Bueno ahora te escucho, no puede ser tan grave la causa de tu presencia acá o me equivoco_.

Sus ojos chocolatosos lo habían distraído, unos segundos después Draco reaccionó y ante la incomodidad de Hermione que esperaba respuesta le dijo- _te equivocas._

Suspirando -_Vengo en nombre de mi familia para solicitarte que seas el sanador a cargo de mi padre mientras permanezca internado acá_- había soltado fríamente- _por el dinero no te preocupes voy a pagarte lo que me pidas, la única condición es que nadie debe saberlo, estarías violando un secreto del Ministerio, obvio que sabrían que asistes a un preso ya que ellos están destinados en un área especial pero a quién, no deben saberlo_- las palabras habían brotado de sus labios sin freno, no podía evitarlo, el miedo lo había traicionado y la presencia de ella lo había convertido en un perfecto idiota.

-_Cómo-_ preguntó perpleja.

_-Granger, eres sorda_- respondió Draco, el adolescente estaba de regreso.

_-No_.

El rubio se había puesto de pie inesperadamente- _no sé para qué pierdo mi tiempo y el tuyo, que tengas un buen día_ -y se había encaminado hasta la puerta desilusionado, roto por dentro.

_-Dónde vas, Draco, siéntate no seas tan infantil. No, era mi respuesta a la pregunta sobre mi sordera_- entonces Hermione se había dirigido hacia un mostrador- _quieres un té, café, algo, tenemos una larga charla por delante_-y ante la negativa del rubio prosiguió_- cuándo es el traslado, quiero todos los detalles, una copia de su historia clínica, por qué medio será su llegada, si es necesario necesito entrevistarme con el sanador de Azkaban_- la sabelotodo estaba de regreso y murmuraba por qué no había venido Narcisa si habían quedado de acuerdo en ello.

Draco había respirado por fin, sonreía, una vez más ella le había demostrado todo el valor, la calidez, la gran mujer que era. La protectora de la sangre Malfoy, su salvadora, su diosa. Sus acerados ojos la amaban.

Y todavía no le había contado las derivaciones de lo sucedido la noche en que había nacido su hijo. Un hallazgo que a él lo había dejado perplejo cuando lo descubrió.

Otro más. Gracias por estar. No puedo pedir más. Los adoro.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**DESTINO**

Hermione había podido examinar detalladamente a Lucius en presencia de Draco, quien se opuso a que su madre estuviera presente y en esto había sido terminante.

-_No voy a dejar que mi madre lo vea en estas condiciones Granger, me opongo y si insistes voy a cambiar se sanador. Tú no tienes que observarla luego en casa después de cada visita. Por favor no me obligues a tomar una decisión que no deseo_- bufaba entre dientes, su desesperación se palpaba en aquella gris habitación, que era custodiada por un cuerpo de Aurores de elite.

-_Draco por favor entiende que su presencia puede ayudar en su salud, verla puede darle fuerzas-_ había tomado su mano entre las suyas, fría mano que ante su calor temblaba y se dejaba sostener.

-_Granger, mi padre opinaría lo mismo que yo, no conoces lo que es el orgullo Malfoy_-retiró su mano de entre las suyas, no debería sentirlo débil.

-_Puedo no conocerlo pero veo hacia donde los conduce_- y había continuado con sus anotaciones en la historia clínica.

Una hora después se habían reunido los tres en una sala contigua a la habitación del Sr Malfoy que estaba preparada para estos tipos de encuentros y si fuera necesario para acompañar al paciente.

El diagnóstico, Insuficiencia cardíaca, le pareció tan extraño que se enfermera el único órgano que ella pensó que no tenía. La leona sonreía irónicamente.

-_Qué es lo divertido Granger? Que mi padre puede morirse en tus manos?_

Hermione había levantado la mirada de sus papeles, suspiró cansada y le respondió_- Todos moriremos en algún momento, lo que importa de verdad es lo que hacemos durante el camino hacia la muerte, o me equivoco_-lo miró fijamente esperando su confrontación.

_-Hermione querida_

-_Pido disculpas Narcisa, no debí. Bueno, el cuadro del Sr. Malfoy es complejo, al margen de la Insuficiencia cardíaca lo que me preocupa más es el cuadro depresivo_- los miraba detenidamente a cada uno, quería dejar bien en claro los pasos a seguir.

_-Insuficiencia cardíaca, eso suena grave_- intentaba hablar Narcisa, las lágrimas la sofocaban.

_-Es un cuadro delicado pero puede compensarse y evitar complicaciones, pero y esto lo recalco muy bien, a partir de ahora él debe cambiar su calidad de vida. Aconsejo y voy a elevar mi informe al Ministerio_- levantó un pergamino listo-_de que él debería finaliza su condena en la Mansión o donde Uds. crean conveniente_- con un movimiento de varita trajo hacia ellos tres tazas de té, lo que agradecieron- _por supuesto que por ahora hasta que no mejore su cuadro depresivo yo les aconsejo que no abandone el hospital. _

_-Lo trasladarán al ala psiquiátrica_- le había preguntado Draco.

-_No será necesario, aunque considero que la interconsulta con un sanador especialista sería lo más aconsejable, yo no tengo experiencia en este campo de la medicina y…_

_-Por fin algo que la sabelotodo ignora_- había interrumpido Draco.

Narcisa giró su cabeza bruscamente hacia su hijo y él entendió que su comportamiento entorpecía la explicación de Hermione.

_- Es la costumbre, me puede_- se disculpó el rubio- _continúa Granger por favor._

Resoplando la sanadora explicó que la condición de Lucius era delicada sobre todo por la depresión en la que estaba sumido, esto impedía cualquier mejora.

_-Cómo puede ser eso._

_-Es muy común en los reclusos Narcisa, pude observarlo durante el tiempo que compartí con Sirius, por eso mismo hay que ayudarle, influirle fuerzas para que él solo intente salir del pozo emocional en el que ha caído. Lo preocupante es que él perdió la fuerza de voluntad, se deja guiar_- ante la mirada incrédula de los Malfoy les aclaró- _atendió todo lo que le dije sin protestar, sin siquiera dedicarme una de sus "adorables miradas"_- las señalaba haciendo comillas con los dedos- _y eso que vine preparada para ello_- sonreía y arrugó la nariz en un gesto que Draco adoró.

La miraba, la devoraba con sus fríos ojos, por su mente corría la imagen de él agarrándola de sus salvajes cabellos y besándola suavemente.

_-Draco, Draco, estás bien_- preguntó inquieta.

_-Si Granger solo estoy atendiendo_- había intentado disimular su incomodidad pero su madre lo miraba como si ella hubiera presenciado la escena y le sonrió cómplice.

_-Por ahora solo quisiera escuchar la opinión de un especialista, la mejor de los que conozco y tengan por seguro que lo que ella indague no saldrá de acá._

_-Trabaja acá o en el extranjero._

_-Ella trabaja acá Narcisa y Uds. la conocen muy bien, me atrevo a decir que estuvo alojada en la Mansión hace varios años_- acotó incómoda y tocando la cicatriza en su cuello.

La Sra. Malfoy no entendió a quien se refería- _una huésped en casa, no sé quién puede ser, en eso años nadie estaba en nuestra casa por placer-_ pensaba tristemente. Miró a Draco y notó su repentina palidez extrema.

_-Debes estar bromenado Granger, no puede ser ella._

_-Es ella Draco, y en asuntos referidos a la salud y bienestar de mis pacientes no bromeo, y ella es la mejor, créeme_- se miraban fijamente. Acero y chocolate, extraña combinación. Luz y sombras.

_-Pueden aclararme de quien están hablando, odio estar en ascuas y sobre todo sentirme excluida de esta conversación._

-_Luna Lovegood_- dijo satisfecha Hermione.

_-Por Merlín_- susurró Narcisa tapándose la boca con la mano.

_-No te inquietes amiga_- se había levantado de su silla y se acercó a la dama y juntas se sentaron en el sofá_- ella no tendrá inconvenientes en atender al Sr Malfoy, créeme, ella mejor que nadie lo ayudará, conmigo lo hizo. Gracias a ella y sus consejos dejé en el pasado los horrores de la guerra_- miró a Draco y le dijo -_pero intuyo que antes querrá hablar con Uds., es necesario aclarar ciertos puntos._

Horas más tarde Draco había encontrado a Hermione sentada a los pies de la cama de su padre, parecía que hablaban tranquilamente, pero su padre no la miraba, encontraba sus manos más interesantes.

De repente la sanadora sacó algo de su bolsillo, frunció el ceño, se levantó bruscamente_- ya regreso_- masculló y abandonó la habitación.

_-Padre qué le dijiste_- le apuntó bruscamente.

El viejo Malfoy lo miró cansado, con sus ojos sin brillo- _nada hijo_- respiraba con dificultad cuando intentó incorporarse- _ayúdame_.

_-No deberías padre, solo mantenerte sentado, lo indicó tu sanadora._

_-Draco, déjate de pavadas necesito levantarme ya estoy harto de las camas y el encierro, quiero ver el cielo por favor hijo, necesito saber que no estoy soñando._

_-No lo estás padre, estás en buenas manos ahora_- lo consoló- _te ayudo pero solo un momento, ven te sientas en este sofá y te relajas._

_-Tu madre, no vino?_

_-Está con Scorpius ya regresa._

_-Mi nieto, nuestro heredero, tengo ganas de conocerlo_- hablaba entrecortadamente por la agitación.

-_Lo harás pero a su tiempo, descansa, cuando estemos en la Mansión lo disfrutarás, ya falta poco para que estés donde te corresponde_-agregó Draco mirando el atardecer.

Hermione encontró a su suegra llorando desconsolada en uno de los pasillos de la guardia de emergencia, abrazada a Charlie- _Molly qué sucedió_- le preguntó asustada.

_-Arthur, sabes cómo le gusta jugar con sus artefactos muggle_- sollozaba- _ya le dije que no debería experimentar pero no entiende_- la miraba con ojos suplicantes_- entonces se enredó entre los claves, calves._

-_Cables_- la corrigió.

_-Si eso y parece que no pudo detener su caída, yo lo encontré más tarde, se quejaba mucho y no podía levantarse, llamé a Charlie que vino de visita, gracias a Merlín y nos aparecimos acá._

Abrazando fuerte a su suegra para transmitirla confianza le susurró_- tranquila Molly, ya está en buenas manos._

_-Te buscamos pero no podían informarnos dónde estaban o no querían hacerlo_- agregó secamente Ron mientras le entregaba a su madre una taza de té.

-_Hola amor, estaba con un paciente, qué otra cosa puede hacer en mi trabajo._

_-Seguro, seguro._

Charlie miraba el intercambio de palabras entre su hermano y la esposa y no entendía la actitud de Ron.

_-Sanadora Weasley puede venir por favor_- la llamó una enfermera y Hermione la siguió a la sala donde entonces descansaba su suegro. Allí el sanador a cargo le explicó que tenía una fractura de cadera, lesión típica después de una caída sobre todo en pacientes añosos pero de rápida resolución. Unos días de reposo, más unas pociones analgésicas y reparadora de huesos y podría regresar a casa.

Agua caliente, aroma de jazmines, y silencio, nada más le faltaba una copa de vino y su relax sería total. No podía con lo último por Rose. Su amada hija dormía plácidamente y su marido la esperaba en la habitación, seguramente ya dormido también. Adoraba estos momentos donde podía poner en claro algunas ideas que a la mañana siguiente pondría en práctica.

Desde el momento en qué se encontró con Narcisa entre baberos y batitas, los Malfoy habían aparecido en su vida sin ella desearlo. Estos pensamientos la invadieron. Narcisa, en un momento de angustia. Draco en igual situación. Hyperion, su Malfoy preferido, su titán, en su peligroso nacimiento. Y por último Lucius, en su depresión. -_Parece que estoy destinada a cuidar de ellos_- dijo en un susurro.

No se equivocaba.

Aquí va otro. Gracias a todos los que aún me siguen. Me dan fuerzas.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS **

Las amigas se habían reunido desde temprano, discutían los pasos a seguir en el tratamiento del "paciente misterioso". Así llamaban los empleados del hospital a Lucius, pues sabían que una persona estaba alojada en el piso de los recluidos pero al no poder acceder al lugar, desconocían la identidad de éste aunque sospechaban de alguien peligroso. Nadie tenía autorización para entrar allí, solo ellas, los Aurores a cargo y por supuesto su familia que lo hacía por una chimenea privada.

El consultorio de Luna era un lugar de paz. De paredes celestes, cortinas blancas que dejaban entrar mucha luz, mobiliario blanco pristísimo, almohadones amarillos y en los jarrones las margaritas completaban un cuadro perfecto, armónico. Calma, luz, Luna.

-_Adelante por favor_- sonó suave la voz de la Srta., Lovegood.

Los Malfoy hicieron su ingreso y se sorprendieron al encontrar a Hermione allí pero su presencia los tranquilizó, necesitarían una cara amiga.

-_hola Sra. Malfoy, Draco, es un placer verlos de nuevo, desean tomar algo, té, café, agua, Uds. dirán_- ofreció amablemente- _Draco los nargles abundan en tu cabeza._

-_Muchas gracias pero no_ – Narcisa la miraba extrañada.

El rubio había girado hacia Hermione, la fulminaba con la mirada pero ella sonreía despreocupada.

-Sra_. Narcisa ahora que la veo después de tantos años quiero agradecerle por las atenciones en su casa, el Sr. Ollivander y yo no habríamos sobrevivido si Ud., su esposo y Draco no se hubieran arriesgado a cuidarnos_- había iniciado la charla Luna, incomodando a todos, como siempre_- Uds. también estaban presos allí verdad, porque eso se notaba cuando bajaban a ayudarnos cuando podían hacerlo, mucho miedo y arrepentimiento pero fueron muy valientes, yo sabía que no habían perdido la esperanza en Harry. Gracias_- los miraba con sus ojos celeste cielo que reflejaban su alma pura libre de rencor.

Narcisa y Draco palidecieron ante lo que Luna había revelado pero Hermione era la más sorprendida de los tres.

-_Cierra la boca Hermione o los nargles de Draco van a entrar por allí._

Sentado junto a la ventana Lucius miraba sin ver, el desasosiego lo abrumaba, regresar a ese oscuro lugar donde no había esperanzas, donde día a día perdía las ganas de vivir. Un sitio de miseria para miserables como él. Aceptaba su destino, destino de horror y muerte.

El horror ya lo había vivido, solo le quedaba la muerte y antes de que ella llegara necesitaba encontrar paz para su alma, la paz del perdón.

Aunque su condena estaba llegando a su fin, él no tenía ganas de seguir, solo deseaba paz, y en Inglaterra no iba a conseguirlo.

_-Hola señor, qué gusto verlo_- Lucius giró su cabeza abruptamente y miles de recuerdos volvieron a su mente tan castigada.

-_No por favor, no más_- los sollozos comenzaron como tantas noches, como tantos días- _me arrepiento, perdón por favor, perdónenme nos quise, no tenía otra opción._

- _Todo está bien, ahora estoy segura, nada puede dañarme, Ud. me cuidó_- las palabras de Luna lo habían alertado y la miraba sin comprender.

Acercándose a él sin miedo sujetó su mano y lo guió al sillón- _venga conmigo debemos hablar, todo pasó, venga,_ _quiere un caramelo de limón señor Malfoy._

Luna dirigió una mirada hacia los testigos involuntarios de la reacción de Lucius y los despidió- _ahora estamos bien, cuando sea el momento nos vemos_- y la puerta se cerró suavemente. Draco y su madre estuvieron dos horas esperando por ella, cuando regresó su sonrisa iluminó la sala.

-_Hicimos un gran avance, ahora está durmiendo, todas las sesiones serán igual, cuando note algún progreso significativo voy a informarles, por ahora solo les digo que él lo logrará, estoy segura_- les sonrió y abandonó la estancia, se alejaba por el pasillo tarareando una canción conocida por Draco.

-_Sigue siendo la misma lunática que conocí pero la admiro más_.

Dos meses había pasado Lucius internado en aquella ala y estaba listo para abandonarla, ya que por decisión del Ministerio podría terminar su condena en su domicilio. Con su esposa y Draco habían estipulado que sería en Francia, no deseaba permanecer por más tiempo en su país y el Chateau de la Barre era la mejor opción.

-_Draco, hijo, te pido el último sacrificio, es lo mejor para tu padre, lo necesita para recuperarse totalmente, Luna seguiría visitándolo una vez al mes eso ya lo convenimos, por favor hijo_- suplicaba Narcisa.

-_Madre, entiéndeme no puedo alejarme de ella, no puedo, no debo, ya sacrifiqué gran parte de mi vida en hacer lo que Uds. creyeron conveniente, no puedes pedirme esto._

-_Hijo querido ella tiene su familia, no tienes oportunidad en estos momentos, su vida está acá con aquellos que la aman._

-_Yo la amo mamá, desde el momento en que me fijé en ella como mujer, cuando sus amigos aún la consideraban su pequeña amiga, que los salvaba de todos sus errores, yo ya la amaba madres, diez dolorosos años._

-_Ella no conoce tus sentimientos Draco ni siquiera los sospecha y si lo supiera no te correspondería, la conoces como nadie, me atrevo a decir que mejor que su marido, es fiel a los que aman, sobradas pruebas tienes de ello, buena mujer, excelente madre, honesta, limpia, pura, verdadera._

-_Necesito hablar con ella, me asfixia lo que siento, me duele el pecho, no puedo vivir._

-_No cometas ese error Draco, puedes arrepentirte, puedes lastimarla, es muy fuerte lo que vas a confesarle, hijo_- aferrado a la mano protectora de su madre.

-_Acepto, iremos a Francia_-suspiró- _pero madre debo sacar esto que está matándome lentamente, debo hacerlo_ – susurró y puso la cabeza en el regazo de su madre que lo consolaba como cuando era un niño indefenso.

Respiró profundamente, se puso de pie y otra vez mostró a ese Draco frio y calculador, la pantalla que mostraba ante todos, la máscara que se ponía para enfrentar al mundo pero que con su madre y ante Hermione él abandonaba.

-_Arregla todo, me voy al Ministerio, ponte en contacto para que tengan el Chateau listo, dos semanas madre, en dos semanas nos iremos, no sé cuando volveré a verla pero dejo mi corazón en sus manos, otra vez._

Convino una cita con la sanadora, almorzarían juntas y ella sería la encargada de notificarle la decisión de abandonar el país, además que no sabía cuándo volvería ver a su joven amiga, la extrañaría demasiado, adoraba sus charlas de la tarde en la salita del hospital cuando esperaban que Luna entreviste a Lucius.

-_Nos vamos Hermione, autorizaron a Lucius terminar su condena en casa, así que en unos días nos vamos a Francia._

- _Tan pronto_- preguntó Hermione con pena manifiesta en su rostro.

-_Es lo mejor querida_- secó una lágrima traicionera- _Lucius necesita descansar y respirar nuevos aires y en Francia encontrará lo que necesita._

_-Pero que dice Draco, no puede llevarse a Hyperion tan lejos de mi_- sus palabras habían salido de su boca antes de pensarlas siquiera, Narcisa la miraba simulando no entender lo que quería decir- _digo tan lejos de sus otros abuelos-_ carraspeó.

-_Scorpius crecerá bien, sano, tendrá lo que necesita y más y por sus abuelos no te afijas ellos lo visitan a diario, es más estuvieron quedándose con él durante los primeros días de internación de mi marido-_ sonrió- _ellos lo extrañara más creo yo._

-_yo también lo extrañaré, adoro a tu nieto , no se´ por qué, por las circunstancias del nacimiento o algo más, no puedo explicarlo_- la miró seria de repente y dudosa le preguntó- _puedo confesarte algo_- Narcisa asintió- _cuando Draco trae a mi titán yo,_- suspiró angustiada- _no puedo explicarlo Narcisa, cuando lo tengo en brazos siento que todo está en su lugar y cuando me deja algo me falta, un sensación de vacío similar a cuando dejo a Rose en casa de mis suegros, la culpa del abandono le dice Luna._

Las palabras de Hermione habían impactado a Narcisa pero pudo disimular perfectamente- _Draco tenemos que hablar seriamente_- dijo en sus pensamientos.

Hermione había visitado a Lucius por última vez, la relación entre ellos había mejorado notablemente, mérito de Luna, aunque aún podía percibirse la incomodidad del viejo Malfoy pero sin dudas el trato era cordial.

-_Sra. Weasley, ya estoy recuperado entonces_.

-_su condición mejoró sr Malfoy pero su enfermedad es progresiva, lo siento, de Ud. depende ahora, de la calidad de vida que elija, pero con lo que ya le indiqué y con las pociones que Severus le hará llegar mensualmente no habrá problemas, podrá tener una vida normal, pero de Ud. depende y quiero ser terminante con esto_- Hermione había terminado de llenar las formas del alta y luego las envió al ministerio- _Charity lleva esto para enviar al Hospital en Francia por favor_- su ayudante salió presurosa_- es una copia de su historia clínica, para estar más tranquila, tengo un gran amigo allí y él se encargará de lo que necesite de ahora en más._

Lucius la observó detenidamente- _gracias._

-_Es mi trabajo sr Malfoy._

_-No me refiero a esto, gracias por salvarnos, a toda mi familia, sin su ayuda yo no la tendría._

La actitud de rubio había sorprendido a Hermione, nunca esperó esas palabras de él, no era un hombre de agradecimientos.

-_Perdón por la forma en que la traté desde que la conocí_

-_Sr Malfoy ya lo hice sino no hubiera declarado a su favor en el juicio-_ se acercó, tomó sus manos grandes, frías- _ahora hágame un favor, cuide de su familia, es lo único que tenemos verdaderamente, ellos jamás nos dejarán solos-_ lo miró con los ojos brillosos de lágrimas- _buena suerte y espero verlo pronto_- lo abrazó fuertemente y abandonó la habitación.

-_Desde cuando lo sabes, dime cuándo lo descubriste_- Narcisa había irrumpido en el estudio de Draco que la miraba sin entender- _no me mires así, me refiero a la unión de Scorpius y Hermione, cuándo lo descubriste_.

Dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio- _lo sospeché cuando me enteré de la transfusión_- agregó agotado- _la unión de la sangre es muy fuerte madre, lo investigué, pero esta unión lo es más-_ su madre lo miraba sin entender- _ella le devolvió la vida, sacrificó una parte de la suya y la de su hija._

-_Por Merlín_- las palabras de Draco la habían consternado- _qué vamos a hacer entonces, ella me contó lo que siente cuando no está con Scorpius, la culpa del abandono._

-_No podemos hacer nada madre_- suspiró- _no todavía._

-_Esto debes decirle, esto es más importante que confesarle tus sentimientos._

-_No entiendes que no puedo hacerlo madre, pensaste que dirá su marido cuando se entere, ella puso en riesgo la vida de su hija no nacida, ella arriesgó su vida por el hijo de su enemigo._

-_Draco que parte de debe saberlo_- recalcó sus palabras- _no entendiste, ellos van a enfermar seriamente si no refuerzan el vínculo una vez por año, ella es su madrina ahora._

-_No te había dicho ya que yo investigué, el refuerzo por año no es necesario, no en este caso._.

-_No podemos ocultarle esto y ahora menos ya que nos vamos hasta no sé cuando_- lo miró sorprendida- _cómo es eso de no en este caso- _le preguntó cuando entendió sus últimas palabras.

-_ Qué quieres que le diga madre, Ahh Hermione Scorpius es ahora tu hijo pero no te preocupes que yo lo voy a cuidar solo._

Volví y ahora con novedades fuertes. Espero que les guste. Gracias por pasar, no me canso de decírselos. Hasta la próxima.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

**BRILLANTES Y OBLIVIATE**

-_Draco no seas exagerado, ella no es su madre_- refutó enojada Narcisa- _esto no la transforma en su madre, no puedes bromear con algo tan serio._

-_por supuesto que no mamá_- se había levantado de su lugar- _pero las implicancias de su tratamiento son muy fuertes, ella es su protectora, la unión mágica entre ellos es indisoluble, su unión con mi hijo va más allá de un madrinazgo. _

-_que quieres decir con eso_- preguntó Narcisa temerosa de lo que podría escuchar.

-_que Hermione puede decidir por mi hijo madre, tiene implicancias serias, si yo llegara a morir, por cualquier causa ella automáticamente se convierte en su tutora, ni Uds. ni los Greengrass podrán reclamar eso_- pasó su mano por sus cabellos y sirvió dos copas de cognac, le ofreció a su madre y agregó- _ese era mi temor madre._

_-tu padre puede llegar a ponerse muy mal cuando se entere._

_-me tiene sin cuidado._

_-Es tu padre y él te ama hijo._

_- tú lo dijiste_- había vaciado su copa de una sola vez-_ahora imagínate lo que dirán los Greengrass cuando en el bautismo Daphne intente realizar el ritual de sangre, el que ellos eligieron, sabes que yo no lo quería, pero fue una decisión de Astoria._

Narcisa enmudeció y sus pensamientos volaron hacia su amiga, le tenía mucho cariño pero entonces ella debería conocer a qué se refería Draco- _con más razón deberías decírselo Draco ella no se negará._

-_no puede hacerlo_-interrumpió

-_yo no entiendo como puede ser eso, se supone que en cualquier caso cuando una poción que repone sangre no funciona una donación no te convierte en protector, imagina los miles de protectores que habría._

_-madre_ _las circunstancia de la donación son muy diferentes a las habituales_- intentaba explicarle a su madre-_recuerdas cuando nació Scorpius que ella te dijo que compartían el mismo tipo de sangre y que era muy difícil conseguir_- Narcisa lo miraba, fruncía el ceño pensativa_- en ese momento Scorpius estaba muriéndose mamá ella le devolvió la vida y encima arriesgó la vida de su hija, un ser aún sin nacer, todo esto hace que ahora mi hijo además de la sangre comparta parte de su núcleo mágico, es algo difícil de explicar pero mi padrino Severus está más al tanto de todo_- la rubia seguía sin poder emitir palabra_- él me ayudó en la investigación y sabes qué me dijo el muy ladino:" Es lo mejor que pude ocurrirle a ese niño, imagino que esa era la intención de los Greengrass al elegir el tipo de ritual, tener total control de él y de ti"._

-_ahora que lo dice de esa manera, van a ponerse frenéticos_- una maliciosa sonrisa había a parecido en la cara de Narcisa- _pero lo que más me preocupa Draco-_ suspiraba cansada- _Hermione ahora sería la tutora de la herencia de Astoria que le corresponde al bebé._

_-No madre, solo si yo muero._

Nubes oscuras asomaban en el horizonte de la familia Malfoy, los conflictos no cesarían para ellos.

Narcisa había visitado a Hermione, quería despedirse y entregarle el tardío regalo de Navidad.

-_Espero que lo disfrutes mucho, como madre y esposa te digo que en algún momento era un salvoconducto de mi cordura_- había comentado entre ansiosa y nostálgica.

Hermione no comprendía qué podría ser porque ella jamás se enloquecería con su hija al menos, entonces había recibido un gran sobre negro con un escudo dorado en el centro con la imagen de la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, los chocolatosos ojos brillaban de emoción intentó pronunciar palabra pero solo podía balbucear sonidos inentendibles.

_-Bienvenida Hermione Granger._

El sobre contenía una carta de admisión a la Congregación Británica de Hechiceras, al que ella soñaba pertenecer desde que se enteró de su existencia. Pero las aspirantes debían ser presentadas por una integrante y Narcisa lo había hecho.

La Congregación había sido creada por Rowena Ravenclaw cuando nació su hija y su función original había sido como un lugar de encuentro entre pares, pero luego se convirtió en un grupo de elite prácticamente y un gran honor pertenecer a ella.

La Congregación no había formado parte de la guerra, jamás, ya que lo que sucedía fuera de los muros no podría entorpecer la comunión de las integrantes.

-_no sabía que formabas parte de ella_- secaba sus lágrimas mientras sostenía con fuerza el sobre entre sus brazos.

-_Desde que nació Draco, Andrómeda también, somos las únicas Black en generaciones y eso que todas aspiraron pero no pudieron. Esto incrementó más el odio de Bella hacia nosotras._

_-No lo sabía, pensé que era una cuestión de sangre._

_-Quien te dijo eso te engañó_- poniendo un mechón salvaje tras la oreja de Hermione- _te explico, cuando una aspirante es presentada se coloca un cabello de ella en la fuente de agua que reposa en el regazo de la estatua de Rowena. Para ser admitida el agua debe brillar, y cuando puse tu cabello el agua parecía un diamante_- sonreía ante el recuerdo.

-Gracias _Narcisa, me hiciste muy feliz quisiera gritar de la emoción, me recuerda cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts_- la castaña miraba el sobre todavía sin creerlo.

_-La mamá de Luna formaba parte de la Congregación y estoy segura que cuando Luna tenga un hijo seguirá los pasos de su madre._

_-Voy a extrañarte mucho Narcisa y a mi titán también, por favor dale muchos besos de mi parte._

-_Podrás dárselos tú mañana cuando vaya a despedirse con su papá_- había soltado la frase casi sin querer y agregó- _pero nosotras vamos a encontrarnos una vez al año, el veinte de septiembre en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora de nuestro primer té si tu quieres por supuesto._

Hermione aceptó encantada pero además iría a partir de entonces con su madre ya que le gustaría mucho recordar aquellos salvajes años de juventud.

La mañana había pasado deprisa, en un momento de descanso Hermione tomaba una taza de chocolate mientras observaba una foto de su hija, la amaba con toda su alma, ella de cuatro meses tenía a todos en sus manitos, Ron sobre todo, eran un par sin igual.

_-Sanadora la buscan los señores Malfoy._

_-que pasen por favor_- dijo Hermione que de repente se puso muy nerviosa.

-_Granger_- saludó secamente Draco, mientras que Scorpius un hermoso bebé de casi seis meses pataleaba sin darle tregua a su padre y estiraba sus brazos queriendo agarrar a Hermione.

-_Hola mi amor, cómo está el único Malfoy que adoro_- reía mientras abrazaba a Hyperion y lo llenaba de besos.

-_Estoy muy bien gracias cariño_-había respondido Draco con una mueca en su rostro que disimulaba muy bien que su respuesta había salido del corazón.

_-Muy gracioso_- Hermione se había sentado en un sillón y puso al niño a su lado y trajo hacia su regazo un gran regalo- _esto mi titán, es para que me recuerdes y te acompañe ahora que te vas de mi lado-_ le hablaba al bebé y él la miraba atentamente.

El gran paquete blanco se abrió y allí encontró un gran hurón blanco de peluche con ojos grises y una bufanda de Griffindor. Scorpius reía entusiasmado y se abrazó a su nuevo juguete.

_-Estás completamente loca Granger, cómo se te ocurre darle eso a mi hijo de regalo_- casi gritaba Draco mientras su hijo disfrutaba de su obsequio- _y con esa bufanda_- entonces quiso sacarle el juguete y el llanto de Scorpius no se hizo esperar, no tuvo más remedio de devolvérselo. Hermione sonreía gozosa.

_-Mira, caprichoso como su papá._

- _A veces haces que te odie_- respondió el rubio pero en ese momento sonreía con ella- _la apuesta sigue en pie no te olvides Granger._

_-Por supuesto que me acuerdo, cómo olvidarlo pero aún tengo tiempo para pensar qué te voy a pedir cuando mi titán sea ordenado en la valiente casa de Griffindor- _había callado de repente mientras Draco bufaba bajito_-los voy a extrañar, ya le dije a tu madre_- agregó.

-_Hermione_- carraspeó y buscando un poco de valor- _tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio_- ella lo miraba asustada y el prosiguió- _Cuando mi hijo nació tuviste que tomar una medida extrema, mi madre me contó lo de tu donación de sangre_- titubeaba_- no sé cómo decirte esto pero no sospechas algo de lo que intento confesar- _preguntó ansioso.

_- Creo que puedo intuir hacia donde te diriges pero no entiendo del todo_-respondió temerosa de lo que podían confesar esos intensos ojos grises.

-_Hermione tú sin querer te convertiste en la protectora de mi hijo_- ante el asombro de su amada él procedió a relatarle todo lo que había investigado con Severus y cuando concluyó el relato le dijo- _si tú quieres puedes reunirte con nosotros en Francia para completar el Bautismo, Teo Nott será el otro padrino_, _él ya vive allí, si aceptas voy a informarte por lechuza la fecha exacta._

La castaña seguía estupefacta ante la noticia, cuando pudo reaccionar lo único que hizo fue abrazar al niño que jugaba feliz con su hurón de peluche, ella lloraba y lo besaba- _por supuesto que acepto Draco pero mi preocupación es lo que dirán los padres de tu esposa._

-_Yo voy a lidiar con ellos no te involucre más_- y la abrazó junto con su hijo, por un instante se sintió el hombre más feliz y completo del mundo.

Ron caminaba por el pasillo del hospital con su hija, Rose estaba radiante con un vestidito blanco con pequeñas flores rojas que le había regalado su abuela materna. Iban felices, jugando y cuando llegó a la puerta del consultorio la abrió sin llamar, nunca imaginó lo que podía encontrar dentro.

-_Hermione qué es esto_- gritó y había sobresaltado a su pequeña que entonces comenzó a llorar asustada.

-_Cálmate Weasel, nos estamos despidiendo_- refutó Draco con tanto furia que si no fuera por la presencia de Hermione y los niños lo hubiera golpeado hasta desmayarlo- _mañana salimos a Francia, nos vamos a vivir allí._

_-y esta es la forma de despedirse de __**mi **__mujer._

-_Granger es quien salvó la vida de mi hijo y le acabo de pedir si puede ser la madrina de Scorpius, creo que nadie más merece tamaño honor_- le dijo calmadamente y Hermione mientras abrazaba a su hija lo miró agradeciéndole con los ojos que no haya mencionado lo otro, Draco levantó a su hijo y el peluche- _gracias por aceptar Granger_ -le sostuvo la mano y al salir le susurró a Ron- _no la mereces, Neville sería mejor marido que tú_- y abandonó el hospital.

Era la primera vez que Ron coincidía con Draco.

Hermione lo miraba desilusionada, harta de tantas escenas que se repetían una y mil veces, de tantos reproches infundados, de tantas actitudes que no se merecía.

_-Vamos a casa, estoy muy cansada pensé en invitarlos a tomar un helado pero mis ganas desaparecieron._

_-Te amo._

_-No cuestiono tu amor Ron, la confianza es lo que puede matarlo y si no te_ _amara como lo hago no podría perdonarte una y otra vez_- y lo besó suavemente.

Salieron abrazados, Rose ya dormía en brazos de su padre, eran una familia que intentaba salir adelante, sería duro por las actitudes de Ron pero ella lo quería tanto que haría hasta lo imposible para que funcionara.

_-Ya te alcanzo Ron, me olvidé un libro que necesito_- había regresado a su despacho y cuando salió encontró a Draco parado en la penumbra del pasillo.

-_Me asustaste Malfoy_-había puesto una mano en el pecho y la varita ya estaba en su mano- _olvidaste algo- _le preguntó respirando agitadamente.

El rubio se aproximó a ella, la miró fijamente y la había asido de los salvajes cabellos que tanto amaba y la besó como si la vida se le fuera en ese sublime acto. Quería que ella sintiera todo el amor que le profesaba, sus manos lentamente descendían por los hombros y la acercó más hacia su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo. La varita que había pertenecido a su torturadora había caído de sus manos y se aferraban al saco de Draco. Cuando no pudo más lentamente se apartó de ella y apoyaron sus frentes_- hace diez años que quería hacer Hermione, no podía irme sin hacerlo_- susurraba emocionado, la miró, en sus ojos encontró sorpresa pero no rechazo_- te amo como nunca creí que podría hacerlo, te amo y no puedo tenerte, y por todo el gran amor que te tengo ahora pongo mi corazón en tus manos- _había tragado grueso_- y por este amor no vas a recordar esto que te estoy diciendo-_ ella lo miraba sin entender con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que lentamente caían por sus mejillas. Con un suave toque limpió algunas que llegaban a sus rosados labios, las encerró en su puño, al abrir la mano le mostró los pequeños brillantes en los que había transfigurado a las lágrimas, ella sollozó, tomó su mentón, la besó por última vez y susurró- _**Obliviate.**_

**No me odien. Y la imagen de las lágrimas la tomé prestada.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**FUEGO**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que los Malfoy habían abandonado Inglaterra, durante una semana las salida de los sangre pura del país había encabezado la portada de El Profeta, por supuesto que los trataron como cobardes que habían huído pero solo unos pocos conocían las verdaderas razones.

Desde entonces no había tenido noticias, nada sabía del adorable Malfoy hasta que recibió una carta que le había enviado Narcisa. Estaba preparando el almuerzo cuando Ron ingresó a la cocina con un sobre y un dedo lastimado fruto del picotazo de la lechuza.

_-Maldito pájaro, me mordió cuando quise tomar el sobre- _se chupaba el dedo_.-_

-_No hagas eso ven te voy a curar_- y dejando el sobre en la mesa, limpió la herida y con un simple hechizo ésta solo era un recuerdo.

-_Es de Narcisa_- comentó Hermione.

-_Me lo imaginé, por tanta amabilidad de ese pajarraco_- se quejaba Ron.

Al abrir el sobre cayó una foto que flotó hasta los pies de su marido, la levantó y al mirarla dijo- _así que este es el pequeño Malfoy, mira Rose_- mostrándole la foto a su hija que los observaba feliz en su sillita alta- _**cuando estés en Hogwarts asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen**_- empezó Ron**- **_**solo espero que heredes el cerebro de tu madre-**_sonreía el feliz padre mientras la niña le tocaba la cara_- __**No seas muy amigable con él**__, __**ya sabes que el abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría si te casas con un sangre pura.**_

-_Ron, deja de decir tonterías por favor, aún no come sola y ya intentas ponerla en contra de quien no conoce_- le había reclamado Hermione entre sonrisas y mimos a su hija.

-_Y qué dice la Sra. Malfoy, están bien, por lo menos en la foto se ve al pequeño rubio aferrado a este hurón de peluche que le regalaste y una mano no puede quitárselo, apuesto que ese debe ser el padre._

-_Si, por el anillo se nota que es Draco- _lo había reconocido_- adoro al pequeño y ya hace lo que quiere, ahora él le hará pagar al padre los caprichitos que desesperaban a Narcisa-_ finalizó Hermione y Ron estaba a las carcajadas.

La siguiente semana cuando Ron regresó a su casa después del entrenamiento de su equipo, la encontró vacía, sin rastros de su esposa ni de su hija- _seguramente fueron a lo de Harry, mejor me baño- _pensó_._

Mientras tanto Hermione y Rose disfrutaban de una tarde con sus primos y tíos.

_-Mione ya tienes todo listo entonces-_ le había preguntado Harry mientras jugaba con Albus.

_- así es hermano, mañana luego del partido secuestro a mi marido y lo llevo de campamento, necesitamos un momento a solas tenemos mucho que hablar._

_-Ya era hora Herm_- había agregado Ginny que traía más galletas para el té- _Ron está cada vez más insoportable, yo no sé qué le puede estar sucediendo pero_- había señalado con un dedo a su cuñada- _tú tampoco te quedas atrás amiga, te noto distante, distraída, como que tuvieras la mente en otro lugar_- Hermione intentó responder a las acusaciones pero Ginny la hizo callar_- escucha amiga, entendemos que por tus obligaciones estés desbordadas a veces pero si yo que te veo pocas veces a la semana lo noto, imagínate mi hermano que está viviendo contigo_- la miró interrogante.

_-Tienen mucha razón por eso mismo necesitamos salir solos, sigue en pie la oferta de quedarse son Rose verdad, porque si los incomodo la dejo con mamá o Molly o de última Luna misma-_ preguntó mirando a sus amigos.

_-Deja de decir tonterías Herm, Rose se quedará con nosotros, aparte eso le dará motivos a Ginny de jugar un rato con ella y practicarles peinados que ya tenía pensado por si teníamos una nena-_ agregó Harry molestando a su esposa.

-_Gracioso Potter, si quieres los practico en tu cabellera y un poco de color tampoco te vendría mal_- amenazó la colorada con una mueca de malicia digna de un Slytherin.

Su equipo había ganado lo que había dejado a Ron exultante cuando llegó a su casa, en la cocina tomó una cerveza de la heladera y cuando estaba por subir a la habitación se encontró a su esposa en medio de la sala vestida con pantalón tipo cargo, zapatillas de treakking, camiseta de Griffindor y una campera polar verde olivo pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue encontrarla con su viejo bolsito de cuentas en la mano.

-_Mione amor, casi me matas del susto_- dijo besándola- _pero qué haces vestida así-_ le preguntó abrazándola.

_-Confías en mí._

-_Siempre_- dijo mirándola a los ojos chocolatosos y desaparecieron.

Habían llegado al bosque de Dean, donde ya habían acampado cuando estaban en la búsqueda de los horrocruxs, cerca de un arroyo y en un lugar tranquilo y pocas veces visitado.

-_Herm, qué hacemos acá_- preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-_Quería pasar un fin de semana a solas y se me ocurrió-_ le contestó mientras ponía hechizos alrededor para no poder ser detectados y estar a salvo de alimañas.

-_Me imagino que la carpa está dentro de tu bolsito y un poco de ropa para mí también._

_-Sí, busca lo que necesites, arma la carpa mientras yo recojo leña_.

_-Ya extrañaba a la mandona- _murmuró para sí.

La hoguera estaba encendida, ya habían cenado, Hermione se había encargado de preparar abundante comida ya que Ron no aguantaría comer hongos quemados por segunda vez en su vida; reían recordando a la distancia las aventuras de aquellos años de lucha y miedo. Ron tenía abrazada a su esposa entre sus piernas, dándole ella la espalda, suspiró- _me pregunto qué nos está pasando Herm, creo que algo está molestándonos._

_-Por qué desconfías de mí_- preguntó directamente.

-_No es de ti_- carraspeó- _es de los demás_.

-_De Neville?-_ el interrogante había sorprendido a su marido.

-_Qué dices Herm_.

-_Después de la batalla final, cuando estábamos en lo que quedaba del castillo, estaba yo ayudando a Madam Pomfrey con los heridos, uno de ellos era Nev, tenías unas quemaduras feas, por el ataque de Voldemort, yo me encargaba de él entre otros_- tomó una gran respiración para poder confesar lo siguiente- _al otro día estaba con mucha fiebre, temíamos que fuera alguna infección y empezó a delirar, no podía apartarme de él, lloraba por sus padres, sufría por todos nosotros, llamaba a Collin Crewey que se había convertido en su mano derecha mientras estaban escondidos en la sala de los Requerimientos, y lo que me sorprendió fue que me dijo que me amaba, en un momento se despertó pero por su mirada yo sabía que seguía delirando_- las lágrimas acudieron a su relato, sus ojos jamás se separaron de los azules de su marido_- me dijo Jean te amo, siempre te amé, desde que me ayudaste con la primera tarea, siempre estuviste a mi lado cuando te necesité, eres mi Ángel de la Guarda, quédate conmigo_- sollozaba la castaña_- y volvió a dormirse._

Ron había mudado de colores, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Neville, le había mentido, Hermione sabía de sus sentimientos, se los había confesado- _maldito mentiroso_- dijo entre dientes- _él siempre me expresó que jamás te lo había dicho y que nunca lo haría._

-_No lo hizo Ron, cuando él lo confesó estaba delirando, jamás tocó ese tema conmigo, nunca me miró distinto siquiera, el respetaba y aún lo hace, respeta mis sentimientos_- defendió a su amigo casi hermano_- cuando estuviste con Lavender-_ sonreía ante el recuerdo- _fue Neville quien me consolaba, quien me decía hasta el cansancio que en algún momento abrirías los ojos y te darías cuenta de la diferencia y que yo era la mujer para ti_

_-siempre pensé que era Harry, aunque él tenía otra preocupación en ese_ _momento-_ interrumpió Ron.

_-Harry se preocupaba por todos, lo conoces, siempre fue así._

_-Neville vino a revelarme sus sentimientos cuando decidimos casarnos, al día siguiente de mi proposición nos reunimos con los muchachos para festejar, cuando quedarnos solos él me lo dijo y me amenazó que si yo no te hacía feliz como lo mereces él iba a venir y matarme, porque solo debes ser amada con toda intensidad y yo te amo más allá de la locura, eres mi vida._

-_Aún sabiendo los fuertes sentimientos de Nev, que convengamos es un excelente partido para cualquier mujer, yo te elegí Ron, a pesar de todo, yo elegí formar una familia juntos, nunca lo dudé, te elegí así como eres,_ _impulsivo, celoso, a_ _veces egoísta, de gran corazón, no dudas en ayudar, temeroso de las arañas, siempre estás allí, gran amigo, excelente hijo y genial marido, el mejor papá, así te quiero amor, sangre pura, no tendrás el cerebro que yo tengo-_ Ron había levantado las cejas_- siempre dice tú eso no me mires de esa manera pero esto que tienes acá dentro en tu corazón compensa con creces todo lo demás, te elegí por esto, Bilius._

_-Vas a contarme que pasó con los Malfoy, por qué tanto cariño a ese bebé._

_-Prometes no enojarte, porque lo que vas a escuchar no te va a gustar._

_-Lo prometo mi amor._

Hermione relató todo lo sucedido desde el nacimiento de su titán hasta el alta de Lucius, Ron la escuchó sin interrumpirla pero cuando le contó lo de su donación, tragó grueso y frunció el ceño.

_-entonces por eso los encontré abrazados cuando pasamos por ti con Rose._

_-así es, fueron a despedirse y allí Draco me confesó de las implicancias de mi_ _tratamiento._

_-cielos, que se pondrán frenéticos los Greengrass, con razón querían ese Bautismo, según tengo entendido no se usa mucho porque es una unión muy fuerte, más de lo que pueden formarse con un bautismo común pero Scorpius al llevar parte de tu núcleo mágico, uuuuhhhu, es demasiado_- se quedó pensando- _y Lucius que dijo._

_-No lo sé, pero yo debo hacer mis investigaciones por mi parte, le pediré a Harry que me preste la biblioteca de los Black hasta iré al Ministerio si es necesario._

_-oye Herm por qué no usas la de la Congregación de Hechiceras, creo que es más completa que la del Ministerio._

_-Por qué no pensé en eso._

_-volvió la sabelotodo amante de las bibliotecas, ya la extrañaba y para pensar nena-_ subiendo su mano por debajo de su camiseta, acariciaba su espalda con masajes que derretían a la leona- _para pensar estoy yo._

_-a si?_- ronroneaba Hermione, mientras su marido le daba besos en el cuello- _que estás pensando ahora._

_-malos, malos pensamientos, tú y yo dentro de esa carpa desnudos en esa gran cama que empacaste, no sé como lo haces pero lo adoro._

_-pensé que te gustaría el detalle_- sus manos estaban acariciando el vientre de Ron.

-_todo lo tuyo me gusta Herm, te amo_- la besaba intensamente ya perdidos en las caricias de su esposa- _a por cierto, ya no le temo tanto a las arañas._

_-seguro mi amor, seguro._

En la hoguera los últimos leños se consumían, dentro de la carpa ellos se consumían en su amor.

Se merecían un momento a solas. Se aman.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

**OJOS DE MIEL Y NUEVA TRADICIÓN**

-_Se puede saber qué es lo que te ocurre hermano_- había aparecido Theo en la biblioteca del imponente Chateau de la Barre, lugar donde los Malfoy se habían instalado.

Giró sobre sus talones, miró a su amigo, suspiró y respondió fastidioso- _lo de siempre Theo._

-_Que sigues enamorado pero ella no lo sabe, no te atreviste a confesar tu amor, fuiste torpe, brusco y al final te arrepentiste de todo eso?_- preguntó sarcástico- _entonces qué hay de nuevo porque eso ya es historia vieja y recurrente._

_-Si no fueras mi amigo, juro que te echo de mi vida para siempre._

_-Bueno, como si no lo hubieras intentado antes y ya me ves, aquí contigo otra vez y ahora como el padrino de la pequeña serpiente._

-_no le llames así-_ le regañó Draco- _su nombre es Scorpius._

_-Sí, sí, lo sé pero el ama que yo le diga pequeña serpiente, ríe a carcajadas cuando jugamos hasta me dice "Ta" cuando me ve y quiere morderme._

_-Seguramente lo exasperas como a mí_- reía Draco- _qué tomas?_

_-Tan temprano_- le recriminó Theo.

-_Café, té, leche tibia_- ya fastidioso.

_-Té negro y ahora largá lo que pasó, soy todo oídos._

Draco le contó a su único amigo, gran confidente y consejero lo que había sucedido con Hermione. Derramó lágrimas, gritó a viva voz, se maldijo por tanta cobardía y Theodore Nott siempre a su lado. El callado Slytherin, al que nadie le había dispensado una segunda mirada en sus sufridos años en Hogwarts, el más huraño y solitario de todos, el del gran secreto, el portador del amor más extraño de todos, él estaba al lado de su amigo, fiel a su compañero como a su verdadero e impensado amor.

-_entonces ahora esos brillantes pasaron a formar parte de tus tesoros_-razonaba Theo_- sinceramente Draco esto está matándote hermano, deberías seguir tu camino._

-_Es lo que hice y dónde estoy_- sentado en su sillón favorito sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos, desesperado-_otra vez en el principio, es un círculo mi vida Theo, siempre vuelvo a ella_- intentaba componerse- _y para qué, para verla partir una vez más y quedarme solamente con algo que le pertenecía._

-_esa costumbre tuya me parece patológica, ya te lo dije_- le había recriminado el castaño_- tiene un toque de fetichismo_.

_-Deja de hablar tonterías Theo._

_-Tonterías, te parece una tontería, a ver detallemos que tienes_- señalaba con los dedos- _su primer libro de La Historia de Hogwarts, el cual cambiaste por el tuyo con una foto de ella escondida allí._

-_que aún no descubrió y extraño mucho esa foto, me dio fuerzas en mis peores momentos_- acotó Draco.

_- no lo dudo pero te apuesto que falta menos para que la encuentre_- completó su castaño amigo de ojos de miel- _un pañuelo de cuello con su perfume que le quitaste a ese cazador cuando la llevaron a la Mansión._

-_Si, el muy maldito_- dijo Draco entre dientes- _quería matarlo por haberla traído._

_-Un mechón de sus cabellos en un guardapelo, que me imagino no usaste en una poción multijugos para alguna de tus amiguitas o para Astoria tal vez_- con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

_-Theo, cuida tus palabras._

_-Broma, amigo, broma, me conoces._

-_Mejor que nadie_- golpeando la espalda mientras se dirigía a la ventana que daba a los jardines.

_-Una remera de Griffindor que nunca supe cómo la obtuviste por cierto._

_-Un elfo servil_- acotó sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

- _Y ahora lágrimas convertidas en brillantes_- terminó su conteo- _o eres un loco psicópata o estás terriblemente enamorado._

_-No es lo mismo_- preguntó Draco mientras levantaba una ceja a su amigo y sonreía de lado, un gesto tan de él.

Pasaron un buen rato, hablaron de negocios, de Scorpius, de su nacimiento, del escándalo que habían hecho los Greengrass cuando se enteraron lo que había ocurrido entre Hermione y el pequeño Malfoy. Pero fueron sorprendidos cuando Daphne defendió a la leona diciendo que había sido cuestión de vida o muerte y que en parte la culpa había sido de su hermana por ser una caprichosa y no obedecer las indicaciones de los sanadores y que si no fuera por Hermione, Scorpius no habría sobrevivido. Además conocedora de sus padres, los terminó convenciendo cuando les hizo ver que sería una gran ventaja para ellos que la heroína de la guerra, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, fuera la madrina de un Malfoy-Greengrass, las puertas que se les abrirían a partir de esto.

Theo no podía creer lo que escuchó y su cara lo demostraba_- me imagino que el conflicto terminó allí._

_-enterrado y olvidado_- finalizó Draco.

Luna caminaba por los amplios jardines del Chateau, hablaba con Lucius, quien entonces había recuperado toda la aristocrática presencia de antaño, lo único que mostraba un cambio radical en él era la amplia sonrisa y la claridad de su mirada.

_-Aunque no puedo salir de mi casa ni hacer magia, me siento pleno Srta. Lovegood, me siento en paz._

-_es bueno saber eso Sr. Malfoy, hay vida sin magia también, es algo que aprendí de Hermione, vivir sin ella prueba nuestras capacidades, saber que podemos hacer cosas buenas sin una varita y disfrutar de los frutos de nuestro sacrificio, verdad?_

_-sabia su amiga, siempre lo supe._

_-es una gran mujer_-pensaba Luna_- entonces qué estás pintando ahora._

_-un retrato, es una sorpresa para una amiga de la familia._

_-espero que le guste entonces-_ suspiraba Luna mientras se distraía en una extraña flor color miel- _qué bonita, qué es Sr. Malfoy._

_-Lirio de miel, es una rara especie por cierto, intuyo que le gusta._

_-me enamoré de ella, amo ese color miel._

_-Gusta tomar el té antes de partir_- preguntó Lucius, ella aceptó encantada.

Mientras Narcisa disponía del servicio de té en el jardín vidriado Draco había ingresado con Theo quien traía a Scorpius sentado en el cuello y por la otra puerta ingresaba Lucius y Luna en su aura de luz, paz y un toque de misterio.

Los Malfoy fueron testigos de una situación extraña. Theo se había petrificado ante la visón de Luna mientras su ahijado le salivaba la cabeza. Entonces Luna se fijó en él, se acercó y acariciando su rostro le dijo- _hola Ojitos de Miel, cómo estás, tanto tiempo sin vernos. Aún buscas a tu amor o ya la encontraste_- lo había abrazado sin miedo.

_-Luna_- había recuperado el habla_- ya la encontré, al fin la encontré_- le susurró en un fuerte abrazo sin importar la presencia de la familia que lo había amparado cuando más solo estaba.

-_me imaginé, ya que no tienes nargles en tu cabeza_- y levantando la vista agregó- _ahora tienes un Malfoy_.

_-Sí y no sé qué es peor-_ reía embelesado mientras miraba a Luna Lovegood su oculto y loco amor.

Hermione estaba de visita en casa de su madre quien bañaba a Rose y la niña se divertía a lo grande entre las burbujas y mimos de su abuela.

-_mamá el veinte de setiembre tengo una cita a la que me gustaría que me acompañaras_- expuso la castaña_- es para tomar el té con una amiga y quiero que sea el inicio de una nueva tradición para las tres._

_-Nena, es tu amiga, qué puedo hacer yo entre dos jóvenes mujeres_- había indagado su madre mientras sacaba a Rose del agua.

_-Puedes recordar tiempos salvajes_-respondió Hermione con indiferencia mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro_- la conoces mamá_- agregó_- vivieron unos días muy felices juntas, hace muchos años y creo que te hará bien verla._

Frunciendo el ceño-_de quién hablas Hermione_.

-_Narcisa Malfoy_- la madre con una mirada le indicaba su ignorancia-_Black de soltera, la prima de tu Orión Black._

Su madre palideció al escuchar su nombre-_Orión Black_- lágrimas caían por sus ojos chocolatosos_- no volví a saber de él por casi treinta años Nena, cuando tu padre murió te conté sobre aquel hombre que amé pero no mencioné su nombre._

-_Mamá_- había secado sus lágrimas, no quería asustar a Rose que las miraba extrañada como si las entendiera- _él era Sirius el padrino de Harry y debo decirte que sí volvieron a verse-_ continuó ante la sorpresa de su madre- _recuerdas que una vez te expliqué lo que era un animago_- Jean asintió- _bueno Sirius Orión Black era uno y su forma era la de un perro negro muy peludo y juguetón, Canuto mami, el perro que me acompañó varias veces y con el que te llevabas muy bien y sólo obedecía tus indicaciones-_ terminó Hermione.

Entonces la sanadora procedió a contarle as u madre toda la triste historia de merodeador, desde que mataron a los Potter hasta su caída por el velo. Jean lloraba ante cada palabra que salía de los labios carnosos de su hija, respiró tranquila cuando escuchó que había podido escapar y que Harry y ella le habían creído y lo habían ayudado a evitar una muerte tan horrorosa en un beso de muerte. Pero nunca estuvo más radiante como cuando se enteró que su Orión se había convertido en confidente y gran amigo de su hija.

_-Orión era pura luz hija, cuando no volví a saber de él, creo que morí un poco_- recordaba entonces nostálgica_- y tu padre me ayudó tanto a salir de esa oscuridad en la que estaba sumida, Ralph fue mi ángel, él me rescató_- y suspiró profundamente_- y luego llegaste tú mi vida_- acariciaba a su nieta contra su pecho.

_-Todos tenemos un grato recuerdo de él mami, a pesar de su ausencia, sigue dentro nuestro_- tocándose el pecho pero el silencio que siguió a la charla era el preludio de una pregunta difícil de realizar_- Mamá_- carraspeó- _yo soy hija de Sirius._

Jean se puso de pié y arregló un rizo rebelde de su hija al que colocó detrás de la oreja- _no mi cielo, tu padre no es Orión, tú eres una orgullosa Granger, fruto del amor que rescata, salva y cura-_ Hermione volvió a respirar- _entonces_- secándose las lágrimas- _Molly necesita ayuda para el diecinueve o ella puede sola._

_-Una mano amiga nunca está de más, pero este año será en mi casa_, _es mi primer cumpleaños con mi princesa en nuestras vidas_- mientras intentaba vestir a la inquieta Rose.

_-Si mi Helena preciosa_- añadió la abuela orgullosa.

_-ese nombre te gusta más que Rose no es cierto._

_-Para todos será Rose pero para mí siempre será Helena, la más bella de todas._

_-bueno pero espero que tú Helena no desate más de una guerra cuando sea grande_- y las dos mujeres reían felices y planificaban el encuentro con Narcisa en dos semanas.

**Aquí estoy yo feliz porque Uds. están allí. Gracias.**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

**BURBUJAS Y LÁGRIMAS**

La familia Weasley en su totalidad se había reunido en la casa de Ron, Hermione y Rose. La pequeña se había destacado como la dueña absoluta de toda la atención, ya que había empezado a mostrar rasgos de una futura gran bruja. Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes cuando ella movía sus manitos aparecían burbujas multicolores. Sus padres estaban más que orgullosos y sus numerosos primos se divertían a placer.

Hermione había deseado un cumpleaños así, de paz, en familia y con sus seres amados. Solo faltaban Neville, que por el reciente inicio de clases en Hogwarts no podía asistir, de igual manera Minerva y Hagrid. Luna había viajado, no comentó dónde, pero le dejó de regalo unos aros con forma de rabanitos, que a la castaña le parecieron adorables, y una carta disculpándose por la ausencia, con la promesa de contarle los motivos del viaje a su regreso.

Ginny, Fleur y Charity, su ayudante y amiga, estaban sentadas en un sillón cercano al gran ventanal que daba al jardín y por el rubor en la cara de Charity la conversación seguramente era bastante subida de tono, las risas de Ginny y el estupor de Fleur lo confirmaron.

- _Mi esposa está incomodando a las mujeres, no puede con el genio_- se lamentaba Harry.

- Así _la amas y si no se cuidan se llenarán de hijos, recuerda la sangre Weasley_- se burlaba Hermione.

_-lo mismo digo para ti hermanita_- abrazándola y despeinando su ya salvaje cabellera- _pero si ellas no quisieran escuchar a mi mujer ya se hubieran levantado y míralas cada vez están más cerca y ahora se agrega la esposa de Percy _-agregó Harry mientras Audrey dejaba a su pomposo esposo a cargo de sus hijos.

Jean Leroux Granger miraba por la ventana hacia el amplio jardín donde los niños jugaban mientras Rose se divertía con las burbujas.

Sostenía una copa de vino y en sus juegos con ella se notaba su nerviosismo.

_-ey_- Hermione llamó su atención- _sucede algo mami, no te veo disfrutar de la reunión, pareces ausente_- tomó la copa de sus manos y la sacó hacia una hamaca en el parque que rodea la casa.

-_solo es la ansiedad por el encuentro de mañana hija, pasó casi una vida desde que los ví por última vez y no sé cómo reaccionar cuando vea a Narcisa._

-_sé tú mamá, la misma que todos adoramos, que supongo es la misma que amó Orión-_ respondió su hija.

-_Pero hija pasaron muchas cosas, dos guerras prácticamente, temo que no sea lo mismo._

_-cuando me contó Narcisa lo que vivieron ese año, lo hizo con nostalgia, con deseos de recordar esos momentos, mami fueron sus últimos días de soltera y en libertad prácticamente, como te conté_- animaba a su madre- _conoces toda la historia que yo viví madre y ella también, así que esa parte no debe preocuparte, solo relájate y disfruta recordando aquellos días salvajes como ella los llama._

-_es que así fueron_- se animó de repente ante el recuerdo_- imagínate casi una semana en un festival de rock, acampando y en los setenta, lo tienes_- le preguntó y ante el asentimiento de Hermione- _bueno ahora súmale a Orión, James Potter y al pobre Remus._

_-Con más razón mamá, vamos a disfrutar recordarlos._

_-Mione llegó un invitado sorpresa_- la llamó Ron.

-_Ya regreso mami, mira aquí viene tu Helena_- Molly la puso en el regazo de la abuela Granger y salió por más bocadillos, los Weasley eran unos insaciables.

La persona que había llegado enmudeció a todos en la sala pero al verlo Hermione corrió a su brazos y efusivamente lo saludó- _Profesor que sorpresa_- lo abrazó emocionada- _gracias por tomarse la molestia_- pero lo soltó ante la incomodidad que mostraba el parco ex profesor, ex espía y siempre valiente Severus Snape.

_-Srta. Granger le pido que sea menos expresiva, yo no comulgo con estas demostraciones y menos en público, feliz cumpleaños_- le había entregado un misterioso paquete.

-_Puede llamarme Hermione y las demostraciones en público no mancharán tu reputación, no te enfades_- abrió el regalo y se encontró con un libro que parecía a punto de desintegrarse entre sus dedos, "Rituales Ancestrales", era el título. - -_según me contó un viejo amigo que está viviendo en el exterior, vas a necesitarlo porque odias desconocer sobre algún tema_- acotó con una mueca de desagrado.

-_Esto es demasiado Severus_- balbuceaba- _no creo merecerlo._

_-Ahora está en las mejores manos, lo cuidarás, de eso no hay duda._

-_Su atención por favor_- gritaron los gemelos Weasley al unísono- _Sres. magos, adorables brujas, bellísima muggle y revoltosos niños-_ carraspeó Fred- _en este instante acabamos de perder a la agasajada, porque la eterna insufrible sabelotodo, como fue bautizada por el aquí presente, el honorable profesor Severus Snape-_inclinándose hacia él en señal de respeto- _ ha recibido el regalo ideal de manos de uno de sus dos maestros y mentores_- con amplios movimientos de sus brazos, como un avezado vendedor callejero_- un libro el cual ella, por razones que solo Merlín conoce, no había devorado en su época de estudiante en la enorme biblioteca del mejor colegio de magia y hechicería. Y por tal motivo calculamos, verdad George_- preguntó Fred-_así es_ - le respondió su igual- _que ella desaparecerá entre sus hojas_- y miró a Hermione quien los estaba a punto de hechizar- _a menos que nosotros lo evitemos_- y George apuntó al libro y una luz azulina lo envolvió- _calma leona, calma, nada le pasará, solo lo protegemos para que nada le suceda, podrás leerlo cuando todos nos hayamos marchado._

-_Uds. Dos_- les gritó Ron risueño todavía- _déjenla en paz que después yo tengo que arreglármelas con ella, hoy es su cumpleaños, dejémosla disfrutar de lo que le gusta_- se había acercado a su esposa y la besó- e_llos te adoran solo son, ellos_- agregó resignado de sus hermanos- _ya los conoces_- y miró a su ex profesor- _me alegro que haya podido venir, es un placer tenerlo en casa_- le había sostenido la mano con cordialidad.

_-Severus quiero presentarte a mi madre, ella es la única a quien no conoces_- salieron hacia el jardín.

Jean estaba sentada con Helena en su regazo y le cantaba una vieja canción muggle que Hermione recordó de su niñez, "No more lonely nigths"- _dónde no_ – susurró la castaña- _Paul siempre Paul_- sonreía ante la complicidad de Severus- _McCarthy, gran cantante de la mejor banda, según mi madre, y yo no lo discuto._

-_Ni se atreva, ella no está equivocada y no me mires como si tuviera el pelo rojo, los conocía, su música trascendió a los dos mundos-_ añadió Snape ante la cara de incredulidad de su ex alumna.

Carraspeó pero solo para recobrar la compostura y Jean giró hacia ellos, ruborizada por la sorpresa de verse descubierta mientras cantaba- _mamá quiero presentarte a mi ex profesor Severus Snape._

Cuando la viuda de pelo salvaje lo miró a los ojos de ónix se sintió que le desnudaban el alma, percibió la fuerza de aquel poderoso mago que la había intrigado desde que supo de él.

-_Mucho gusto profesor Snape, Jean Leroux Granger_- extendió su mano temerosa y avergonzada.

-_Sra. Granger_- al tocar su mano un calor le recorrió desde los dedos y terminó en el pecho- _un placer_- frunció el ceño por la incomodidad que le produjo la extraña sensación pero no dejaba de mirarla y sostuvo su delicada pero firme mano por unos instantes antes de soltarla, cuando en su mente escuchó la voz de su eterna amada que le decía "es ella Severus, anímate a ser feliz". Él se había perdido en aquellos ojos chocolatosos, tristes.

El intercambio de miradas no pasó desapercibida para Hermione pero lo disimuló muy bien.

La pequeña Rose lo miraba encantada, movía sus manitos y en el intento desesperado por acercarse a él miles de burbujas aparecieron y lo rodearon ante la sorpresa de Severus, quien con un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer.

_-Impresionante Srta. Weasley, menos mal que ya no enseño, sino cuando_ _ingrese a Hogwarts su casa viviría sin puntos y Ud. en una eterna detención._

Harry se había asomado al jardín con el inquieto Albus en sus brazos, quien al ver a su hosco padrino comenzó a aplaudir feliz, Severus a pesar de su actitud siempre fría y distante se acercó al niño y lo cargó en brazos, lo besó en la frente- _eres igual que el otro Albus, se alegraba cada vez que me veía y nunca pude entender los motivos._

-_Seguramente eres un buen hombre, es algo que a los niños pequeños no se les escapa_- comentó Jean que había tocado su brazo, quería sentir de nuevo esa calidez que la había envuelto momentos antes y se dirigieron hacia la sala principal.

_-No se les escapa a los niños menores de once años_- comentó bajito Harry para no ser escuchado por Snape_- podemos hablar a solas un momento Hermione_- y se encaminaron hacia la cocina. -_Viste lo que ocurrió en el jardín_- preguntó Harry en secreto como si se tratara de una travesura.

_-Si hermano, no lo puedo creer, nuestros hijos lo adoran._

-_Mione me refiero a cuando le presentaste a tu madre_-renegaba Harry.

_- lo viste también, yo pensé que alucinaba_- miraba hacia la puerta divertida- _aún estoy shockeada por eso_- dudosa agregó- _tú crees que…_

-_no te ilusiones_- la interrumpió Harry- _conocemos como es Severus, de sobra, y aunque confieso que jamás en mi vida lo ví, oh Hermione esto es surrealista por Merlín, ni siquiera tenemos que estar hablando de esto, por más magia que haya, Severus Snape fijándose en otra mujer está fuera de todo encantamiento o hechicería_- terminaron riendo de lo que habían insinuado.

_-Cómo está Jean para mañana por cierto._

_-Asustada y preocupada, es entendible._

Regresaban a la sala, allí encontraron a Severus y a Jean hablando muy tranquilos con los niños en brazos y rodeados de burbujas- _eso, si es magia-_ concluyó Harry.

La casa había recuperado la tranquilidad. En la cocina Jean y Hermione compartían una taza de té. Ron y Rose dormían desde hace un buen rato.

_-agradable reunión verdad mamá._

_-hermosa, pasé unos momentos realmente reveladores._

-_quieres compartirlos conmigo_- la miró por encima de la taza.

Incómoda de repente Jean le respondió_- bueno, ya sabes, lo de Helena y sus burbujas, las aventuras de los gemelos en Hogwarts, el robo de los ingredientes del laboratorio del profesor Snape, cuando estabas en segundo año, te parece Hermione, tan pequeña y en correrías-_ intentó disimular.

-_Ahh, pobre Severus_- ironizaba su hija.

-_Me cayó muy bien, a pesar de que solo lo conozco por lo que me contaste_- y en un susurro agregó- _parece un gran hombre._

-_lo es mamá, te lo aseguro, y además el más valiente que conozco y yo creo que a él también le caíste bien._

-_Tú crees_- frunció la nariz en un gesto adorable, casi adolescente.

-_ven vamos a dormir que mañana será un gran día-_ terminó Hermione que en su mente rezaba _ gracias a Merlín que apareciste Severus, fue el momento ideal._

Los miedos de Jean se habían esfumado como por arte de magia y esa noche fue la primera de muchas en que soñaría con el hombre de los ojos negros más misteriosos que había conocido.

Cuando Narcisa Malfoy llegó al lugar del encuentro Hermione y Jean ya la estaban esperando.

Las viejas conocidas al verse se fundieron en un gran abrazo, demostración de afecto que sorprendió a la Sra. Weasley, sobre todo viniendo de Narcisa. No faltaron las lágrimas pero eran de alegría.

Recordaron y le contaron a Hermione todas las historias de aquel tiempo, tiempo de aventuras y amores intensos. Entre tantas anécdotas rememoraron muy melancólicas los vanos esfuerzos de Remus Lupin por controlar a James y Sirius, que hacían de las suyas. Solo Jean sabía la naturaleza de tan admirables proezas, para los demás testigos, ellos eran unos aprendices de mago con gran futuro, geniales ilusionistas.

_-Hermione querida, perdón pero me perdí entre tantos recuerdos y travesuras._

_-Si como aquella rubia de cabello largo que le anudaste los cordones de las botas y no pudo corretear a Orión cuando me perseguía con aquella extraña flor_- reía Jean.

_- te acuerdas de ella, qué resbalosa mujer_- renegaba Narcisa_- pero ahora lo principal; esto es para ti, de parte de Lucius y mía-_ le había entregado una pequeña caja, la que amplió cuando estuvo en manos de Hermione.

-_Cissa, no debiste_- cuando abrió el regalo se encontró con un vestido blanco de una tela finísima, parecía muy antiguo.

-_es el vestido para el ritual del bautismo, todos deben vestir de blanco por cierto._

-_Nena parecerás una diosa griega, mira tiene estos cordones dorados._

_-Es la tradición amiga, estuvo en mi familia por generaciones, cada madrina lo usó y en esta bosa de terciopelo están la joyas ceremoniales._

_-prometo cuidarla todo muy bien y luego devolverlo._

Tomando las manos de la castaña- _son tuyas ahora, es nuestro regalo_- agregó.

_-Es una reliquia de tu familia Narcisa, no puedo conservarlo, lo digo en serio._

_-Hermione ya formas parte de mi familia, al salvar la vida de mi nieto te convertiste en su madrina y protectora_- agregó tajante_- y ya está confirmado la fecha, el día del primer cumpleaños de Scorpius, será en Francia, así que tienes tres meses para planificar el viaje en familia-_ le entregó otra caja- _acá está el traslador que se activará el veinte a las cinco de la tarde, se hospedarán en el Chateau, no te niegues_- miró a la leona que abrió la boca para refutar, era un dragón de porcelana-_ no te preocupes no se romperá por si lo encuentra Rose, Jean cuento contigo_- le preguntó a su amiga.

_-Allí estaremos._

_-Por último, esto es de Draco y mi nieto_- puso sobre la mesa un paquete envuelto en papel plateado con un gran moño verde.

Hermione sonreía al recordar un regalo anterior con idéntico envoltorio, al abrirlo se encontró con una caja de terciopelo rojo- _por qué los hombres Malfoy se empeñan en regalarme joyas, porque me imagino que esta caja no contiene bombones, si siguen así tendré que adquirir una bóveda en Gringotts._

_-No seas exagerada hija y abre de una buena vez que me está carcomiendo la curiosidad_- había interrumpido Jean.

La caja contenía una cadena de oro blanco con un dije de diamante corte brillante y una amatista en forma de lágrima.

-_Es_- Hermione no encontraba palabras para describir lo que había hallado dentro de la caja- _simplemente precioso_- mientras acariciaba la lágrima que había captado su atención.

_-Draco diseñó esa joya._

_-Lo sé, no preguntes por qué, pero lo supe._

Una lágrima de emoción se deslizaba por su mejilla y cayó en la de amatista, se perdió en ella. Hermione no lo notó.

Muy lejos de allí, unos ojos grises miraban a la lágrima que había aparecido en su mano, él cerró el puño- _Una más._

**Una vez más gracias por estar. **


	18. fontfontCapítulo 18fontfont

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**DOS BODAS Y UN EMBARAZO**

Hermione miraba a Luna.

Luna le sonreía dulcemente y con una suave caricia le cerró la boca.

_-Te casaste y no avisaste_- había logrado balbucear la castaña.

-_No te parece una gran noticia_- había preguntado temerosa-_sé que es repentino pero cuando volví a ver a Theo en casa de los Malfoy, mi vida cobró sentido de nuevo amiga._

-_Theo, Theo Nott_- agregó casi en un grito- _él es ojitos de miel, tu ojitos de miel_- asombrada añadió Hermione- _oh Luna, ahora entiendo todo, tu amor, aquel amor que te esperaba en Hogwarts cuando te secuestraron los mortífagos_- Luna asintió y la castaña la estrechó en un gran abrazo- _cuéntame todo por favor._

-_Bueno, fui a visitar a Lucius, entramos a tomar el té y allí lo encontré, lo ví y sentí en ese momento cuando lo abracé que había regresado a casa_- explicaba Luna con una simpleza que sorprendía, pero otra cosa no se podía esperar, Luna fue siempre así, tan pura, clara y transparente que no se concebía otra historia como la de ella_- me invitó a cenar, allí me propuso matrimonio, acepté, nos casamos, y hasta hace unos días estuvimos en Venecia de luna de miel_- sonreía y en ese simple gesto iluminó todo la oficina- _como nosotros_- Hermione la miró sin entender esto último- _yo Luna y él miel_.

_- y dónde está Theo en estos momentos, escondido por miedo a que lo mate por robar a mi amiga?_-preguntó en broma.

-_está con Draco en Francia, ya que él se ocupará de sus negocios allí. Theo tiene una cadena de librerías mágicas y después del bautismo abrirá una sucursal en Hogsmeade_- los ojos de Hermione habían cobrado un brillo distinto en esos momentos.

-_oh Luna, creo que a partir de ahora tendré un nuevo mejor amigo_- completó.

_- no dejes que te escuchen Harry y Ron_- entonces se abrazaron las amigas y prometieron festejar como se merecía una notica tan sorprendente.

_-con Luna Lovegood, la sanadora de mi padre, la lunática._

-_más respeto con mi esposa y si, es ella, Luna Lovegood desde hace un mes Luna Nott-_ le había entregado a Draco una vaso de whisky de fuego que bebió de una vez- _ella es el amor imposible del que yo te había hablado cuando estábamos en el colegio_- le golpeó la espalda al rubio para ayudarlo en su ahogo con la bebida fuerte- _cuando la encontré en tu casa mi vida volvió a la luz amigo, no podía dejarla ir, así que cenamos, me aceptó la propuesta, fuimos por su padre, la directora McGonagall nos casó en los jardines de Hagrid con los thestral de testigos silenciosos y nos escapamos a Venecia, aquí me tienes, te dejo a cargo de mis negocios acá y me mudo a Hogsmeade donde inauguro una sucursal después del bautismo de Scorpius._

- _Con esto me confirmas que son un par de locos_- abrazó a su amigo- _serás feliz hermano, te lo mereces._

Hermione aún no había terminado de digerir la noticia de la boda inesperada de Luna y Theo cuando le sucedió algo totalmente insospechado en su consultorio.

La última paciente ingresó y Hermione se sorprendió al encontrar a Daphne Greengrass frente a ella- _acá vamos con los reclamos_- pensó la sanadora. Alta, cabello negrísimo como una noche sin luna, ojos tan celeste que el mar empalidecía ante la comparación, sangre pura, empleada modelo en el Ministerio, en rápido pero merecido ascenso, como se comentaba en la oficina de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. La esbelta morena se sentó, Hermione notaba su nerviosismo.

_- en qué puedo ayudarla Srta. Greengrass._

_- puede llamarme Daphne y quisiera que Ud. sea mi sanadora a partir de este momento. Eres la mejor y luego de los hechos conocidos por nosotras no puedo elegir a otra sanadora que no seas tú Hermione._

Con tranquilidad y segura que no habría problemas la castaña procedió a la atención minuciosa de la paciente.

_-Estás de casi dos meses de embarazo, felicidades_- le dijo Hermione y la expresión de Daphne era contradictoria, por un lado de alegría por la noticia pero sus lágrimas ocultaban algo más- _Daphne, sucede algo, el padre estará contento con la noticia, perdóname si te pregunto esto pero no me dijiste si estás casada o en pareja_- la castaña temía haberse equivocado en su felicitaciones.

_- mi esposo estará exultante con la notica, gracias por la preocupación, mis lágrimas son de alegría pero me hubiera gustado compartir las buenas nuevas con mis padres pero ellos me eliminaron de la familia cuando se enteraron con quien me había casado_- sollozaba sin consuelo.

-_puedes contar conmigo si lo deseas_- agregó incómoda la sanadora.

Cuando Daphne se calmó, Hermione continuó con sus indicaciones de vacunas, algunas pociones vitamínicas y recomendaciones alimentarias.

-_en la próxima consulta te voy a hacer una ecografía para que veas a tu bebé, ahora no es necesario ya que todo viene muy bien_- anotaba Hermione en la historia clínica- _y te gustaría que tu esposo participe de todo el embarazo_- la paciente asintió secándose la lágrimas- _muy bien entonces, dejo apuntado que es sr…._- le había preguntado y esperaba una respuesta.

_-Charlie, Charlie Weasley._

Hermione detuvo sus anotaciones, quedó petrificada por la noticia.

-_puedo contarte todo Hermione, no sé en quien más confiar, mis amigas me dieron la espalda, mis padres no quieren saber nada conmigo, me siento muy sola-_ lloraba desconsolada Daphne.

La castaña se levantó y la llevó al sillón, allí la tranquilizó- _por supuesto que puedes desahogarte ahora somos de la familia._

La nueva señora Weasley le contó todo, que se habían conocido en un viaje que ella había realizado a Rumania hace dos años por asuntos del Ministerio, correspondía en censo de dragones y Charlie era el enlace en la reserva. Habían congeniado de mil maravillas_- nunca me sentí tan libre como en ese lugar, sin ataduras como cuando estuve con él, reíamos, hablamos de todo, sin dejar de lado mis obligaciones por supuesto. No entiendo cómo no nos conocimos antes_- agregó risueña- _es un hombre maravilloso Hermione pero te confieso que me costó que accediera salir conmigo._

_-tú lo invitaste_- sorprendida preguntó la sanadora.

- _fue un trabajo arduo y cuando lo besé por primera vez que fue a los seis meses de haberlo conocido y cuatro viajes de por medio, él se negó en aceptar que sentía lo mismo que yo, casi me muero cuando me rechazó, yo no sabía qué hacer, le pedí disculpas por el mal entendido y que cambiaría de enlace en el ministerio…_

-_Charlie te rechazó_- la había interrumpido Hermione- _no me digas que puso la excusa de la edad._

- _Te lo digo, él se siente viejo a mi lado, que no estoy a su altura, que mi familia, puso una y mil de pretextos o lo intentó porque cuando le dije que yo lo amaba así como es él, con cada cicatriz, con cada peca y con cada arruga_- sonreía Daphne- _y lo besé de nuevo, desde entonces no nos volvimos a separar. Seguimos en contacto, un noviazgo a la distancia, él venía más seguido, como lo habrás notado, yo iba para allá y en el último viaje nos casamos en la reserva, hace dos meses ya_- su mirada se había vuelto hacia la ventana- _mis padres me desheredaron, no me perdonan pero no me importa_- se compuso- _porque por una vez en mi vida soy inmensamente feliz, Hermione, soy libre_- respiró profundamente y agregó- _Charlie no sabe que estoy embarazada, quería estar segura y en estos momentos él está en la Madriguera contándole lo nuestro a toda la familia, eso lo aprendí con él, la familia estará siempre allí para nosotros, apoyándonos._

_-oh Daphne, vamos hacia allá, hay que rescatar a Charlie, Molly va a matarlo cuando se entere, cómo va a casarse y no avisar-_ explicaba Hermione_- esta noche la cena será grandiosa, de total celebración pero antes debemos salvar a tu marido._

Cuando llegaron a destino se escuchaban los gritos de Molly y Ginny, unos de alegría y otros de recriminación- _Charlie Weasley cómo se te ocurre casarte y negarme la posibilidad de organizarte una fiesta como te merecías hijo, pobrecita Daphne, qué pensará de nosotros que íbamos a darte la espalda_- chillaba Molly.

Arthur, Ron, Harry y los gemelos habían llegado presurosos ante el llamado de urgencia de Charlie. Daphne Greengrass fue recibida como una hija más. Nunca la hicieron sentir como una paria que era la actitud que habían tomado sus padres y quienes ella había considerado sus amigos.

Molly se encargaría de ella, de cuidarla y de engordarla- _mira de flaquita que estás hijita, no sufras más._

Cuando le comunicó a Charlie lo del embarazo los festejos se multiplicaron- _gracias Merlín, mis hijos crecen pero me traen nietos para malcriar-_ lloraba la feliz abuela.

Charlie no dejó sola a su esposa en toda la noche, no paraba de tocarle el por entonces plano vientre y la besaba a cada rato. Le hizo un millón de preguntas a Hermione y le juró que en la próxima consulta él estaría presente.

-_Padre primerizo_- le susurraba Ron a Harry- _cuando empiece con los dolores de parto te apuesto que desearía volver con los dragones._

_-Se abren las apuestas señores_- habían comenzado los gemelos a los gritos- _niña o niño_- agregó George_- uno o más-_ concluyó Fred.

La Madriguera era otra vez lugar de festejos. El amor en familia dominaba.

Nada podía anticipar las lágrimas que se acercaban.

**Hola mis amigos. Hoy un capítulo corto. Gracias de nuevo, por estar allí. Hasta pronto.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**VARIOS FESTEJOS Y UNA APUESTA**

La ceremonia había sido tranquila, Hermione, Jean y Rose estaban bellísimas en sus atuendos blancos. Y la viuda Granger había tendido razón, su hija parecía una diosa griega.

Draco no había podido disimular su amor hacia la mujer de ojos chocolatosos. Había sido bendecido por la ausencia del marido, según sus propias palabras, Ron no había podido acompañar a sus mujeres pues su equipo de Quidditch había clasificado a la final que se realizaría dos días después de Navidad y por lo tanto debía permanecer en Inglaterra.

Hyperion se comportó como un hombrecito, en ningún momento había llorado, ni siquiera cuando con la daga ceremonial le habían pinchado un dedo de su blanca manito para que pueda mezclar su sangre con de su entonces padrino, el orgulloso Theodore Nott. Con su madrina ya no era necesario pues lo habían hecho en el momento de su nacimiento, aunque Hermione no había dejado de sufrir cuando tomó la mano de su protegido y procedió con el ritual.

Los ojos grises acerados de su precioso Titán no habían dejado de mirarla, al igual que los de su padre. Cuando la ceremonia finalizó, el niño no quería abandonar sus brazos, allí se sentía seguro.

Rose miraba embelesada a Lucius Malfoy, le había llamado la atención el largo y la suavidad de sus cabellos, y cuando llegó por fin a sus brazos las burbujas los rodearon. Era una señal de confianza de parte de la niña.

-_Cuando se acerca Severus reacciona igual_- susurraba Jean a Narcisa.

- _Ahora es Severus_- preguntó la rubia, había incomodado a su amiga.

_-Seguro está cansada de ver tantos pelirrojos no la culpo, si los habré padecido yo_- agregó Snape despectivamente.

_-O por fin conoce a alguien con clase_- añadió Lucius sonriendo de lado, gesto tan típico de los rubios Malfoy_- será una bruja extraordinaria cuando crezca, solo espero que haya heredado el cerebro de la madre._

_-Qué casualidad_- lo había sobresaltado Hermione que llegó a ellos con su ahijado en brazos- _su padre opina lo mismo_. El grupo entero se había deleitado con el comentario.

Draco, Theo, Daphne, Hermione, Charlie y Luna charlaban alegremente en una de las mesas, comentaban sobre las posibilidades que tenía el equipo de Ron de ganar la final. Los Slytherin no tenían fe en él, ya que en el equipo rival aún jugaba Víctor Krum que seguía siendo el mejor buscador.

-_yo opino que deberíamos ir al partido y entonar nuestra vieja pero amada canción "Weasley es nuestro Rey"-_ incitaba Theo a Draco.

_-cómo pude olvidarme eso, fue cuando tu hermano debutó en el equipo en el colegio-_ le explicaba Draco a Charlie- _aunque en esa época yo tenía otras tareas que realizar-_ de repente había fruncido el ceño y los peores recuerdos volvieron. Hermione que estaba a su lado notó el cambio en el rubio y entonces tomó su mano y lo sostuvo fuerte- _ya pasó Draco, no te lamentes más_- lo había calmado- _eso quedó atrás_- él le agradeció y dejó su mano entre las de ellas por un instante más.

Rose y Scorpius estaban sentaditos muy juntos en el suelo, la niña de cabellos de fuego con sus burbujas a las que el heredero Malfoy estallaba con chispas que salían de su dedo.

-_vaya dupla esa_- comentó Robert Greengrass a su esposa en un susurro, no quería que ninguno de los otros acompañantes de la mesa lo escuchara- _cuando crezca mi nieto trataré de alejarlo de ella, él no se acercará a nadie que no sea una sangre pura._

-_Tienes todo mi apoyo_- afirmaba Patricia- _aún no puedo olvidar que mi hija murió en manos de esa sangre sucia, eso no le voy a perdonar jamás, me_ _importa muy poco si es la heroína de la guerra o si le salvó la vida a Scorpius-_ agregó una muy enojada sangre pura- _lo único que me importa de ella son las puertas a los negocios que nos puede abrir ahora que mi nieto es su protegido._

-_Hablando de negocios, tengo uno muy importante entre manos, creo que nos ayudará a recuperar lo que perdí el mes pasado_- aseguraba Robert.

_-Por Merlín Robert, te lo suplico no sigas apostando, estamos casi en la banca rota y con una pérdida más quedaremos en la calle o peor, tendremos que buscar un trabajo._

_-tengo un dato que va a sacarnos de los apuros dentro de poco mi querida, termina la temporada de Quidditch y seremos rico otra vez, te lo juro mi amor._

-_No soporto ver a nuestra hija con ese amante de los dragones, cómo pudo hacernos eso_- se lamentaba la Sra. Greengrass.

-_Ellos están enamorados, felices y ahora serán padres_- le había aparecido Hermione por atrás- _deberían estar agradecidos que una de sus hijas tiene quien la ama a su lado y una familia política que jamás le dará la espalda_- finalizó la sanadora y se alejó enfurecida hacia los jardines necesitaba aire puro, los Greengrass la enfermaban.

Draco estaba fumando a solas cuando vio que Hermione salía hecha una furia -_Granger, ey Granger-_ la agarró del brazo asustándola- _tranquila leona, tranquila- _le acariciaba el brazo_- no quise asustarte lo siento, que te ocurre._

_-Tus suegros me enferman, son unos despreciables_- le contó lo que había sucedido.

-_Eso es todo-_ ella lo miraba sorprendida ante la pregunta sarcástica- _menos mal que mi hijo no estará mucho en contacto con ellos._

_-es su nieto Draco, eso no puedes prohibirle._

_-me parece que dentro de poco estarán ocupados en otros asuntos-_ y agregó- _puedo confiarte un secreto._

_-soy la mejor confidente, tengo la facilidad de olvidarme lo que me cuentan en secreto_- sonreía Hermione y la vida de Draco se iluminaba.

-_qué conveniente entonces, sino tendría que obliviarte_- añadió muy serio- _llegó a mis oídos que está por salir a la luz una serie de demandas y denuncias de los ex empleados de mis suegros, ellos están buscando cobrar la indemnización por los despidos inesperados por cierres de las fábricas._

_-tan malos empresarios son._

_-juegos, Robert es un jugador empedernido, yo me juego la cabeza que si ya no están en bancarrota lo estarán en cuestión de días._

_-cómo te enteraste de eso Draco, puedes hacer algo por ellos, no sé, ayudarlos_

_-Granger, estás bromeando verdad_- la miraba incrédulo- _mi padre me deshereda si lo hago, no sabes lo arrepentido que está por haberme hecho casar con Astoria, pero era un contrato que los Greengrass se encargaron de hacer cumplir al pie de la letra, no me extrañaría si intentan mandarme a matar_ _para quedarse con la parte de Scorpius. Gracias a Merlín que todo quedaría en tus manos si me pasa algo._

-_No digas eso que nada te pasará y con lo otro no sé qué hacer, pero te aseguro que yo dejaría todo en manos de tu padre, cuando concluya su condena por supuesto o en las de los gemelos que para los negocios son tan buenos como para inventar bromas-_ Hermione se había detenido_- dejemos de hablar tonteras y volvamos que ya hace frio._

Draco había transfigurado su saco en una abrigada capa y se la había entregado su amada.

_-Otro recuerdo más-_ le dijo Theo cuando Draco doblaba la capa con el aroma de Hermione y la depositaba con amor en el cofre de sus tesoros.

-_No molestes hermano, es lo único que tengo de ella_- lo miró fijamente- _y no estoy loco, solamente enamorado._

-_si tú lo dices_- canturreó Theo.

Ese año el equipo de Ron se consagró campeón del Torneo de Quidditch, aunque la snitch había sido capturada por Víctor Krum, como en épocas pasadas. Nada podía empañar la alegría que se había desatado en la casa de Ron y Hermione. Tantos festejos trajeron consecuencias.

-_Por favor mi amor, un esfuerzo más, ya nace_- ayudaba un nervioso padre.

-_Ronald Bilius, te odio como nunca en mi vida_- lloraba Hermione, pues su hijo aún no nacía.

-_te hago una promesa mi leona_- acarició a su esposa- _después que nazca Hugo, dejaré que me odies todo lo que quieras, te lo juro_- besó su frente.

Hugo Fabián Weasley nació en la madrugada del treinta de septiembre, era otro niño de fuego, ojos azules como los de su padre, su nariz pequeña y respingada como su mamá al igual que la maraña que tenía por cabellera. Sus padrinos Harry y Ginny estaban ocupados en ese momento puesto que Lily Luna Potter había decidido nacer junto con su primo y ella era el vivo retrato de su abuela a quien habían honrado con su nombre.

Los bautismos se realizaron en conjunto, los padrinos de Lily eran Luna Nott y Neville Longbottom quien había estado saliendo los últimos meses con la recién recibida de sanadora Charity Smith.

Charlie y Daphne se habían mudado a Francia, en una nueva reserva de dragones en la que Charlie era el director general, vivían cerca de los Malfoy, allí su hija Catherine y Scorpius crecerían juntos.

Los Greengrass habían desaparecido, fueron demandados y se creía que estaban escondidos en algún lugar en África.

Luna y Theo aún no tenían hijos pero estaban en la constante búsqueda como se encargaba siempre de aclarar el feliz marido.

Los años pasaron y Hermione no había estado mucho en contacto con los Malfoy, solo se encontraba con Narcisa en su cumpleaños como ya era tradición y Jean la acompañaba. Durante el último año también había llevado a su hija, una adorable Rose que demostraba que había heredado todo de su madre, era una pequeña damita, Narcisa la adoraba.

-_Sra. Malfoy y su nieto, cómo se encuentra_- preguntó Rose.

_-Scorpius está muy bien querida, ansioso por empezar el colegio el próximo año, irás a Hogwarts verdad, porque pueden ser compañeros entonces?_

_- Así es, si recibo la carta por supuesto_- respondió nerviosa- _ya me leí todos los libros que eran de mi madre._

-_te los devoraste Helena_, _eso no es leer_- Jean miraba a su amiga cómplice.

_- qué materia te gustó más._

-_Todas_- confesó- _mamá por cierto por qué no tienes algún libro de adivinaciones, busqué pero no lo encontré, solo está el de papá pero sabes que tus anotaciones son las mejores y además no entiendo su letra._

_-Jamás lo encontrarás yo no creo en eso de "Abre tu mente"-_ en una imitación graciosa de la profesora Trelawney que causa carcajadas en todas las damas.

_-Scorpius pregunta por ti, tiene deseos de verte amiga, sueña contigo y te llama mi ángel, él no lo sabe pero yo lo escucho cuando llora dormido._

_-Yo también quisiera ver a mi titán ya pasaron años desde la última vez pero es que no puedo ir a verlo por mi trabajo_- se disculpaba con Narcisa_- soy una madrina terrible._

_-Harás un esfuerzo en ir este año para su cumpleaños, cumple once y está deseoso de que llegue el día de su festejo._

_-Juro que iré a visitarlo en cuanto pueda._

_-Iremos las tres juntas amiga, yo me encargaré de eso_- añadió Jean y Rose aplaudía de felicidad.

-_Gracias-_ abrazó Narcisa a Jean- _y por cierto creo que te encontrarás con un amigo de Lucius que pregunta mucho por ti._

Hermione y Rose suspiraban y molestaban con sus bromas a la viuda Granger.

Lamentablemente no habían podido viajar, se había desatado una epidemia de gripe y preferían no contagiar a nadie ya que por la labor abnegada de Hermione a cargo de la campaña de vacunación y el innovador método de atención de los pacientes a domicilio, se había logrado circunscribir la enfermedad solo a Inglaterra. Scorpius entendió las razones de la ausencia de Hermione y sus abuelos agradecidos de que su protectora había tomado esa decisión. La salud de Lucius había recaído y ellos estaban esperándola para tramitar el regreso a su lugar de origen.

Faltaba una semana para el inicio de las clases en Hogwarts, los Malfoy habían regresado a la Mansión, desde ese momento volverían a habitarla.

Draco y su hijo estaban en el callejón Diagón, compraban lo que Scorpius necesitaba para el colegio. Ya tenían la varita, madera de vid con nervio de dragón en su interior, la misma que había elegido a Hermione. A Draco le pareció conocida cuando la vio en manos de su hijo pero no pudo recordar dónde la había visto antes.

El Sr. Ollivander aún atendía su negocio a pesar de los años vividos y las guerras a las que había sobrevivido.

-_mmmm, que extraño, es el mismo tipo de varita que eligió a la Srta. Hermione Granger. Si mal no recuerdo ella es tu madrina, verdad señorito Malfoy_- le había preguntado a Scorpius.

-_Así es señor mi madrina y protectora, y yo quisiera ser como ella._

_-sin duda lo serás mi niño, lo serás_- miró a Draco- _Griffindor sin duda._

_-Jamás un Malfoy fue a la casa de los leones y mi hijo no será el primero-_ había respondido Draco, angustiado ante la próxima selección de casas en Hogwarts.

Hermione y Rose estaban en la librería de Theo, aunque ya habían comprado todo para el colegio paseaban entre los libros como hipnotizadas.

La castaña hojeaba un libro muggle, al que amaba y deseaba comprar en su edición para magos.

_-Una historia de amor, locura y muerte, eso lees ahora Granger._

Hermione se había paralizado al escuchar la profunda voz de Draco, sentía su respiración en el cuello, pues ella distraída con la lectura no había notado su cercanía. Giró lentamente y se encontró con los ojos acerados que la miraban distinto, la inquietó mucho.

_-Cumbres Borrascosas, es mi favorita, triste pero un amor que trasciende todo, hasta la muerte._

El rubio quería besarla, su hijo lo salvó de cometer tal locura.

-_madrina-_ gritó y corrió a sus brazos.

-_Hyperion-_ lloraba abrazada a él- _mi Titán tanto tiempo_ _estás tan grande, todo un hombrecito_- el niño secaba sus lágrimas.

-_Srta. Weasley cómo está Ud._- saludó Draco cortésmente a Rose y besó su mano.

-_mucho gusto Sr. Malfoy_- miró a Scorpius- _hola me llamo Rose Helena Weasley._

_-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, creo que nos vimos hace mucho tiempo._

_-yo recuerdo a tu abuelo, con su larga y suave cabellera rubia, y por supuesto conozco a Narcisa, ella me cae muy bien, es tan fina-_ comentó la niña.

-_Me dejaré el cabello largo si quieres, y dicen que me parezco a mi abuelo_- presumió el joven Malfoy.

_-Te mintieron Hyperion, te pareces a tu padre, pero eres lindo igual. _

Draco y Hermione se miraban azorados ante la charla de sus hijos, ellos no tenían vergüenza de lo que hablaban.

_-Por cierto Granger sigue la apuesta en pie._

_-Jamás olvido mis apuestas, la semana que viene te diré qué quiero de premio._

_-lo mismo para ti mi leona, lo mismo para ti._

Gracias mis amigos, siempre lo diré. Sin Uds. yo no habría llegado hasta acá. Se acerca el Dramione.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**VENGANZAS**

Todas las familias habían despedido a sus hijos. El expreso de Hogwarts ya había partido. La imagen del último vagón desaparecía en la bruma y sin embargo Harry Potter estaba parado junto a las vías. Le había costado despedir a Albus, su niño de ojos verdes.

_-Listo para seguir con la vida hermano_-Hermione lo abrazó, ella lo entendía tan bien.

-_Casi_- secó sus lágrimas- _él tiene mucho miedo_.

_-Tú eres el miedoso_- tocando su nariz en un gesto maternal- acaso _no eres el niño que vivió dos veces_- frunció el ceño_- eres gryffindoriano?_

_-Graciosa, pero la segunda vez me salvé gracias a ti, solo a ti._

_-Y Ron, no lo olvides._

_-a pesar de todo, de él no me olvido._

_-él volvió Harry, y eso fue lo importante._

_-Vamos tengo mucho trabajo por delante, los Greengrass volvieron al país y estamos a punto de atraparlos._

_-Qué tan cerca Harry._

_-más de lo que ellos creen._

Ginny, Ron, Hugo y Lily, los esperaban en el andén, los chicos estaban ansiosos por partir hacia la Madriguera, la abuela Molly los esperaba y eso significaba solo una cosa, muchos dulces y diversión.

-_Mione, vienes conmigo?-_preguntó Ron.

_-No, prefiero caminar aún tengo tiempo, San Mungo queda cerca de todos modos_-giró hacia Ginny- _después busco a Hugo de tu casa._

-_Allí estaremos luego de la cena, quizás lo encuentres dormido, no quieres dejarlo y mañana lo acompaño, después del almuerzo?_- sugirió la Sra. Potter

-_Sería de gran ayuda, gracias-_ miró a Ron- _ten cuidado cuando manejes, no seas tan confiado y ponte el cinturón, me oyes._

_-si mamá, vamos Mione, sabes que conduzco como un profesional_- codeó a Harry y le susurró- _cuando no olvido los hechizos extrasensoriales_.

-_Te escuché Ronald, mira que en la calle no encontrarás algún sauce boxeador que te detenga-_ le dio un beso a cada uno y partió.

_-Harry, te están esperando, allí Malfoy_- dijo el amigo.

_-Si tenemos una reunión ahora_- explicó-_ vamos Ginny te acompaño a las chimeneas y regreso, tú ten cuidado- _apuntó a Ron con un dedo.

-_Vamos hermano, tranquilo_- besó a su hijo, lo abrazó fuerte y silbando Ron se alejó de ellos.

Hermione había olvidado darle un recado a Ginny pero ella ya no estaba, había partido.

_-Amiga, vas al Hospital_- Narcisa la encontró en el camino de salida.

_-Sí, está lindo para caminar y aún tengo tiempo._

_-Te acompaño, debo hablar con el Director, quiero hacer una donación._

-_eso es hermoso Narcisa, lo necesitamos_- caminaron hacia la salida cuando un el sonido de una frenada y posterior golpe las sobresaltó.

Apuraron el paso- _eso parece un accidente_- comentó Narcisa.

_-Vamos, quiero saber si puedo ayudar, pero no puedo usar la varita._

Cuando al fin llegó al sitio del incidente, la imagen que encontró la acompañaría para el resto de su vida. El vehículo de Ron era uno de los protagonistas del accidente, los otros eran un camión de caudales y un bus turístico de ancianos, entonces desesperados por ayuda.

Hermione corrió entre la gente que se agolpaba, alcanzó a Ron que estaba muy herido pero con vida, aunque por el estado en que estaba el auto se diría que la estaba esperando.

-_Ron, Ronald mírame, mi amor acá estoy, voy a ayudarte, voy a sacarte_- desesperada intentaba hacer algo- _llamen a emergencias_- se desgarraba la garganta pidiendo ayuda.

-_Nena_- balbuceó- _mi vida, puedes desaparecernos en San Mungo_- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

_- No puedo amor, eso sería matarte, pero ya vienen auxiliarte, no hables, no te duermas Ron_- le tocaba la cara- _mírame, yo te hablo y tú solo mírame, escúchame, por favor, Ronald, solo mírame._

_-Te amo Hermione, desde el baile del Torneo de los Magos que supe que te amaba_- tosía y esto le dificultaba seguir con sus palabras.

-_No Ron, no te permito, no me digas esto-_ limpiaba su cara intentando detener la caída de sangre de la herida de la frente- _van a sacarte y vamos a superar esto._

-_Cuida a los niños amor_- quería besarla, sabía que eran sus últimos momentos junto a ella- _bésame Mione, te necesito._

Ella lo besó desesperadamente, no le importaba nada más que estar con él, allí entendió que él no sobreviviría, había logrado reconocer las heridas, eran fatales pero no aceptaba la realidad.

_-Ron, mi amigo, mi amor, saldremos de esto, me niego a que te dejes vencer._

_-Ya una vez me fui._

_-pero volviste mi vida, eso es lo importante._

_-Cuida de todos, mi amor, como hasta ahora_- comenzó a respirar con mayor dificultad- _no llores, nos volveremos a ver mi amiga, dile a Harry que me perdone por abandonarlo de nuevo, a mi madre que_- susurraba- _que estaré con sus hermanos, a papá que lo amo, a nuestros niños que sean fuerte y honorables como todos los Weasley._

-_Ron, mírame por favor, no te duermas, mírame, te amo Ronald Bilius_- lo besaba desesperadamente, sus lágrimas se confundían con la sangre del rostro de su marido_- fuimos felices mi amor._

_-Hermione, júrame que vivirás el día a día, sé feliz amor, hay vida fuera del hospital, disfruta como lo hacíamos antes, por eso discutía contigo, no te olvides de vivir_- sonrió_- te amo_.

Ronald Bilius Weasley murió en brazos de su esposa.

Los momentos posteriores a la muerte de su marido no los recordaba con claridad, escuchaba gritos, las sirenas, pero lo que sí quedó grabada en su memoria fueron los fuertes y cálidos brazos que la habían levantado para que pudieron extraer el cuerpo de su marido. Ella no sabía quién era, pero se sentía segura entre ellos y luego la entregó a Harry, su hermano que lloraba y de allí solo oscuridad.

Cuando llegó a la estación de Kings Cross, comenzó a buscarla entre la muchedumbre.

-_Están más adelante, no desesperes_- le susurró su madre cómplice.

-_Mira padre allí está Helena_- suspiró- _y mi madrina por supuesto_- agregó- _abuela me veo bien._

_-Impecable como todo Malfoy._

Draco miró al grupo, asintió cortésmente y siguió su camino. En cambio Scorpius se acercó, besó las manos de las damas presentes, Rose y Lily incluídas, con un fuerte apretón de manos saludó a los hombres, abrazó a su madrina y continuó su camino con su padre y abuela.

-_Qué valiente resultó ser el pequeño hurón_- afirmó Ron sorprendido- _raro este Malfoy._

-_Es todo un caballero_- suspiraba Lily Luna- _deberías aprender Hugo_- le recriminaba a su primo.

_-Y eso de que me serviría en el futuro._

-_Tendrías a las niñas suspirando por ti, tonto_- le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza.

_-Ja, como si eso me importara ahora, las niñas son unas pesadillas o por lo menos las que conozco, ninguna sabe jugar bien al Quidditch, verdad papá._

_-Si hijo, pero en unos años no pensarás igual._

-_Adiós papi, te quiero mucho, ten cuidado con el coche_- lo abrazó fuerte y agregó en secreto- _no uses el celular mientas conduces_- su padre no quería soltarla- _pa, el tren me va a dejar._

_-no importa yo te llevo._

-_el sauce boxeador no resistiría otro auto pa_- giró hacia su hermano- _Chau hermanito, cuida a mamá y que no se acueste tarde._

_-Chau pesada, tú cuídate de los babosos como ese Malfoy._

_-Descuida a mí me gustan más grandes_- miraba con tristeza como Teddy Lupin besaba a su prima Victorie.

_-Scorpius honra tu apellido, me oíste._

_-si padre, pero no me vengas con eso de que si no quedo en Slytherin sería un deshonor, ya el abuelo se encargó de recalcarlo._

_-No hijo, no te diré eso, el apellido será honorable contigo en cualquier casa_- lo abrazó_- te quiero hijo._

_-Y yo a ti padre_- abrazó a Narcisa- _adiós abuela_- subió al vagón_- espera mi lechuza padre y ojalá que ganes tu apuesta._

-_apuesta?-_ preguntó curiosa Narcisa.

_-la que tengo pendiente con ella desde que nació Scorpius_- había mirado en dirección de Hermione que besaba a su hija y la ayudaba a subir al tren.

_-Interesante_- comentó su madre.

_-Madre te acompaño hasta las chimeneas yo debo reunirme con Potter, por lo de mis suegros._

-_Prefiero caminar hijo, la tarde está agradable_- le dio un apretón en la mano que posaba en su codo- _estás actuando correctamente, a pesar de ser los abuelos de tu hijo, ellos merecen estar presos._

_-Gracias por tu apoyo, temo que es su desesperación dañen a alguien madre, creo que Robert enloqueció y Patricia lo secunda._

_-mira, Hermione regresa, parece que olvidó algo, mejor la acompaño_- besó a su hijo y se marchó al encuentro con su amiga.

_-Qué tienes para mí Malfoy?_

_-Se pusieron en contacto con mi padre, quieren que los aloje en la Mansión_- en la cara de Harry se notaba la incertidumbre- _y los Aurores los estarán esperando, por supuesto._

_-Cuándo._

_-Mañana, pueden quedarse en mi casa esta noche si lo deseas Potter._

_-Perfecto, llegaremos cerca de la medianoche, dile a tu padre que tenga el flu habilitado._

-_Algo más Harry_- éste frunció el ceño ante el cambio de voz de Draco y el uso de su nombre_- están desquiciados, Robert está dispuesto a tomar medidas drásticas, Patricia lo apoya-_ le susurró- _por lo menos Scorpius está camino a Hogwarts en estos momentos, es el lugar más seguro._

-_Gracias por el dato Malfoy, estaremos atentos_- habían abandonado la estación cuando fueron conscientes del alboroto en el exterior.

Draco vio a su madre parada en medio de la calle llorando, muy quieta, corrieron hacia ella- _madre qué sucede_- Narcisa miraba fijamente a Hermione que estaba con su marido en brazos.

Harry no pudo moverse, la imagen de sus amigos cubiertos de sangre trajo a su mente recuerdos de una guerra difícil de olvidar para todos. Draco fue quien reaccionó primero, se aproximó a la única mujer que amaba, verla en ese estado de total desesperación despertó en él la necesidad de protegerla. Se arrodilló a su lado y la cobijó entre sus brazos, ella por fin soltó a Ron de su férreo abrazo y se dejó alejar de allí. El rubio se dirigió con su preciosa posesión hacia Harry y entonces ella se desmayó en brazos de su amigo, casi hermano.

El instinto de Draco le hizo inspeccionar con la mirada hacia los alrededores, fijó su vista hacia dos sospechosos mendigos, los reconocería en cualquier lugar ya que no era la primera vez que los veía con esa ilusión, eran los Greengrass que huían del lugar, felices. Ellos eran los culpables de tan terrible cuadro, habían cumplido con parte de su venganza.

_-Potter, sospecho que esto no fue un simple accidente_- Draco susurró, estaban en San Mungo, Hermione no había reaccionado y a la madre de Ron tuvieron que sedarla.

_-Yo pienso igual Draco, había magia oscura en el lugar y según el conductor del camión no podía ser controlado, como si se manejara solo._

_-Otros dijeron que el auto de Ron se interpuso delante del bus, los protegió Harry, fue un héroe._

_-Mi amigo siempre fue un héroe, aunque en momentos de su vida no lo pareciera_- las lágrimas caían sin control en ese momento- _Tengo mucho que hacer en estos momentos, me preocupan los niños, sobre todo Rose, ella está ignorante de todo, Hugo ya lo sabe ahora está acompañado con el resto de la familia en la Madriguera_- secó sus lágrimas- _y Hermione no responde._

_-Potter, ella estuvo en sus últimos momentos, necesita reaccionar sola, cuando despierte será muy difícil, debe recuperar fuerzas para enfrentarlo._

El Ministro Shacklebolt se había aparecido en ese sala del hospital- _Harry, tengo entendido por la policía muggle que Ron se interpuso entre el camión y el bus, quieren hacerle un funeral de honor, le respondí que él es uno de nuestros héroes y como tal será honrado_- avisó acongojado_- ya dispuse de todo._

-_Ministro-_ carraspeó- _acá Draco y yo tenemos serias sospechas de que no fue un accidente, mis hombres ya están investigando, cuando sepa algo le informo._

_-Estaré esperando, regresaré mañana temprano, tengo otros compromisos impostergables, pero luego estoy para lo que necesiten_- Harry le agradeció y luego el amigo entonces ministro desapareció.

-_Debo volver a la Mansión y alertar a mi padre, Potter, estoy de vuelta en un par de horas_- se dio la vuelta y salió. Sigilosamente ingresó a la habitación de su amada, aún estaba dormida, Charity la acompañaba, a él no le importó la presencia de la amiga, se acercó tomó su mano y le susurró- _te juro que tus lágrimas no serán en vano, los que te hicieron sufrir así van a pagarlo, cada_ _pena y cada lágrimas que tus hijos derramen será vengada, te lo juro mi amor._ Besó la mano tibia de Hermione y sin decir más abandonó el hospital.

El lado oscuro de su vida había vuelto pero esta vez sería por amor.

Draco Malfoy comenzaría su venganza.

Quizás sea difícil para algunos leer este capítulo. Intenté hacerlo con mucho respeto. Espero lo mismo de Uds.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**UN COFRE Y UNA CARTA**

Draco apareció en la puerta de la Mansión, ingresó sin atender que el elfo de su padre le estaba dando un mensaje de su amo.

Ingresó hecho una furia en el estudio de Lucius, allí lo encontró pero no estaba solo, el matrimonio Greengrass bebía con él y si no hubiera sido por la rápida intervención de su madre Draco los habría matado inmediatamente.

-_Draco querido, te demoraste demasiado, espero que la sangre sucia esté devastada_- le dijo Narcisa que lo miraba de frente y daba la espalda a los visitantes.

-_Si madre, tiene lo que se merece_- apenas podía respirar por el odio que había inundado su cuerpo pero como todo Malfoy, educado para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, giró hacia sus suegros y la máscara apareció en su cara, aquella que ya no era necesaria convocar cada vez que el señor oscuro los llamaba, esta máscara era más peligrosa- _Robert, Patricia, bienvenidos_- se dirigió a su padre- _espero que reciban la ayuda que merecen señor_.

_-De eso estábamos hablando hijo, lo de tu madre y tu actuación fue excelente, no me esperaba menos, así fuiste educado, me enorgulleces._

_-Hijo_- habló Robert mientras sostenía de la mano a su esposa- _le expliqué a Lucius los planes que tengo para que esa mujer pague por lo que hizo, matar a mi hija_- escupió con odio- _la primera parte del plan ya está concluído_- reía como un loco y su mujer lo miraba embelesada.

-_Tengo un plan bien elaborado que ahora voy a detallarte Draco_- Lucius llamó a su elfo y éste ingresó con un cofre finamente tallado, lo abrió, contenía varias botellitas transparentes- _aquí vamos a colocar todos los recuerdos de lo que sucedió hoy, de todos_- miró a Draco especialmente- _y voy a esconder este tesoro en un lugar donde nadie lo encontrará jamás, no me gustaría que si ante el interrogatorio de los Aurores, porque ellos seguramente vendrán por aquí, algún recuerdo pueda delatar lo que estamos haciendo y menos que nos involucren en tal encantadora hazaña_- con una reverencia a los Greengrass- _nuestro señor oscuro estaría orgulloso de Uds._

Narcisa se acercó a Draco y tocó su brazo buscaba en un gesto de apoyo hacia su padre, el rubio en los ojos de su madre leyó todo lo que estaba tramando Lucius.

_-A continuación, he mandado a acondicionar un ala del sótano para que puedan esconderse hasta que sea seguro sacarlos del país nuevamente_- continuó explicando.

_-Lucius aún no terminé mi venganza._

_-Tranquilo mi amigo, yo me ocuparé del resto_- el Sr. Malfoy se puso de pie, cada uno tomó las varitas y fueron poniendo sus recuerdos en cada recipiente, luego avanzó hacia Draco- _hijo lleva a tus suegros a los calabozos del lado sur de la Mansión._

_-Cómo ordenes padre, los mismos hechizos de ocultamientos-_ preguntó indeciso, su padre solo asintió.

Cuando Draco regresó, su padres lo esperaban ya más calmados, Narcisa había dado rienda suelta a su llanto- _no podía aguantar más Draco_- abrazó a su hijo- _ella, cómo está?_

_-Aún no despertó madre, me preocupa mucho y Rose no sabe nada, Potter está afligido por ella, como toda la familia_- les relató lo sucedido con el Ministro y de las sospechas que tenían con el niño de vivió dos veces, confirmada en su casa.

_-Ahora están encerrados, no podrán salir hasta que lo decidas Draco, solo tú puedes liberarlos, piensa bien que hacer hijo, no dejes que te domine el impulso, pude sentir tu furia desde que llegaste a la Mansión_- añadió Lucius_- tienes que actuar con tacto, mucho tacto_- recalcó.

_-Lo sé, me vuelvo al hospital ahora, debo darle un regalo a Potter._

En San Mungo reinaba un manto de tristeza, se podía sentir en la piel. Los empleados, todos cercanos a Hermione sufrían con ella y la familia Weasley. Draco caminó entre ellos a paso decidido, llegó a la habitación de Hermione, ella estaba llorando en brazos de sus amigos, el desconsuelo de ella le dolía al rubio más que un cruciatus.

Aguardó en la puerta en silencio, una mirada le bastó a Harry para entender que Draco necesitaba hablar con él.

_-Ya regreso Mione, tengo algo que atender_- se disculpó su Harry.

Ella lo detuvo y con la determinación que la caracterizó le dijo_- todo lo que sepas quiero saberlo Harry, necesito saberlo y si me entero que me ocultas algo, nunca voy a perdonártelo, de ti solo espero la misma lealtad que recibiste de mí._

_-Tú solo cálmate amor, deja lo otro para mí, se está investigando como merece, necesitas recuperarte para lo que viene Mione, deja esto en mis manos._

_-Siempre enfrentamos los obstáculos juntos Harry_- las lágrimas caían por su suave rostro_- siempre, no me dejes afuera de esto_.

_-Está bien, lo sabrás todo, te lo juro pero ahora yo me ocupo_- le dio un beso y salió de allí- _qué me tienes Malfoy._

_-Aquí no, necesitas un pensadero para esto_- le entregó el cofre y se dirigieron al Ministerio.

Harry Potter podría destruir el ministerio mismo por la furia que lo inundó, sentía que la infame cicatriz le dolía, solo era el lado oscuro que por un momento lo había invadido.

El Ministro Shacklebolt también había participado de la reunión y no había llegado a tan merecido cargo si no tuviera la capacidad para mesurar sus sentimientos, era el hombre objetivo.

_-Señores, no hay que pensar más, tenemos las pruebas necesarias, cuando podrán ir por ellos Harry._

_-Ya mismo señor ministro, estoy listo._

_-Tú no Harry, en tu estado no te lo permito,_

-_Kings no me vengas_- había empezado su reclamo_- estoy perfectamente consciente de mis obligaciones._

_-Sr. Potter_- tomaba distancia de la amistad de años- _ud está en estos momentos de licencia de su cargo hasta que todo este proceso finalice._

_-King no puedes hacerme esto, ellos mataron a mi hermano, mi amigo_

_-Por eso mismo Harry_- puso una mano en su hombro, lo inundó con su calma- _muchacho en estos momentos te necesitan más Hermione y los chicos, Molly y Arthur que son casi tus padres, allí debes estar._

_-Harry el señor ministro tiene mucha razón_- añadió Draco, miraba entonces al ministro_- señor puede sugerir algo como parte de mi cortesía hacia ellos_- el veneno se notaba en su voz- _quisiera si no es mucho atrevimiento que mis suegros permanezcan encerrados hasta que concluyan los funerales del sr Weasley y entonces pueden ir por ellos._

-_Crees que voy a dejar que un par de asesinos estén muy cómodos en la Mansión, pensando que se salieron con la suya_- gritaba a Draco- _eres una maldita serpiente Malfoy._

_-y tú crees que yo dejaría que los que causaron el mayor sufrimiento de la mujer que amo se salgan con las suyas-_ respondió Draco en igual intensidad, cuando vió que Harry palidecía notó lo que había dicho_- por supuesto que no-_ agregó intentando ocultar su fastidio- _no dije que estaban alojados en una de las habitaciones de la Mansión, ellos están encerrados en los calabozos, en unos especiales me atrevo a decir-_ giró hacia Shacklebolt- _cuando se ingresa a ellos un encantamiento les muestra un lugar digo de unos reyes, por eso mismo no se negaron a bajar pero cuando yo puse los hechizos de encierro volvieron a su estado original-_ explicó_- Azkaban parece el Ritz de París y además en ellos revives una y otra vez tus peores recuerdos Sr._

_-Tú amas a Hermione._

_-Lo que yo sienta por ella en estos momentos no es importante Potter, no te parece y quisiera que esto quede entre nosotros._

_-Por supuesto_- aseguró Kings- _tenemos tu palabra Harry._

-_Sí, nunca saldrá una palabra de mi boca_- agregó y se tocaba la cicatriz.

-_Una sola vez le dije que la amaba Potter y la besé_- Kings en esos momentos abrazó a Harry ya que quería tirársele encima y golpear a Draco- _pero ella no lo recuerda, lo oblivié, era algo que necesitaba hacer Potter y si no la quisiera bien nunca te habrías enterado de esto, no es suficiente prueba de mi amor hacia_ _ella_- escupió- _y te juro por mi hijo que jamás escucha bien, jamás voy a aprovecharme de su dolor para acercarme a ella, yo estoy aquí porque la quiero y porque la respeto ante todo y porque a pesar de mis diferencia con Weasley él merece ser recordado como un héroe y me ocuparé de ello, los traté muy mal en nuestra niñez, pero ya crecimos Potter._

_-Por qué quieres dejarlos encerrados en los calabozos hasta que todo pase._

_-Para dejar en calma a mi bestia interior Potter, si no dejo que se calme soy capaz de ir y despellejarlos vivos._

_-Muy bien señores, esas alimañas se quedarán allí hasta que concluya los oficios-_ se dirigió al escritorio y firmó un pergamino que luego entregó a su Auror en jefe- _creo que podrá demorarse un poco más en la captura de ellos verdad Auror Potter._

_-Con mucho gusto señor ministro_- saliendo apuntó a Draco- _tenemos una charla pendiente, tú y yo_- el rubio asintió.

El viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts fue una aventura. Scorpius deambulaba buscando un lugar, no había encontrado alguno cuando de uno de los compartimientos salió Rose y lo llamó, sin dudarlo él la siguió.

_-Helena gracias por permitir compartir el viaje contigo._

-_OOOOOHHH, Helena_- la molestaba alguien a quien Scorpius no conocía pero que ya le parecía desagradable.

_-Ya cállate Louis_- golpeó a un rubio gracioso de ojos celestes- _todos, escuchen él es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, el ahijado de mi madre_- lo presentó y el pequeño visitante saludo a todos de manera amena_- Victorie, Dominique y Louis son hijos de mi tío Bill y ya conoces a Albus Potter, él es ahijado de tu tío Severus._

_- Mucho gusto a todos._

_-Así que tú eres el nieto del famoso Lucius Malfoy, el mortífago, al igual que tu padre creo_- preguntó de malas maneras Victorie- _tengo entendido que tu padre eludió sospechosamente una estancia en Azkaban, no así tu abuelo._

_-Mi abuelo estuvo en el lado equivocado de la guerra y ya pagó por sus errores, pero mi padre supo abrir los ojos a tiempo y casi le costó la vida y si no fue a la cárcel fue porque mi madrina, su esposo y el Sr. Potter intercedieron por él, así que dudas de la palabra de ellos_- preguntó tranquilamente y con una sonrisa digna de un verdadero Malfoy.

_-Mocoso, quién te crees que eres para hablarme así._

_-Victorie, tú empezaste, déjalo en paz, él te respondió con la verdad_- lo había defendido Albus.

_-Mejor me voy no los soporto, niños_- la rubia salió enfurecida del compartimiento.

_-Disculpa a mi hermana Scorpius, está así porque estará separada de su novio por mucho tiempo-_ agregó Dominique, una pelirroja de dulce rostro.

_-Están nerviosos por la selección_- preguntó el Weasley rubio- _yo tenía pánico cuando fue la mía_- _pero me dijeron que ningún Weasley estuvo en otra casa que no sea Gryffindor y eso me dejó tranquilo._

_-Ya no, mi padre me dio unos consejos antes de subir, me siento mejor ahora_- apuntó Albus.

_-Las diferencias de casa ya no deberían ser un obstáculo para llevarnos bien, esos tiempos quedaron en el pasado, hay que vivir en paz._

_-Aunque te toque en Slytherin_- le preguntó Louis irónico.

_-Si aunque quede allí_- añadió muy segura- _te apuesto que un poco de cerebro no le vendría mal a ese casa, sin ofender Hyperion._

_-No ofendes y coincido contigo_- reían felices, compraron golosinas y contaron aventuras que vivieron en el verano, ignorantes de lo que se había desatado en la estación.

La llegada a la estación de Hogsmeade fue tranquila, entre las risas de la mayoría y la ansiedad de los de primer año. Hagrid estaba parado esperándolos como siempre y los había guiado hacia las barcazas. Cruzar el tranquilo lago Negro y la primera visión del renovado castillo es una imagen que ningún ingresante a la mejor escuela de Magia y Hechicería puede olvidar, marca el comienzo de una vida completamente distinta. Una vida donde la magia al fin corre libre por el cuerpo y los define.

El profesor de Herbología y jefe de la casa de los leones, Neville Longbottom estaba esperándolos en la entrada del Gran Salón, les dio las primeras indicaciones y atravesaron la gran puerta hacia el interior, el murmullo se detuvo y todos miraban a los pequeños ingresantes.

_**Padre:**_

_**Ya estoy instalado en mi nueva habitación, mis compañeros son geniales, con uno de ellos me hice amigo en el viaje. Compartí el compartimiento con Helena y algunos parientes. Es más uno de ellos intentó agredirme verbalmente pero los muchachos me defendieron. Creo que seremos grandes amigos. De esos que duran toda la vida, como vos con mi padrino o el tío Blaise.**_

_**Padre, cuando ví el castillo por primera vez quedé impactado, es una imagen que no voy a olvidar jamás, mis amigos estaban como yo. Pero cuando entramos al Gran Salón fue lo mejor, todos nos miraban y yo tuve que darle la mano a Helena para que ella dejara de temblar y funcionó. Ella es tan suave papá y muy inteligente. Cuando caminábamos ella nos explicaba todo lo referente al Castillo y Albus nos hizo reír cuando dijo "Igual que la tía Hermione, según mi papá", así era mi madrina padre? Helena es genial.**_

_**La selección de las casas, qué difícil momento pero ahora en mi habitación con mis nuevos amigos sé que el sombrero no se equivocó, me puso en la mejor casa. Superé mi miedo y ella estará cerca, eso me alegra mucho. Es bueno tenerla cerca, me fortalece.**_

_**No doy más vueltas, mi jefe de casa dijo que te mandara muchos saludos, confía que aún guardes su secreto, no sé a qué se refiere con ello.**_

_**¿Y sabes qué sucedió cuando me paré frente al tapíz que cubre la entrada a mi casa?, la Señora Gorda se sorprendió de verme, especialmente a mí, es más nos dejó entrar sin esperar la contraseña y salió corriendo a correr la voz, a los gritos iba "un Malfoy en Gryffindor, un Malfoy en Gryffindor". **_

_**Así es papá a partir de ahora voy a cambiar la historia de nuestra familia, puede que mis abuelos se ofendan o se desilusionen, no me importa, soy un orgulloso integrante de la mejor casa, soy un orgulloso y valiente león, papá estoy en Gryffindor. **_

_**Te amo **_

_**Scorpius.**_

_**P/D: perdiste la apuesta lo siento. Mi mejor amigo se llama Albus Severus Potter y con Helena somos inseparables. El nuevo trío dijeron los chicos más grandes.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**VERDADES**

Había pasado casi tres meses desde la partida de su padre. El dolor sería eterno, podría atenuar pero jamás se iría. Ella a la tierna edad de once años había decidido afrontar su angustia recordando los mejores momentos vividos con él. Lo tendría siempre presente en su corazón, de eso no cabía duda porque a él no le habría gustado si ella, se dejaba vencer. **"Esa es mi leona"** le repetía las veces que conseguía su objetivo luego de varios intentos infructuosos. Y ése sería su mejor homenaje, seguir sus enseñanzas. **"Nunca te des por vencida, si tú crees que no puedes lograrlo, los demás también lo creerán".**

Secó sus lágrimas una vez más, arregló la maraña que tenía por cabellera y bajó a la Sala Común. Allí encontró a sus amigos incondicionales, los que no la dejaban en ningún momento, Albus su primo favorito e Hyperion, el Malfoy de la luz, como ella lo empezó a llamar o Bichito de Luz, sobrenombre que pronunciaba cuando estaban solos los dos.

Llegó a ellos, los abrazó, la besaron cada uno en una mejilla.

-_Gracias a los dos, los adoro._

_-Estaremos siempre Helena._

-_Somos de la familia y como tal no nos abandonamos, nos apoyamos_- agregó Albus.

El nuevo trío salió a desayunar.

Hermione tomaba su chocolate caliente, su dulce costumbre. Lentamente trataba de retomar su rutina, a duras penas la conseguía pero sería vivir el día a día, de a poco. Debía seguir adelante, se lo había jurado, sus hijos la necesitaban entera y por ellos lo lograría. Hugo aún dormía pero tendría que levantarlo para ir a casa de Harry, solía quedarse con ellos mientras trabajaba.

Luna y Harry fueron su sostén en los días difíciles, los primeros días según su amiga de ojos soñadores. Para Hermione la vida era completamente difícil pero por Rose y Hugo merecía ser vivida.

Dejó su taza, abrió El Profeta. Rita Skeeter había vuelto a las andadas.

"LOS GREENGRASS A AZKABAN POR HOMICIDIO DE NUESTRO HÉROE. LOS MALFOY ESTARÍAN IMPLICADOS".

El juicio había finalizado el día anterior, había sido de trámite rápido ya que ellos no tenían como refutar las pruebas presentadas. El cofre de los Malfoy fue determinante para su condena.

Hermione había decidió que los niños quedaran al margen de los hechos, ella quería contarles la verdad en persona cuando todo el proceso haya finalizado. El Ministro y el jurado no habían admitido a la prensa para evitar cualquier tipo de especulación. No había sido suficiente, la mujer escarabajo se había infiltrado.

-_Me las vas a pagar Skeeter, ésta te la cobro_- necesitaba llegar urgente a Hogwarts.

En la mansión Malfoy el clima de tensión podía palparse, Draco estaba enfurecido, su madre intentaba calmarlo, no lo consiguió.

_-Voy a matarla padre, te juro._

_-Draco no pareces un Slytherin hijo, me atrevo a decir que eres un gryffindoriano por la forma en la que actúas y con uno ya es suficiente para mi frágil vida-_ temblaba ante el recuerdo de la carta de su nieto- _esto necesita un trabajo fino hijo, déjamelo a mí._

_-No quiero que te metas en problemas padre._

-_No lo haré_- se había levantado de la mesa donde desayunaban- _si me permiten debo revisar algunas inversiones, creo que voy a invertir en un periódico, si eso haré_- se dirigía a su estudio y por sobre su hombro agregó- _a partir de hoy invertiré algunos galeones en medios de comunicación y eso conlleva a veces algunas modificaciones en el personal._

_-Tu padre no deja de sorprenderme_- agregó Narcisa emocionada.

_-Me voy a Hogwarts, mi hijo me necesita en estos momentos, vienes madre?_- le había ofrecido su mano.

Hermione ingresó a los terrenos del colegio en compañía de Harry que había insistido en acompañarla, no sería fácil hablar y aclarar las noticias con los niños.

En el despacho de la directora el ambiente era denso. Rose, Albus, Scorpius y tres alumnos de Slytherin esperaban el ingreso de la profesora McGonagall, los jefes de casa estaban con ellos.

En el gran Salón aún se comentaba sobre la pelea que se había desatado allí. El nuevo trío se había defendido de los insultos del que fueron blancos. Los alumnos de la casa de Salazar no habían aprendido de los errores de sus mayores, o por lo menos el grupo que había iniciado los agravios. Scorpius había golpeado a un alumno de tercer año y Albus se enfrentó con dos de segundo, sin el uso de las varitas, a golpes de puño.

En la gárgola del acceso a la dirección, Draco y Narcisa se encontraron con Hermione y Harry, estaban hablando con Minerva.

_-Menos mal que vino Sr. Malfoy estaba por mandar un búho para citarlo, Narcisa buenos días para Ud_.- la rubia asintió_- como le estaba contando a mis ex alumnos y ahora amigos, se ha suscitado un incidente durante el desayuno_- ella procedió a invitarlos a la dirección.

Cuando la directora hizo su ingreso al amplio despacho las voces de los estudiantes empezaron nuevamente pero fueron mágicamente silenciados cuando aparecieron Hermione, Harry y los Malfoy. Rose corrió a los brazos de su madre- _dime que es mentira lo que dice el diario mami_- sollozaba.

_-Ya hablaremos de ello mi dulce, no estés así_- la tranquilizó.

_-Madrina_- se acercaba Scorpius_- perdón_- y el llanto desconsolado lo ahogaba.

_-Titán, no mi vida, no tienes que pedir perdón_- lo abrazó y le dijo en un susurro- _después hablamos a solas y verás que no tienes ninguna culpa._

Lentamente caminó hacia ella Neville- _hola Nena, adoro verte aunque ahora sea por circunstancias tan distintas_- la abrazaba fuerte y le dió un beso en la cabeza.

_-Hola mi Ángel de la guarda_- susurró aún abrazada a Neville, su amigo no la soltaba y Draco mordía fuertemente, recordaba el secreto del Profesor y le molestaba verlo abrazarla así y sobre todo diciéndoles palabras casi en secreto.

_-Minerva, estamos esperando su decisión o mejor dicho la sanción para todos ellos-_ el jefe de la casa Slytherin había recalcado "todos".

_-Profesor Rookwood, sus alumnos deberán ayudar a Filch en el pulido de las armaduras del segundo y tercer piso por los próximos tres sábados-_ Greg Rookwood el hermano despreciado por su familia al oponerse a la lucha, intentó protestar_- y podría ser del cuarto piso también si dices una palabra más_- amenazó Minerva_- tengo la razón Greg, lo siento- _añadió cansada- _y pueden retirarse_.

Los alumnos de la casa de Draco salían con la cabeza gacha, mascullando amenazas- _Uds. deberían aprender de sus errores antes que sean peores, se los digo por experiencia_- les dijo el rubio mientras pasaban frente a él- _Greg un gusto verte_- le dió la mano al profesor.

_-Igualmente muchacho, Narcisa querida tan bella como siempre_- besó la mano de la esposa de su amigo_- mis saludos a Lucius_- hizo una reverencia al resto y salió presuroso tras sus alumnos.

Tomaron asiento y Minerva comenzó la dura charla_- el incidente empezó cuando llegaron las lechuzas con los diarios, por lo visto la mayoría creyó lo que escribió esa mujer_- frunció el labio antes de soltar un merecido insulto_- y esos tres que salieron empezaron a insultar al señorito Malfoy, sus compañeros de casa lo defendieron, pero no fue suficiente ya que siguieron pero a golpes de puños._

_-Albus, era necesario?_- preguntó Harry.

_-Padre ellos decían que Scorpius era tan culpable como sus abuelos y no podíamos permitir una mentira así_- se defendía el pequeño Potter.

Hermione tomó una respiración profunda y decidió contar lo sucedido en el último mes. Rose se tomaba fuerte de su mano y Scorpius no podía mirarla, sentía mucha vergüenza, permaneció cerca de su padre que lo sostenía del hombro y su abuela le acariciaba la mano, calmándolo.

_-Hyperion, tú no eres culpable de lo sucedido, mi niño_- se acercó y le levantó la cabeza para que él pudiera mirarla de frente, la culpa se notaba en los acerados ojos de su titán_- no tienes nada que ver con ello, no cargues con los errores ajenos-_ secaba sus lágrimas_- yo te quiero igual o más que antes. Mi amor por ti jamás cambiará y estoy seguro que Rose piensa como yo_- la niña se acercó y buscó la mano libre de Hyperion, le dio un apretón que para él significó un abrazo, un perdón.

_-Está bien madrina_- se irguió y retomó la pose altiva que caracterizaba a los Malfoy- _pero disfruté cada golpe que le dí a ese Pucey_- sonreía de costado.

-_Me hubiera gustado verte en acción mi león_- sonreía Hermione.

_-Y qué sucedió con mi tía Daphne?, ella también debe estar sufriendo por todo madrina._

_-Daphne tiene el amor de Charlie, su hija y de todos los Weasley, ella es una de nosotros ahora Titán y ese amor no puede cambiar ni morir, ella se lo ganó, no te preocupes por ella, está bien?_- tranquilizó

Draco carraspeó ante lo que había dicho su amada y Narcisa preguntó inocente _-dónde aprendiste a defenderte con golpes de puño?._

_-El tío Severus me enseñó durante el verano, dijo que la mamá de mi madrina le instó a aprender, boxeo se llama, verdad madrina?_- miraba a Hermione.

-_Si Hyperion, así se llama pero es un deporte y no tienes que practicarlo fuera del ring, aunque sea para defenderte_- miraba a Narcisa- _mi madre me debe una charla._

_- Y a mí Severus_- agregó risueña.

-_Profesor Longbottom, a pesar de que sus alumnos no iniciaron los disturbios durante el desayuno van a cumplir un castigo pero-_ miró a los tres jóvenes leones que habían intentado protestar- _Ud. va a elegir sus tareas, supongo que tiene mucho trabajo extra en los invernaderos o me equivoco?_- contenía la risa y miró a Neville.

_-Así es Sra. Directora, es tiempo de podar mis rosas de Nepal._

_-Será un castigo severo me imagino- _reflexionaba Harry.

_-no me parece por la cara de los niños, están más que satisfechos_- reía Hermione_- esas rosas levitan y cambian de color dependiendo de la persona que las toque_- le explicaba a Harry como si hubieran vuelto al colegio- _según su estado de ánimo._

_-Sabelotodo_- susurró Draco.

_-Levitan?_- había preguntado Narcisa y le había dado un golpe en la mano a Draco por el comentario anterior, todos sonrieron- _no están en la tierra?._

_-Es una especie rara Narcisa_- respondió Neville- _toman el agua y lo que necesitan del ambiente- _y agregó mientras le besaba la mano- _voy a enviarte unas plantas, regalo anticipado de Navidad, ahora se me disculpan debemos irnos, buenos días a todos._

En el rostro de la Sra. Malfoy se notaba que la Navidad para ella había llegado.

El extraño cuarteto caminaba por los jardines del colegio, caminaban hacia la salida, en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Draco pensaba en lo linda que ella estaba, a pesar de la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Narcisa recordaba lo misterioso que había estado Severus los últimos meses y sonreía solapadamente. Harry quería hablar con el rubio pero en esos momentos lo mejor era dejarlo para otra oportunidad. Hermione sumida en sus recuerdos escolares, amaba esos tiempos.

_-Narcisa puedes venir a casa el sábado a tomar el té?, invitaré a mi madre._

_-Con mucho gusto amiga, tenemos un interrogatorio pendiente, no crees?-_ caminaban del brazo las dos susurrando conjeturas sobre una pareja de lo más extraña.

_-Potter, mi padre está por ocuparse de la reportera, quería anticiparte por las dudas._

_-en el mismo calabozo_- preguntó Harry irónico.

_-eso quisiera yo pero él tiene otro método en mente, solo quería que lo supieras._

Harry demoró su paso_- desde cuándo la amas?_- preguntó sin vueltas.

_-Desde que la ví con Krum en el baile, quizás antes_- respondió Draco con la misma intensidad.

_-Solo se lo dijiste una vez y ella no lo recuerda, por qué?_

_-Porque no debe saberlo, pero me ahogaba si no se lo decía y porque me iba sin saber si algún día regresaría, así que preferí obliviarla. La quiero demasiado como para hacerle daño Potter y seguirá así, yo la seguiré amando, creo que todo el resto mi vida y si alguna vez está dispuesta a rehacer la suya, solo en ese momento haré algún movimiento, mientras tanto me dedicaré a amarla en silencio._

_-Eso espero, no juegues sucio._

_-Si antes no lo hice menos ahora Potter, qué parte de que la amo demasiado y quiero su bien no entendiste?._

_-Voy a creer en tu palabra_- y sin más se alejó- _Mione quieres tomar algo en Hogsmeade?._

_-No puedo Harry, voy atrasada al Hospital_- le dió un beso- _te veo a la noche amigo_- él asintió.

_-Narcisa te espero_- la abrazó fuerte_- gracias por tu apoyo._

_-Te lo mereces mi niña_-le puso un rizo rebelde detrás de su oreja.

Giró hacia Draco y ella lo abrazó- _gracias Draco, por estar cuando te necesité, no te imaginas lo que eso significa para mí-_ le dio un beso suave.

Incómodo por la situación en la que estaba por los testigos le dijo- _Granger no tienes nada que agradecer, eres la madrina de mi hijo y parte de la familia por ello, y en la familia nos cuidamos y protegemos_- se sentía tan cómodo con ella en brazos.

_-Lo sé Draco, muchas gracias igual, adiós a todos-_ y desapareció.

Los demás la siguieron.

-_Bueno, está bien voy a confesar, estuvimos viéndonos_- Narcisa había levantado una ceja cuando la escuchó- _sí, solo viéndonos, conociéndonos desde el cumpleaños de Helena._

_-mamá de eso hace nueve meses_- apuntó Hermione casi gritando.

_-Puedo seguir?_- preguntó inocentemente- _como les decía, una tarde Helena y yo paseábamos por el callejón Diagón, habíamos comprado su regalo y nos topamos con él y tu nieto Narcisa_-tomó un gran sorbo de té, Hermione le alejó la taza para que no interrumpiera el relato_- espera que aún no lo terminé_- miró a su hija risueña- _entendí, bueno, dónde quedé? a si, entonces los invité a tomar un helado, por supuesto aceptaron._

_-Rose lo sabía y no me dijo nada?_

_-No lo haría nunca_- intentó comer una porción de tarta pero Narcisa le desapareció el plato_- tengo hambre muchachas._

_-Continúa por favor Jean antes que invada tu mente y saque todos los recuerdos que a tu hija a mi nos gustaría ver_- dijo seria la rubia.

_-y puedo asegurarte que es un procedimiento doloroso madre_- agregó Hermione.

_-no sean tan dramáticas, saben que les voy a contar todo. Helena no te contaría nada puesto que llegó a un acuerdo con Severus, le prometió unos libros que nadie más que él leyó y si apetecía unas clases durante las vacaciones de verano, de más está decir que aceptó encantada._

_-Qué envidia, clases de verano con Snape qué suerte la de mi Rose-_agregó Hermione realmente emocionada ante el acuerdo de su hija.

Jean y Narcisa se miraban sorprendidas por la reacción de la castaña y reían hasta llorar- _les nombras nuevos conocimientos y el mundo cambia para ellas_- añadió la rubia.

-_Pero_- alargó la palabra- _nos estamos desviando del tema que nos importa mamá, resumamos, por favor._

_-Desde ese momentos nos encontramos una vez por semana, generalmente los domingos- _miró a su hija_- tú sabes cómo los odio, son los días más deprimentes, con la mayor tasa de suicidios sobre todo a la tarde, entonces nos juntamos_- suspiró largamente- _a almorzar, muchas veces a cenar, vamos a museos, otras veces al cine, le gusta mucho, fue un descubrimiento para él._

_-Su padre era un muggle, no veo dónde está el descubrimiento_- añadió Narcisa.

-_Pero nunca antes había ido a uno, tú sabes lo difícil que fue su vida junto a su padre amiga-_ la rubia asintió_- lo cierto es que, no sé cómo decirles esto_- bufaba impotente- _ahora estamos en una relación pero seguimos conociéndonos_- terminó.

Hermione y Narcisa la miraban como si nada, Jean se ponía más nerviosa por el silencio de ellas que por haberles dado la noticia- ¿_van a decir algo?_- preguntó asustada.

-_Que eres la peor amiga que pude haber tenido_- respondió secamente la rubia.

-_no sé qué esperabas para contarnos algo así, soy tu hija, no confías en mí?_- fingía indignación Hermione.

_-es que no estoy segura todavía de esto que siento, tienen que entenderme todo es muy confuso para mí-_ había empezado a llorar_- no estoy en una edad para volver a sentirme así, él es un ser tan maravilloso y no el murciélago de mazmorra que tú y tus amigos creían-_ se paró y tocaba la piedra que colgaba de su cuello- _pero es que tengo miedo de sentirme así._

_-¿Así cómo?_- preguntó despacio Narcisa.

-_Creo que me estoy enamorando_- dijo en su susurro.

_-Oh mamá_- se levantó Hermione y la abrazó- _estamos felices por ti, y para el amor no hay edad mami- _secó las lágrimas de Jean.

_-Amiga querida, tu hija tiene razón, y ese hombre es el ideal para ti_- la llevaba hacia el sillón cercano a la ventana_- estoy muy feliz por ti y el miedo a amar por qué?, porque según tú no tienes edad, es el absurdo más grande que escuché alguna vez- _añadió y le entregó un pañuelo-_ ¿qué piensa él?._

_-él no tiene problemas con respecto a ello-_ se había tranquilizado- _me contó toda su vida, cómo amó a la mamá de Harry, su sufrimiento cuando ella murió, la culpa lo siguió hasta que pudo ver a Voldemort derrotado y la paz restaurada_- respiró profundamente- _y yo le conté todo lo mío, desde Orión hasta la muerte de tu padre, fue nuestra condición de empezar la relación, sin secretos._

_-esto merece una celebración, no todos los días mi madre se enamora y menos con el último hombre que yo creería_- Hermione había empezado a sollozar de repente.

_-Celebraremos mi bebé_- su madre la consolaba como cada vez que ella lo necesitaba- _pero cuando tú estés lista_.

_- Y será en la Mansión_- agregó Narcisa y Hermione palideció- _ya es hora que saques la leona que hay en ti y enfrentes tus miedos y puedo asegurarte que no es el mismo lugar que conociste._

_-trato hecho, será en la Mansión pero no iré sola, Hugo y Rose vendrán conmigo._

_-Te tomo la palabra pero cuando estés lista, no antes, no importa cuánto tardes._

Otro más. Gracias por seguir allí.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**AMISTADES**

Finalmente Jean y Severus habían oficializado la relación. El ex profesor le había propuesto a la dentista vivir juntos. Se necesitaban. Se habían encontrado y no querían estar separados por mucho tiempo.

Los nietos de Jean Leroux estaban felices por la decisión, Severus era un referente para Rose. Hugo conoció la historia de lo valiente que había sido al cuidar a su tío Harry y esto pesaba más que sus malhumores y preferencias por su casa en las clases de Pociones. El pequeño Weasley tenía además cierta afinidad por Severus desde que se había vinculado con su abuela y el ex espía lo tenía bajo sus alas a pesar de ser un Weasley, como había aclarado a su mejor amigo.

-_Veo algo diferente en él_- bebió un largo trago- _sé que todos piensan que Rose heredó el cerebro de su madre pero Hugo tiene algo que otros no notaron_- comentaba con Lucius mientras bebían un añejo y caro cognac en la nueva casa de la pareja en las cercanías de la Mansión Malfoy.

-_Lo ví también, es muy astuto, con un humor mordaz y con esa cara de yo no fui, cuando empiece el colegio puedo asegurarte ya que hará historia-_ la chimenea se había puesto verde y el aludido hizo su entrada, altivo y con una sonrisa de lado- _joven Weasley buenas tardes_.

_-Hola Sr. Malfoy, abuelo Severus_- Lucio había disimulado de mala manera una carcajada y se levantó para preparar la mesa con los tableros de ajedrez mágico- _listo señores para perder de nuevo_- preguntó inocentemente.

-_Pequeña comadreja esta vez estamos preparados_- sonreía Severus más feliz que nunca antes en su vida_- ya tienes todo para el colegio_- preguntó seriamente.

-_Todo, dejé a mamá para que organizara el baúl, sabes que es su especialidad, pero-_ los miró cómplices_- escondí algunas medias, solo encontrará una de cada par._

_-Tus tíos estarán orgullosos de ti_- afirmó Lucius.

-_Eso dicen Sr, ya me llaman el pequeño merodeador pero yo quiero algo diferente en mi vida, voy a aprovechar mis tiempos en el colegio y prepararme para el futuro._

_-Por qué no me tocó un Weasley así en mis tiempos de docente_- renegaba Severus mientras una de las piezas de ajedrez de Hugo derrotaba a la de su entonces abuelo- _tuve uno así ahora recuerdo, tu tío William, ese joven era único en la especie de colorados-_ reía ante el recuerdo.

_-Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo distenderme un poco, solo que sin tanto alboroto._

-_Desde las sombras?-_ curioseó Malfoy.

-_Prefiero que sea desde la luz Sr. Lucius, las sombras solo traen dolor_- reflexionó finalmente un Hugo demasiado inteligente para su bien como ya habían pensado los ex mortífagos, luego de un buen rato en silencio y concentración Hugo sentenció- _Jaque mate abuelo_- y suspiró- _a ti también Lucius y si hacemos cuenta me deben cincuenta galeones cada uno, les rogaría que hagan el depósito en la cuenta que mi madre abrió a mi nombre en Gringotts, no puedo andar con tanto dinero encima_- el niño se levantó arregló su ropa.

-_Eres un engreído mocoso_- renegaba el rubio.

-_Cuando necesiten aprender no tienen más que llamarme pero tendrán que esperar hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, adiós Severus_- lo abrazó- _te quiero mucho_- su abuelo por elección lo sostuvo en brazos un largo rato, como dándole fuerzas y apoyo total- _Sr Malfoy_- extendió su mano en señal de respeto- _Ud. no me asusta con ese gesto, un placer conocerlo me cae muy bien, y no me dejo influir por su pasado, al fin y al cabo solo importa que está acá._

_-Suerte en el colegio muchacho._

_-Hugo?-_ Jean había entrado al estudio de su marido- _aquí estás mi cielo, tu madre está fuera de sí, corazón, qué hiciste ahora jovencito?._

-_nada abuelita, ella me dijo que ordenaría mi baúl y me pidió que fuera a despedirme de mis amigos nada más_- respondió el niño de fuego- _y así lo hice._

Las voces se acallaban, Lucius y Severus lo miraban asombrados y al unísono expresaron_- es un Slytherin_- y brindaron por ello.

Y así fue. El mundo mágico que sorprendió cuando Hugo fue el primer Weasley en ser elegido para la casa de Salazar Slytherin pero nada hacía suponer que la única hija Harry Potter se sentaría a la par de su primo en la mesa de las serpientes.

-_Lily vamos a hacer historia aquí_- le susurró mientras sus compañeros de casa los saludaban felices.

_-Tienes razón primito, yo no puedo dejarte solo_- y levantaron sus copas saludando a la familia que los miraba desde la mesa de los leones y los aplaudían a rabiar.

Minerva McGonagall se tomaba el puente de la nariz- _dulce Merlín misericordioso, estos son los momentos en lo que me pregunto por qué no me jubilé a tiempo?._

-_Vamos Minie no es para tanto_- habló Albus desde su retrato- _te das cuenta de la importancia de los sucesos?- _preguntó a la abrumada directora.

_-No Albus, no tengo mente para ello._

-_Los herederos de los salvadores del mundo mágico están en la única casa que siempre los despreció y hasta intentó eliminarlos-_ la miraba por encima de sus lentes con forma de media luna y sus manos juntas en un gesto tan de Albus Dumbledore, aquel que usaba para explicar algo tan simple a uno de sus alumnos_- ellos traerán luz a esa casa Minerva, ahora son de la familia Slytherin y ellos están obligados por siglos de historia a cuidarlos y protegerlos._

-_O solaparlos Albus_- añadió derrotada, se puso de pie y mientras caminaba por su estudio dijo- _tienes una idea de la mezcla de esas sangres?, parece que no, te lo explico?-_ se señaló un dedo- _Hugo: el cerebro y la valentía de su madre, eso ya me alarma; sumado a la capacidad de estratega que heredó de su padre, llegó a mis oídos que es diez veces mejor que Ron jugando al ajedrez, derrota a Severus y Lucius juntos, recalco juntos, tiene esa chispa irreverente de los gemelos y la altivez innata de un sangre pura, aunque no lo sea. Lily Potter: la vivacidad de la madre, para qué hablar del coraje de Harry, tiene dos hermanos mayores a quienes derrota con hechizos simples y esa carita inocente, ahhh y la sangre merodeadora de su abuelo James y te apuesto que algo heredó de las abuelas, sí, que todos la obedezcan sin protestar._

-_Pero te olvidas del gran corazón de los Weasley, Potter y Granger, anteponen la familia a todo, súmale la fidelidad, lealtad, el amor Minerva, ellos nacieron y directora_- agregó nostálgico- _éstos son los tiempos en que me pregunto por qué me puse ese anillo?_- se miraron y comenzaron a reír, el resto de los retratos los imitaron_- tiempos de luz Minie, son tiempos de luz._

Hermione caminaba por el callejón Diagón, era su día libre y lo ocuparía en algunas compras. Su cumpleaños era dentro de dos días y quería hacerse un regalo especial. Necesitaba sentirse bien, en sus tiempos de soledad necesitaba ocupar su mente y por qué no gastar algo de dinero- _Soy una mujer al fin y al cabo-_ reflexionó en voz alta.

_-No es un poco tarde para que lo notaras?_

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando esa voz sonó en su espalda, con la mano en el pecho giró_- Draco Malfoy vas a matarme del susto_- guardó su varita, ella tenía los reflejos intactos.

-_Buen día Granger_- miró como ella escondía su varita- _no es para tanto_- frunció el ceño_- y cómo es eso de que eres una mujer al fin y al cabo, te miraste al espejo desnuda o algo así?_

_-No seas grosero hurón, es mi día libre y decidí gastar algo de dinero en mí, aparte de un regalo para mi hijo por su cumpleaños._

-_Y en qué pensaste? no me digas que libros_- mientras retomaban la marcha ella quedó en silencio- _estás bromeando Granger?, libros por Merlín qué desperdicio, ey no pegues, no lo digo por los libros en sí_- tomó la mano de su amada y la puso en el hueco de su codo- _por qué no gastas como el resto de las mujeres de este mundo leona, ropa, joyas, perfumes, accesorios, un día en un spa?_

_-hay algún spa mágico?- _

_-Por supuesto Granger y eso estás necesitando ahora, un cambio de look, una renovación y ayuda urgente en esa maraña que tienes por cabellera_- aunque yo te ame así, como estás pensaba Draco.

_-Te parece Draco, tan mal me veo?_- él carcajeó_- no te burles de mí pero creo que tienes razón pero no sé dónde ir, nunca me interesaron esas cuestiones, si fuera en el mundo muggle recurriría a mi madre pero ella está ocupada con su nueva vida y no quisiera importunarla._

-_Habla con mi madre entonces, ella mejor que nadie, es más debo almorzar hoy con ella así que tienes dos horas para tus compras y luego te invito a almorzar si quieres acompañarnos._

_-Me encantaría_- la voz de Hermione había cambiado- _menos mal que me encontraste, me alegraste el día y si no fuera por ti a esta hora estaría engrosando la cuenta de Theo._

-_Estoy para lo que necesites y a la hora que sea Hermione_- la miraba a los ojos dulcemente.

_-Perfecto, ahora necesito un regalo para mi hijo_- añadió incómoda ante la intensidad de la mirada acerada de su acompañante.

_-Quidditch será entonces._

Estuvieron dos horas hablando como viejos amigos, Hermione se había decidido por una chaqueta de piel de dragón para su hijo, ya que no podía comprarle una escoba todavía, los de primer año no tenían permitido llevar una al colegio, en cambio Draco compró la mejor para su hijo y guantes para los dos. Para Rose ella había encontrado un juego de broches para el cabello_- misma cabellera_, _mismos problemas_- había expresado Draco en voz alta, mientras él le había comprado un diario íntimo de cuero que solo podía ser leído por la dueña y en la tapa tenía grabada una rosa.

-_puedes enviarle este presente a Rose?_- preguntó Draco.

_-por qué no lo haces tú?_

_-puede desconfiar._

_-eres el padre de su mejor amigo y después de lo que hiciste para el_ _esclarecimiento de_- se detuvo, respiró hondo y continuó- _ella jamás desconfiaría de ti Draco._

_-Vas a visitarlos al colegio, me agrada la idea que implementó la directora de que podamos ir una vez al mes._

_-Voy a ir el día del cumpleaños de Hugo, además Neville necesita hablar conmigo, quiere pedirme algo._

Draco se puso rígido ante el comentario inocente de Hermione, su humor se había oscurecido de repente.

-_puedo contarte un secreto? pero júrame que no dirás nada_- suplicaba la castaña.

-_lárgalo de una vez Granger-_ la voz de Draco sonó desinteresado y fría.

-_quiere que lo ayude con la elección de un anillo de compromiso, decidió dar el gran paso, puedes creerlo mi Ángel de la guarda va a pedirle matrimonio a su amada, dice que ya pasó mucho tiempo y ella se lo merece_- un suspiro de alivio soltó Draco pero ella decidió ignorarlo, la confundía los cambios de actitud del rubio- _que Charity logró meterse en su corazón._

_-es hora del almuerzo Granger a mi madre no le gusta esperar-_ la abrazó fuerte ante la sorpresa de Hermione y desaparecieron.

Tiempo de cambios, las piezas irán encontrando su lugar.

Gracias, si otra vez.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

**LA DONCELLA Y EL DRAGÓN**

En la cabaña de Hagrid habían estado pasando un gran momento. Celebraban el cumpleaños de Hugo y Lily con la anuencia de Minerva, entonces la algarabía era total.

Hermione, Ginny, Jean y Molly bebían té en las grandes tazas de Hagrid, los elfos del colegio habían insistido en la preparación del banquete, a modo de agradecimiento hacia Hermione por su constante preocupación en el buen trato hacia ellos. La leona por primera vez en su vida no se había negado.

Estaban presentes todos los alumnos de primer año, se divertían juntos, sin distinción de casas. Los pequeños habían dado el ejemplo al resto de los cursos, puesto que todavía había algunas escaramuzas entre los jóvenes de sexto y séptimo, pero nada que una penitencia y una charla con los jefes de las casas no pudiera solucionar.

Rose, Albus, James y Scorpius, por pedido de Hermione, habían sido autorizados a sumarse a las celebraciones.

Fue un domingo adorable, cálido, uno de los últimos. En el aire ya podía percibirse la pronta llegada del otoño.

La hora de la apertura de regalos fue la más emociónate para los agasajados. La campera de cuero fue una excelente elección, según Hugo, los guantes de Quidditch, necesarios, según sus propias palabras, el suéter que tejió su abuela fue merecedor de los elogios de los niños_- te queda hermoso_- había dicho una tímida morena de Hufflepuff. Sus padrinos le habían entregado una caja que contenía tres espejos idénticos, del mismo tipo que Sirius le había dado a Harry en sus tiempos de escuela y lucha. Faltó poco para que Hugo diera saltos en el aire, la felicidad era desbordante, con esos espejos él podría estar en contacto directo con los poseedores de los restantes.

Sin dudarlo sacó uno de la caja y se lo entregó a su madre_- no es para que me controles, solo quiero saber si estás cuidándote_- la besó, tomó el restante y se dirigió a Molly_- abuela no quiero que te preocupes más por todos nosotros, prácticamente todos tus nietos estamos en Hogwarts y tu reloj ya no tiene espacio para tantas agujas, además quiero saber si tú y el abuelo están bien, te amo_- la abrazó, él consolaba a su abuela.

Buscó a Jean, sentía que debía disculparse, ella lo interrumpió antes que empezara a hablar_- no tienes que excusarte mi niño, Severus me dijo que Uds. tienen otra manera de comunicarse, es así?-_ el niño asintió_-entonces está todo dicho._

Scorpius se acercó con dos paquetes- _Hugo, Lily, esto es de parte de mi familia._

Sorprendidos los cumpleañeros abrieron cada uno su caja, adentro encontraron un pin para la corbata, dos broches para las capas y una empuñadura para la varita, todos de plata y con forma de serpientes, y la de la empuñadura tenía pequeñas esmeraldas como ojos, los niños habían visto los mismos adornos en los compañeros de casa.

-_Madrina, Sr. Potter, antes que protesten dicen mis abuelos y mi padre que es tradición en la familia Slytherin que los ingresantes reciban estos presentes de su familia cuando son ordenados allí y como yo no quedé elegido, Hugo y Lily son los merecedores de éstos y me dijeron que les aclare que los regalos fueron mandados a esculpir, no estaban en mi familia antes, ellos tendrán que heredarlos llegado el momento, son los iniciadores de la tradición en la familia Weasley y Potter._

Hermione y Harry se miraron satisfechos, no debían temer, sus hijos y los Malfoy eran de la misma casa y se protegerían siempre.

Otro Jueves había llegado, las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban y Hermione estaba ansiosa, sus hijos estarían en casa pronto. Era su día libre, entonces había decidido pasear por Londres, extrañaba el mundo muggle.

Casi sin querer había llegado a una casa de antigüedades, le extrañó puesto que antes no la había visto, decidió ingresar en ella. Era otro mundo, la luz tenue envolvía y convertía al lugar en un sitio misterioso, ella inspeccionó detalladamente, no había magia, solo un espacio de historias.

-_buenos tardes, en qué puedo ayudarla?_- la había sorprendido un caballero entrado en años, grandes ojos celestes, claros como cielo en otoño, cabellera blanca corta, le recordó a Albus Dumbledore -_perdón si la asusté_- se disculpó.

_-no por favor_- sonrió _-es que creo que nunca ví este lugar y camino a menudo por aquí y me llamó la atención._

_- a varias personas le sucede lo mismo pero ya está aquí, en qué puedo ayudarla o si lo prefiere puede dar una vuelta, conocer y me llama le parece?_

_-encantada, eso haré_- Hermione recorría cada lugar, tomaba jarrones, cajitas, espejos finamente ornamentados, sillones de siglos pasados, pero algo le llamó la atención, un pequeño cuadro de una doncella durmiendo y un dragón a su lado cuidándola. La pintura no tenía el nombre del autor pero se notaba que era antigua, muy antigua.

-_nadie sabe con exactitud de cuándo data esta pintura pero le puedo asegurar que es de la época de los celtas o anterior_- le explicó el dueño de la tienda.

_-es raro por cierto, se supone que el dragón custodiaba a la doncella en la torre más alta hasta que llegaba un príncipe y la rescataba._

_-muchos cuentos en su niñez o Shrek tal vez?-_ comentó el anciano riéndose.

_-de las dos_- se unió ella.

_-me contó mi abuelo la historia de este cuadro, si acepta una taza de té se la relato-_ Hermione lo siguió hasta la oficina, allí tomaron más de una tetera, la conversación luego del cuento se desvió hacia otras reliquias que había encontrado allí. Unos de los espejos le había llamado mucho la atención, estaba ornamentado con unas rosas, quedaría bonito en su habitación.

_-o sea que la princesa se enamoró del dragón._

_-así es, él se mostraba feroz al principio pero ella finalmente descubrió que él era un gran hombre bajo un hechizo o algo así porque podía convertirse en dragón las veces que quisiera, como por arte de magia- _el rostro del anciano se iluminaba al ser escuchado con tanta atención-_ tú crees en la magia Hermione?_

-_totalmente Richard, yo creo en la magia con toda mi alma_- miró su reloj- _ya es tarde debo irme, pasé una tarde estupenda prometo volver la próxima semana_.

_-te tomo la palabra, tendré la tetera lista_- ella estaba acercándose a la puerta cuando el anciano la detuvo_- espera Hermione quiero regalarte algo, te lo mereces, hoy tú le diste luz a mi vida y eso es mucho decir_- volvió sobre sus pasos y extrajo el cuadro de donde estaba, ella intentó disuadirlo pero él se opuso terminantemente- _es tuyo, si hasta te pareces a la doncella así que no te niegues._

Hermione había decidido llegar hasta la librería de Theo, necesitaba hablar con él, la situación por la que estaba pasando Luna no le gustaba para nada. El misterio que envolvía a las continuas desapariciones de su amiga y que además no le contaba la tenía al borde de un ataque.

-_Draco, algo debes hacer no puedes estar tanto tiempo detrás de ella, cuándo vas a decirle que la amas o por lo menos que te interesa para algo más que una amiga_.

-_nada voy a decirle Theo, no insistas_- el rubio compartía una taza de café con su mejor amigo en la cafetería que había en la librería.

_-pero escúchame, ya nada puedes perder, está libre._

-_puedo perderla y eso no quiero, prefiero amarla en secreto y seguir con mi vida, además ella jamás se fijaría en mí como hombre_- agregó resignado Draco.

_-entonces busca a otra mujer, alguien que pueda hacerte olvidarla o por lo menos pásala bien hermano, dónde quedó el playboy, el gran Draco Malfoy?_

Hermione había presenciado la conversación, había sido una testigo involuntaria, pero algo que escuchó la había abrumado. Draco enamorado, puede ocurrirle a todos pero resignado a ser solo el amigo de esa misteriosa mujer y no utilizar sus artimañas para llegar a ella, eso sí que la había sorprendido. Pero le agradó saber que él había cambiado_- el amor obró bien en él-_ pensaba la castaña.

_-Hola_- se acercó repentinamente a la mesa, ellos no habían notado su cercanía o por lo menos Draco no se había percatado de ella

_-Granger_- se puso nervioso_- escuchando conversaciones ajenas?_- preguntó sarcástico.

-_No soy como tú Draco, si acaso escuché algún comentario me acabo de olvidar, al fin y al cabo no me interesa lo que pueda sucederte_- respondió malhumorada de repente- _Theo necesito hablar contigo en privado_- miró ceñuda al esposo de su amiga, los ojos brillosos denotaban el llanto a punto de aflorar y Theo no quería importunarla más, sobre todo era un caballero.

_-Por supuesto Hermione_- sostuvo su mano, dirigió a su amigo_- hazme caso dragonzuelo vive-_ y sin esperar respuesta del rubio la condujo hacia su despacho.

_-te juro que a veces me recuerda al desagradable adolescente del colegio, como recién, lo viste?, quién se cree que es para tratarme así?, solo lo saludé y él mmmm, ahhhh, me dan ganas de ahorcarlo o no, mejor golpearlo como aquella vez, te acuerdas verdad?_- Theo solo sonreía, la reacción de la leona lo había sorprendido, aquí pasaba algo más que fastidio por una contestación brusca, los ojos de la castaña ardían, eran fuego puro.

_-todos liberamos en algún momento al adolescente dormido y mi amigo rubio no es la excepción, se incomodó por lo que podrías haber escuchado eso es muy fuerte para él_- Theo estaba nadando en aguas peligrosas si Draco lo sabía él era hombre muerto_- es privado, muy íntimo._

_-sí, eso me imaginé, enamorado y no correspondido o por lo menos ella no lo sabe, debe ser una mujer especial si le hace sentir de esa manera._

_-tienes mucha razón Hermione, la ama desde los catorce años pero la vida fue injusta con ellos, sobre todo con él, era un amor prohibido, y él cree que aún lo es-_ notaba el interés de la castaña, ella no lo sabía pero cuando empezó a hablar de la misteriosa mujer era evidente su fastidio-_ahora tiene una oportunidad de acercarse pero mi amigo no quiere perderla, loable en él, pero bueno_- había decidido dejar a la leona con la intriga- _yo creo que tu presencia aquí no es por Draco, los nuevos libros llegan la semana que viene y lo siento nena, soy un hombre casado, felizmente por cierto_- bromeaba Theo y Hermione había reído al fin.

_-No Ojitos de miel, necesito hablar de tu esposa._

_-qué hizo ahora?_- preguntó sarcástico.

_-qué no hizo querrás decir!_- suspiró fastidiosa- _se pasa de viaje, luego se encierra en su sala, no sé en qué anda y eso me preocupa Theo, Uds. están bien?-_ sonaba intranquila.

_-Mione, Mione, castaña, leona, estamos más que bien, totalmente enamorados pero no estoy autorizado a decir algo, lo siento._

-_por favor, ella nunca me oculta sus cosas menos sus casos, casi siempre los vemos juntas si es necesario-_ indudablemente ése no había sido su día, primero Draco y ahora que no podía obtener información de su amiga.

-_ven siéntate y quédate tranquila_- Theo se apiadaría de la leona- _voy a cometer una infidencia Hermione pero si ella se entera lo que te contaré es capaz de abandonarme y yo enloqueceré si eso sucede-_ respiró profundamente- _Luna está tratando a los padre de Neville desde que empezó a trabajar en el hospital y listo no digo más_.

Una mirada cómplice, un secreto compartido, alivio y la promesa de buenas noticias. Se perfilaba un futuro luminoso.

Narcisa estaba acondicionando un arreglo floral en la biblioteca, el lugar de su hijo, su refugio, cuando éste ingresó hecho una furia. Solo una persona podía obrar así en él, ella lo conocía.

_-Draco querido, veo que las cosas no salieron como pretendías, acaso no la encontraste-_comentó a modo de saludo.

_-ella me encontró_- bebió un largo trago de agua, la necesitaba más que a otra bebida- _estaba yo hablando con Theo sobre ella pero sin nombrarla y al parecer nos escuchó-_ llegó hasta su madre y ella lo abrazó, él buscaba refugio entre sus brazos- _luego no sé por qué pero nos tratamos de mala manera_- miraba preocupado a Narcisa- _no quiero perderla_.

_-No lo harás_- ella le sostenía la cara entre sus manos, le corrió un rebelde mechón de la frente- _hoy te juro hijo mío, que lograrás ser feliz con esa mujer, ella sabrá que eres tú quien la ama._

Besó a Draco y se dispuso a abandonar la biblioteca- _a dónde vas madre?_

_-debo visitar a una amiga, necesito ayuda y consejo._

Narcisa tenía un objetivo.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**ENCUENTROS**

La visita inesperada de Narcisa había alarmado a Jean, no era su forma de conducirse. Pero cuando la invitó a un paseo por la ciudad supo que algo se traía entre manos.

_-Narcisa, ya diste muchas vueltas, qué sucede, me tienes en ascuas desde que llegaste a casa-_ preguntó inquieta a su amiga.

_-Jean_- titubeaba la rubia_- no sé cómo empezar pero es que necesito tu consejo_- tomó un sorbo de té, la madre de Hermione respiraba con resignación.

_-cómo te gusta el drama Narcisa, vamos ya, dímelo todo de una buena v_ez-se impacientó.

_-Draco está enamorado de una mujer desde que eran adolescente_- empezó Narcisa directamente con la verdad toda la verdad, Jean la escuchó atentamente, aunque ella no había mencionado el nombre de la dama en cuestión, por la cabeza de la dentista las piezas de un rompecabezas iban cayendo en su lugar- _pasó demasiados años sufriendo, siempre la amó, aunque la relación entre ellos era imposible, la esperó y ahora que ella está sola es tiempo que encuentren su camino y ver qué sucede._

_-no me sorprende lo que me cuentas Cissa, todos nos enamoramos alguna vez o en mi caso dos veces y llegado el momento puedes encontrar el amor nuevamente, lo de Draco parece más complejo de lo que me cuentas pero yo no voy a interferir en la vida de mi hija_- sentenció Jean segura de que la misteriosa mujer era Hermione.

_-cómo supiste que era tu hija._

_-yo también se mirar a las personas Cissy y algunas cosas no se me escapan, y a Severus siempre le pregunté qué detuvo a Draco, por qué no se acercó a ella en su época escolar, aparte de la guerra obvio-_ levantó la mano para evitar que su amiga la interrumpiera_- no me digas nada, que Sev me lo explicó todo, con lujos de detalles, no los juzgo, tranquila, eran tiempos oscuros y eso quedó atrás, muy atrás_- tomó las manos de su amiga_- creo que entiendo tu postura, quieres verlo feliz pero entiende tú la mía, Hermione no siente lo mismo, lo quiere como amigo, aparte es muy pronto como para pensar en rehacer su vida con una nueva relación._

_-Jean, te entiendo más que nadie y no estoy diciendo que los quiero casar ya mismo, no soy tan ambiciosa-_ su amiga la miró con una ceja levantada_- bueno tú no me juzgues pero no me desagradaría la idea de que compartan salidas, que estén más en contacto, algo-_ sonaba desesperada y lo estaba realmente, la vida pasaba y su único hijo seguía esperándola.

_-No lo sé amiga, Hermione se dará cuenta y…._

_-eso déjamelo a mí, soy la Sra. discreción_- la interrumpió.

_-no Narcisa, no debes seguir con esto, yo me opongo, es mi hija por Dios_- tomó una respiración profunda_- Narcisa amiga querida, es preferible que fluya, si está destinado a ser lo será, no se puede forzar una situación, las consecuencias serían catastróficas, no insistas por favor te lo pido, no te involucres, no intentes manipular sus sentimientos, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que es cuando otro ser intenta dirigir tu vida y tus decisiones_- terminó Jean.

Sabia mujer.

_-me alegro tanto que Severus te haya encontrado Jean, eres un faro, tú, mi querida, guías, eso acabaste de hacer conmigo y mis incertidumbres, me ubicaste_- sollozaba- _yo tenía razón, necesitaba un consejo y tú me diste más que uno amiga_- acongojada agregó- _gracias por seguir a mi lado a pesar de todo mi pasado._

_-los verdaderos amigos no juzgamos a quienes tenemos a la par por su pasado, sino por su presente y por sobre todo por lo que quieren para su futuro, y yo sé que tú quieres una vida mejor, y no económica, sino de aquí-_ se había tocado el centro del pecho_- una vida llena de amor y luz_- acarició sus manos- _es fácil querer a alguien que siempre hizo las cosa bien_- agregó, consolaba a la rubia- _fácil e inevitable pero yo me guío por lo que puedo rescatar de aquellos que se arrepienten y necesitan una oportunidad y eso hace que yo siga a tu lado Narcisa Black_- se abrazaron.

Caminaban del brazo por Saint James Park, en invierno era una delicia según Jean, ella amaba el invierno, con pasos lentos rodeaban uno de los lagos casi congelados, la nieve crujía mientras avanzaban.

_- Cissy, el verdadero amor encuentra su camino, a pesar de todo, de la desesperanza, de los obstáculos, el amor fluye y nos colma, el amor es el que nos encuentra_- disimuladamente Narcisa extrajo su varita y puso sobre ellas un hechizo de calentamiento- _gracias lo necesitaba, qué más quisiera yo que nuestros hijos sean felices juntos pero todo tiene un tiempo de ser_- la rubia asintió su amiga le había devuelto la cordura, la verdad, la luz.

_-Qué van a hacer para las fiestas?_ Narcisa había cambiado de tema.

_-Tenemos pensado con Severus realizar un viaje, Gstaad, y queremos invitar a Hermione y los niños, pero serán unas vacaciones totalmente muggle, espero que mi hija pueda ir, con su trabajo nunca se sabe, por lo pronto ya tenemos reservaciones, una cabaña bastante amplia, lejos del centro pero de fácil acceso._

_-Promete ser algo divertido, mucha nieve, esquiar y a la noche mucha actividad._

_-eso mismo le dije a Severus pero solo será una semana, podrían acompañarnos-_ la miró cómplice.

_-le diré a Lucius, me parece excelente idea_- Narcisa había sonreído finalmente.

Hacía mucho frío en la estación de trenes, Hermione estaba esperando a sus hijos pero el Expreso de Hogwarts venía por primera vez atrasado, había nevado demasiado en los alrededores del Hogsmeade por lo tanto su partida se había diferido un par de horas. Entonces decidió tomar algo caliente, lo necesitaba urgente, caminó entre los cientos de personas que allí estaban y salió hacia la zona muggle de la estación.

Llegó al coqueto lugar casi sin querer, un fuerte aroma a chocolate y muffins la había atraído. Era un local tranquilo, de estilo campestre, mobiliario de madera envejecida, cortinas y manteles a juego, flores blancas sobre un fondo verde, la chimenea central ardía a pleno y lo mejor de todo fue los cientos de libros que adornaban algunas de las paredes, era un lugar muy familiar, casi un santuario puesto que la mayoría de los clientes que estaban allí no notaron su ingreso, estaban sumidos en la lectura.

_-buenos días, mesa para uno_- le habló suavemente una mujer mayor con un delantal blanco con vuelos que le recordó a su abuela, Hermione asintió y la siguió.

El lugar elegido fue el mejor, cercana a la chimenea pero la ventana daba hacia el parque.

_-Ud. si lo desea puede elegir el libro que le guste, o si lo prefiere hay periódicos y revistas, ahora dígame Srta. qué le preparo._

_-Una gran taza de chocolate caliente y una porción de torta de chocolate puede ser- _la castaña estaba encantada con el descubrimiento del lugar.

_-Enseguida mi niña_- le respondió en forma maternal- _pero al ser nueva en mi negocio, yo conozco a todos los que por aquí vienen, voy a agasajarte con una variedad de mis mejores preparaciones, si alguno te gusta en especial, será el que elijas las veces que vengas, porque te aseguro volverás-_ le dio un amplia sonrisa y se perdió a la cocina.

Hermione miraba los libros que estaban cerca de su mesa, todos eran clásicos muggles, se decidió por El amor en los tiempos del cólera, un libro que había leído hace mucho tiempo, por sugerencia de su padre, lo había disfrutado mucho.

_-aquí tienes mi niña, una gran taza con el mejor chocolate y algunas minitartitas, de arándanos, de limón, de frutos del bosque, de higos, este es mi favorito de mango y pera, mi obra de arte_- la bandejita había despertado el hambre en la nueva cliente, la visión de las delicias en una presentación tan casera pero de una belleza era digna de los mejores reposteros- _disfrútalos, por cierto me llamo Isabel._

_-mucho gusto Isabel yo soy Hermione._

_-es un placer Hermione, y bienvenida-_ con un suave toque en la cabeza, gesto que su abuela y Molly solían hacerle cuando le servían su postre predilecto, volteó y se encontró con otra persona_- Draco, mi niño que placer verte por aquí, no me digas que viniste a esperar a tu hijo._

_-Hola Isa_- la había abrazado con tanta dulzura que Hermione no podía dejar de notar que la confianza entre ellos era de larga data- _si el tren se retrasó entonces decidí venir a que me mimes con tu tarta de mango y pera y ese capuccino que tanto me gusta_- él no había advertido la presencia de la castaña.

_-por supuesto Draco ya mismo pero hoy tu mesa está ocupada no te esperaba pero ya te ubico en otro lugar, no importa?_

_-Isa si la porción es más grande de lo habitual hasta en la cocina me sentaré_- sonreía Draco feliz, sin un atisbo de preocupación ni prejuicio por el lugar ni la dueña.

_-podemos compartir la mesa si lo deseas_- las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin querer_- hola Draco_.

-_Granger qué sorpresa_- había regresado el antiguo Draco, su postura relajado había desaparecido, el ceño fruncido estaba en su cara otra vez- _no quiero importunarte, tal vez prefieras seguir leyendo y no ser molestada._

_-Vamos hurón, siéntate y compartamos la mesa_- le había ordenado ella con una amplia sonrisa_- no te voy a golpear ya se me pasó el malhumor-_ le señalaba la silla frente a ella.

_-se conocen? eso sí que es una verdadera sorpresa_- Isa lo miraba cómplice y él la miró fijamente casi le hablaba con sus acerados ojos- _siéntate, siéntate ya te traigo lo de siempre_- y se volvió a la cocina tarareando.

_-precioso lugar, nunca lo ví, está hace mucho?-_ rompió ella el incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ellos

_-desde que terminó la guerra_- respondió él serio_- lo descubrí casi sin querer_- suspiró mientras se quitaba la bufanda- _una tarde caminaba yo sin sentido, pensando en lo que había sucedido y lo que vendría cuando de repente me encontré en la puerta, me atrajo el olor a chocolate y pasteles-_ miraba hacia las mesas tan familiares para él_- empecé a visitarla una vez por semana hasta que nos fuimos a Francia y desde que regresamos retomé la costumbre_- la miró más tranquilo.

_-lo siento-_ dijo directa, él la miró sin entender- _por lo que sucedió en lo de Theo._

_-no tienes que disculparte Granger, yo te traté mal, soy yo el que te pide perdón._

_-no era mi intención espiarte y menos en una charla tan privada, fue sin querer._

_-no importa ya, déjalo así._

_-quieres hablar de ello, puedes confiar en mí, sabré escucharte y si necesitas un consejo de mujer aquí me tienes, aparte soy buena guardando secretos._

- _en otro momento Granger, ahora quiero disfrutar de esta gran taza de capuccino y wouu Isa esto es genial_- la adorable mujer de blanca cabellera y profundos ojos verdes había llegado con el pedido de Draco- _cada día me consientes más._

_-eres mi primer y el más mimado de mis clientes dragoncito_- besó su cabeza-_yo lo llamo así aunque a él no le guste-_ le comentaba a Hermione_- ya es todo un hombre pero viene desde el momento en que abría las puertas del negocio y me trajo mucha suerte-_ se limpiaba las manos en el delantal en un gesto tan parecido a Molly_- así que se conocen?-_ preguntó interesada.

-_así es Isa, fuimos juntos al colegio, toda una vida diría yo_- respondió la castaña mientras probaba la tarta de mango y pera_- mmmmmm, Isa, esto es el cielo_- se saboreaba- _por Dios nunca probé algo así._

_-Gracias Hermione, las veces que vengas tendrás tu porción lista, ahora si me disculpan debo volver a la cocina-_ se volvió hacia Draco y le apretó la mano, él le respondió con un gesto de cabeza que la castaña no había notado y se marchó.

Draco y Hermione hablaron mucho esa tarde, de libros, de sus hijos, del trabajo, del proyecto de los Malfoy y sus nuevas inversiones, de una Conferencia a la que debía ir Hermione a Francia invitada como disertante. De la vida. Ella se sentía muy bien, hace tiempo que no compartía un momento como éste, hablar libremente sin tener que cuidarse de lo que decía, hablaron de política, el ministro cayó en la charla. Él estaba en el cielo, sencillamente así.

El sonido de su celular la distrajo de la conversación- _lo siento-_ atendió y se paró de golpe asustando a Draco- _lo siento mi vida, ya salimos para allí, dile a Hyperion que su padre está conmigo, no nos demoraremos_- colgó- _el tren ya llegó-_ empezó a ponerse el tapado, el rubio la ayudaba- _parece que se adelantó._

Draco miró su reloj_- me parece que no Granger, es la hora estipulada, nosotros nos distrajimos, adelántate ya te alcanzo, pago y te alcanzo en la vereda_- Hermione aceptó y salió presurosa, en el camino a la puerta encontró a Isa, la abrazó y prometió que volvería, la anciana se acercó a Draco.

_- es ella, la mujer que amas-_ preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

_-si Isa, siempre fue ella._

Otro más. Besos a todos.

P/D: quiero aclararles que los lugares o eventos que menciono a lo largo de este fic realmente existen, son cuidadosamente seleccionados. Así me inspiro, en mi mente aparecen las imágenes de los protagonistas en esos sitios.

Gracias.


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

**RETRATOS DE FAMILIAS**

Hermione y Draco llegaron agitados al encuentro con sus hijos, quienes los esperaban ya en la sección muggle de la estación. Los Potter los acompañaban y en la cara de Harry podía verse su disgusto al ver a su casi hermana llegando muy risueña con aquel hombre que la amaba y quien le había prometido no jugar sucio. Terminado los saludos y disculpas las familias volvieron a sus hogares con la promesa de reunirse para celebrar las fiestas.

_-Mamá, tenemos que ir con la abuela de paseo, yo preferiría quedarme en casa-_ había opinado Rose.

_-Si mami, solo tenemos diez días para nosotros y no me gustaría dejar la casa, la extrañamos mucho y me gusta estar aquí contigo-_ completó Hugo.

_-Mis amores yo haré lo que Uds. quieran, los extraño demasiado y eso haremos, nos quedamos y disfrutamos los tres juntos_- les había tranquilizado su madre mientras se acomodaban en su amplia cama- _quien apaga la luz?-_ preguntó Hermione, era una tradición desde que eran pequeños, ella les había enseñado a usar la magia sin varita y sus hijos se turnaban en ello.

En la Mansión Malfoy el clima familiar era parecido, Scorpius estaba con su padre en la cocina tomando una última copa de helado, su pequeña tradición, su padre se la servía sin que los elfos se percataran de ello y le contaran a Narcisa, quien cuidaba a su nieto como su tesoro.

_-Padre, podemos quedarnos solos en casa, por más que conocer ese lugar es una tentación yo preferiría estar acá contigo-_ suplicaba el pequeño Malfoy- _el abuelo entenderá y a la abuela la convenzo fácil_- añadió.

_-Sin lugar a dudas podrás con tu abuela_- reía Draco- _pero no te aburrirás conmigo?-_ preguntó temeroso.

_-Jamás, padre, voy a enseñarte a usar el snowboard, con mis amigos nos divertimos como locos, hasta el profesor Longbottom se une._

_-eso no es garantía de diversión pero lo intentaré._

_ -0-_

_-Harry James Potter puedes dejar de dar vueltas en la cama? no puedo conciliar el sueño-_ renegaba Ginny quien se había hartado de la actitud de su marido y había prendido la luz de la lámpara.

_-Lo siento mi cielo_- intentó disculparse- _voy a la cocina a prepararme un té, tú descansa-_ se incorporó y cuando intentó salir su mujer lo petrificó.

_-ella tiene derecho a ser feliz Harry, no importa que sea él u otro, es joven y hace mucho tiempo que no la había visto reir de esa manera._

Harry se dio vuelta y se sentó en la cama- _pero Ginny él prometió que no haría una jugada si ella no estaba preparada, mi miedo es que la haga sufrir_- resopló angustiado.

_-Ya nada puede hacerla sufrir, pasó por todos los dolores Harry, tú también, no interfieras, si tiene que darse se dará y sino ella gana otro amigo_- su marido la miró ceñudo- _no como tú o Neville, Uds. son sus hermanos_- acarició su mano- _anda tómate un té si lo deseas o si lo prefieres_- lo miraba sensualmente- _yo puedo darte más calor que una insulsa taza de té._

La dichosa infusión quedó en el olvido pero Harry se quemó en los brazos de su amada, su mujer de fuego.

-0-

La cena de Nochebuena en la Madriguera había llegado. Los sonidos que llegaban a la cocina, llena de mujeres, eran heterogéneos. Gritos, risas, ruidos de platos rotos- _sabía que era mala idea encargarle a los gemelos que se ocuparan de poner la mesa_- suspiraba Molly que secó sus manos, se sacó el delantal y salió presurosa.

_-menos mal que hay una sanadora en la familia, ese par de niños grandes van a necesitarte Hermione, mi madre será implacable-_ se burlaba Ginny, sus cuñadas salieron tras su madre para evitar una reprimenda aún más intensa de la que se llevarían.

-_pero justo es este momento acabo de olvidar los hechizos de curación-_ respondió cómplice la castaña mientras terminaba la ensalada.

_-algo nuevo para contar?-_ inquirió su cuñada, Hermione la miraba sin entender_-qué onda entre tú y el huroncito?-_ preguntó directamente y con las manos en la cintura.

_-Ginny no sé a qué te refieres, pero si es por lo de la estación puedo explicar sin ocultar nada-_ respondió incómoda.

_-Soy toda oídos_- las amigas se sentaron con una copa de vino cada una, la castaña le contó lo sucedido, además agregó a su relato lo que había escuchado en la librería de Theo- Q_uién será esa mujer?_- se preguntó disimuladamente mientras de reojo espiaba la reacción de Hermione- _desde los catorce años dijiste?_- asintió la castaña- _entonces fue a Hogwarts_-habló segura- _pero dices que fue un amor imposible?_- Ginny intentaba que ella uniera las piezas que allí tenía- _entonces no estaba en su misma casa o tampoco era una sangre pura_- agregó como si no le importara.

_-Pero lo que fue una sorpresa es que ha renunciado a ese amor, dice que él no la merece y que prefiere no perderla, se conforma con ser su amiga._

_-Eso no suena al Malfoy que conocemos Mione._

_-Para nada, pero creo que la vida está dando sus frutos-_ finalizó.

Molly y Arthur habían presenciado la charla de sus hijas. Sin hablar, solo se miraron y ellos supieron de quién se trataba cuando nombraban a esa misteriosa mujer. Los años vividos, las luchas pasadas, los dolores y sobre todo las alegrías de tantos años juntos les dieron la sabiduría suficiente para entender que la mujer que había logrado cambiar a Draco para bien, era Hermione. Solo una persona no lo había notado. Ella. La implicada estaba ciega ante tanta verdad.

-_Familia-_ levantó la voz y su copa el patriarca Weasley_- es una noche de paz y amor, la paz nos costó años, y seres queridos, ahora solo nos queda cuidar de ella-_ carraspeó emocionado, su esposa tomó fuerte sus mano- _el amor nunca nos faltó, al contrario, siempre nos mantuvo unidos y fuertes y ruego a que siempre siga así_- miraba a cada uno de los presentes en esa inmensa mesa- _por la Paz y sobre todo por el Amor, sin él no estaríamos aquí, Salud_- bebió y luego besó a su amada compañera de la vida- _te amo cada día más y si fuera posible me casaría contigo un millón de veces._

_-te amo mi vida, mi cielo, mi compañero, mi razón de levantarme cada día_- le respondió Molly_- mi amigo._

_-tú crees que debemos hablar con Hermione?_

_-lo mejor que podemos hacer es apoyarla Arthur, ella más que nadie merece ser feliz- _susurraba al hombre de su vida mientras le acariciaba el rostro- _y Draco hizo mucho para ganarse nuestro aprecio, no lo crees?_- Él asintió.

_-Atención familia_- empezaron los gemelos todos los miraban esperando uno de sus ridículos pero ingeniosos discursos- _por primera vez en nuestra corta pero agitada vida vamos a hablar en serio-_ agregó Fred- _George, ya tenemos su atención, son todos tuyos-_ y se sentó y abrazó a su esposa.

_-Gracias lindo-_ había convocado un sobre que suavemente se asentó enfrente de sus padres- S_abemos que cuando se casaron no pudieron tener una luna de miel, papá trabajaba mucho y aún así no les alcanzó, entonces con mi aquí hermoso hermanito decidimos que ya es hora que la tengan_- Molly sollozó fuerte no podía contener la emoción- _Sr. y Sra. Weasley tengan a bien recibir este regalo_- los aludidos abrieron el sobre lacrado_- van a disfrutar de un mes en la soleada Grecia, en una isla a su entera disposición y por favor no queremos más hermanitos-_ terminó George y una lluvia de servilletas le llegó y el chillido de alegría de su madre, también avergonzada.

La Navidad fue completamente encantada.

-0-

Hermione había recibido un elegante sobre. Era una invitación formal para la cena de Noche Vieja con el matrimonio Nott, con los chicos incluídos, había agregado de puño y letra Theo acompañado de varios corazoncitos. La reunión sería en un conocido y fino restaurant Le-Gavroche-_Luna y sus ideas_- susurraba emocionada- _estos dos se traen algo entre manos._

_-Padre cenaremos con los tíos?-_ preguntó Scorpius mientras leía la nota de invitación- _si por favor, ella me encanta es muy divertida_.

_-iremos, es bueno reunirse con la gente que queremos-_ pensaba en su leona no la había visto desde la llegada de los chicos.

Estaban todos listos para partir hacia el lugar de reunión. Hermione en un vestido púrpura muy delicado y lucía el colgante con la amatista que le habían regalado Draco y su hijo hace varios años. Hugo con un traje gris oscuro y una corbata verde_- la costumbre de la casa_- se había excusado, ella miraba a su casi adolescente hijo, hermoso como pocos. Rose tenía puesto un delicado vestido blanco muy juvenil.

Cuando llegaron al restaurant fueron conducidos a la mesa reservada, Luna y Theo ya estaban allí. El lugar era muy íntimo, una combinación de rojo y verde oscuro con obras de artes en las paredes. Fueron guiados por el maître y cuando se acercaron advirtieron que los Nott no estaban solos. Draco y Scorpius estaban allí ignorantes de los otros invitados.

Fue una sorpresa agradable para todos, los niños se enfrascaron en su charla pero Hugo de reojo cuidaba de su madre. Celoso como pocos.

_-Precioso lugar Luna_- comentó Hermione un poco nerviosa.

_-Theo me trajo aquí cuando regresamos de la luna de miel, se convirtió en nuestro lugar de buenas noticias-_ le respondió misteriosa.

-_No me avisaste-_ le recriminaba Draco a su amigo.

_-Ahhh, no_-respondió indiferente- _pensé que te lo había mencionado_- tomó agua- _se me pasó entonces._

_-Bueno gracias por venir, Uds. son muy importantes para nosotros, solo faltan Harry y su familia que no pudieron venir y Neville que está muy ocupado con la boda pobre, los nargles lo tienen distraído._

_-no nos desviemos mi amor_-canturreaba Theo mientras los chicos se divertían con este par de locos adorables.

_-está bien mi Ojitos de miel-_ besó la punta de la nariz de su enamorado marido- _estamos aquí para celebrar buenas noticias y queremos compartirlas con Uds._- se emocionaba al pronunciar cada palabra_- primero y la más importante es que vamos a ser padres, por fin nos decidimos y ya viene en camino_- Hermione se levantó y lloraba abrazada a su dulce amiga.

Draco levantó su copa y brindó con su amigo- _hermano que te sea leve, pero me haces inmensamente feliz y ahora si tendrás abundancia de nargles_- reían exultantes.

-_Madam, le importaría si sus hijos pasan a conocer al maestro patisserie para elegir el postre?- _preguntó el maître a Hermione, quién supuso que era la madre de Scorpius también_- es una costumbre en estas festividades._

Los tres la miraban ansiosos esperaban la respuestas de su madre- _pueden ir pero a portarse como corresponde_- respondió Draco automáticamente- _Hugo estás a cargo_- guiñaba un ojo y el pequeño Slytherin le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice.

Los otros amigos miraban como Draco había tomado el rol de padre- _si el maître piensa que eres la madre de mi hijo entonces yo le puedo seguirle el juego_- se excusó- _no te enojes Granger él debe pensar que fui engañado o acaso soy pelirrojo-_ esto causó mucha risa entre los cuatro.

Cuando se calmaron_-segunda noticia_- Luna miró directamente su amiga_- Theo me confesó que te había anticipado algo sobre mis desapariciones-_ la castaña asintió_- amiga no era mi intención dejarte al margen pero tú no podías viajar tanto como yo pero ahora sí te necesito_- tomó agua y Draco la miraba extrañado- _Alice y Frank están muy cerca de regresar de su encierro, ellos no enloquecieron-_ la miró_- es un mecanismo de defensa contra lo que vivieron, algunos integrantes originales de la orden del Fénix sabían de este acción y había una persona preparada para ayudarlos a volver, lamentablemente esa persona no recuerda cómo hacerlo y- _agregó_- el resto de los integrantes ya no están con nosotros, excepto los Weasley pero ellos, me atrevo a asegurar, no saben nada de esto._

_-cómo que no recuerda, Luna que estás diciendo?-_ frunció el ceño.

_-déjame explicar-_ Draco las miraba intensamente- _hubo un traidor que se encargó de obliviar al mago destinado a tal fín, que era un mago poderoso, un espía._

_-Severus- _afirmó Hermione.

_-si, él era el que debía devolverlos pero fue traicionado por Pettigrew, entonces el profesor no sabe que debe regresarlos o no lo recuerda para hablar con certezas._

_-y dónde entro yo para ayudar?_- preguntó entusiasmada.

_-necesito que investigues sobre un hechizo que pueda devolverle la memoria de ese hecho en particular, Hermione es muy importante, puedes hacerlo en la biblioteca de la Congregación?_

_-por supuesto que lo haré, una vez al mes voy para allí, investigo para mi charla y tienen lo que necesito, cuando nazca tu bebé te presentaré-_ hablaba ansiosa, las noticias eran mucho mejor que lo esperado_- ahora, no entiendo por qué viajaste tanto?_

_-buscando algún encantamiento, poción o hechizo para acelerar su liberación pero fallé en cada viaje Hermione, lo único que podía hacer era hablar con ellos desde mi especialidad, terapia pura, así pude lograr algunos recuerdos y me aferré a ellos, muchos fueron dolorosos pero allí no quise entrometerme, en la mayoría de los recuerdos apareció la imagen de tu padrino Draco, hasta en los dibujos que hacían, por eso estoy segura que él es el indicado._

_-por qué no utilizan la biblioteca de mi casa?_- habló Draco_- hay muchos libros de magia oscura. Están todos registrados en el Ministerio no me miren así- _añadió presuroso- _y si dices que fue traicionado seguramente usaron magia negra_.

_- eso sería excelente idea, cuándo podemos ir?-_ preguntó Luna.

_-cuando Granger esté lista, de ella depende_- sus miradas se encontraron, él la desafiaba, ella no se acobardaría.

_-para cuando necesitas esos datos?_- inquirió Hermione sin dejar de mirar a Draco.

_-ahora no hay apuro, tengo que esperar que pase el primer trimestre del embarazo, antes no puedo hacer nada-_ aclaró Luna quien se miraba con su esposo asombrada por lo que sucedía entre sus amigos.

_-está bien, iré a tu casa y prepárate para pagar la apuesta Draco Abraxas Malfoy-_ acariciaba su colgante.

El rubio tragó duro, cuando ella hablaba de esa manera y miraba con esa intensidad era porque se había metido en un gran aprieto, fue testigo de su postura en varias ocasiones durante la época de escuela solo que entonces él no era el blanco de sus enojos.

_-puedo sugerir que hablen antes con mi padre y mi padrino, si el traidor estuvo con ellos, deben saber el hechizo a menos que el señor oscuro solo confiara en Pettigrew, que es la opción menos probable._

_-es exactamente lo que pensaba_- completó Hermione- _pero de la apuesta no te salvarás._

Los niños regresaron de la cocina, felices, fue la mejor noche en mucho tiempo. Brindaron por el futuro luminoso. Cuando una vida viene en camino y dos de ellas pueden regresar de la oscuridad nada puede empañar tanta esperanza de un futuro mejor.

_-Mamá antes que me olvide, perdí mi libro de Historia de Hogwarts, no sé dónde quedó, puedo usar el tuyo?, adoro tus anotaciones-_ expuso Rose mientras degustaban de los postres.

_-Mañana sin falta lo busco y puedes llevártelo_- Draco empezó a toser de repente. Theo lo ayudó con golpes en la espalda, Luna le ofrecía una copa de agua. El rubio agradeció el gesto de los amigos.

Los secretos empezarían a emerger. Ya nada sería igual.

-0-

Ahora sí, oficialmente anuncio que empiezan los últimos capítulos. No es mi intención extenderme más pero me entusiasmo y me dejo llevar.

Gracias a todos. Los adoro.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

**UN LIBRO Y DOS OBJETIVOS **

Era el dos de Enero de una mañana muy fría. Las tazas de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa de la cocina desprendían su esencia. El sol estaba ausente mientras nevaba lentamente.

Hermione había puesto sobre una de las sillas la caja con sus textos escolares, Rose la ayudaba, no paraban de hablar, su hija le recriminaba que no la había dejado llevar esos libros a la escuela, la madre le explicaba que casi veinte años habían trascurrido desde que ella había concluído sus estudios en Hogwarts- _algunos conceptos cambiaron mi vida y mis anotaciones pueden no ser de tu interés yo era muy fastidiosa, lo reconozco, Harry y tu padre me odiaban cuando se acercaban los exámenes, no los dejaba dormir y de Quidditch no se hablaba-_ reía ella al ver la cara de incredulidad de su hija. Rose compartía con su padre el amor por ese deporte, lo llevaba en la sangre.

_-Mamá solo es cuestión de organizarse, se puede con las dos- _manifestaba- _ahora no entiendo por qué no redujiste la caja, es inmensa, cuántos libros tienes?_

_-Los libros se dañan cuando los reduces y para mí no hay nada más sagrado que ellos-_ explicaba- _sin contar Uds., obvio_- sacaba libros y los ubicaba de acuerdo a la materia y año_- estos ya los leíste, cuál necesitas entonces?_

_-El de Historia de Hogwarts, perdí el mío._

_-Acá está_- lo extrajo con excesivo cuidado, al ser su favorito lo tenía envuelto en papel de seda blanco. Desenvolvía el paquete con adoración_- está un poco gastado, lo leía una vez al mes seguro-_ se excusaba antes de llegar a él, pero el libro que encontraron no parecía tener mucho uso todo lo contrario las finas tapas de cuero negro con el labrado del escudo de la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería eran un detalle que el libro de Hermione no poseía- _no puede ser- _refunfuñaba bajito- _ éste no es el mío._

Con su varita lo inspeccionó- S_pecialis revelio_-susurró. No había encontrado en él alguna señal de peligro, recién entonces lo tomó entre sus manos, lo acarició. Suavemente deslizó su mano por el cuero que forraba las tapas, era de la más fina calidad y lo abrió delicadamente, un aroma conocido llegó a ella pero no pudo identificarlo. Lo acercó a su rostro y pasó las hojas, la fragancia se intensificó. Cerró los ojos mientras miles de imágenes de su infancia en la escuela desfilaron por su mente, sin querer sonreía. Rose la miraba extrañada, pues su madre parecía estar en un trance, entonces prefirió quedarse sentada, callada, absorta por la variedad de gestos en el rostro de su progenitora.

Lentamente abrió sus chocolatosos ojos, esas visiones la mostraban a ella, protagonista de una biografía hecha de imágenes que entonces recordaba. Una desconocida emoción oprimía su pecho, añoranza, nostalgia, melancolía o pena, no podía discernir cuál era exactamente.

Entre muchas, se había visto descender por la escalera hacia el gran salón con su primer vestido de gala, a Víctor que la recibió cual si fuera un príncipe, sonriendo en su primer baile emocionada, levantando su mano en una clase de Transformaciones, con el ceño fruncido al levantar la vista y girar la cara enojada, caminando presurosa cuando salía del comedor con su melena de rizos indomables cayendo hasta la cintura, riendo muy feliz sentada cerca del lago, pero la última imagen la dejó pensativa, ensimismada, girando bruscamente y levantando el puño enfurecida y lanzando el golpe.

_-Mamá, estás bien?_- preocupada preguntó Rose que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-Muy bien, solo recordaba_- entonces reconoció el aroma que la había transportado varios años atrás.

_-Dijiste que no es el tuyo, sabes a quien perteneció?_- tocaba su mano mientras señalaba al libro con su cabeza.

_-No, no sé de quién puede ser_- mintió. Por primera vez en su vida ella le ocultaba la verdad a su hija, pues sabía perfectamente quién fue el propietario, las iniciales elegantemente dibujadas en la primera hoja fueron la prueba irrefutable- S_eguramente se confundió en el lío que era mi habitación cuando guardaba todo_- sonreía_- mis compañeras eran unas desordenadas-_ se justificó.

Lo envolvió otra vez pero lo había dejado separado del resto quería inspeccionarlo a fondo, saber qué se traía el verdadero dueño, y sobre todo por qué lo tenía ella.

-_Me parece que tendremos que comprar uno antes de que te vayas al colegio._

_-Pero puedo llevarme ese en todo caso mamá._

_-No-_ se atrevió a responder presurosa- _quiero conservarlo_, _me trajo buenos recuerdos- _con un movimiento elegante de su varita todos los textos volvieron a la caja, excepto el que había descubierto, se aferró a él, lo sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos y se levantó- _debo apurarme o llegaré tarde, hoy Luna viene a la consulta, puedes guardarlos donde estaban?- _le pidió a su hija- _recuerda Wingardium leviosa- _remarcaba la a, más recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

_-si mamá, ya lo seeeeeeeé._

_ -0-_

Los fríos pasillos de San Mungo fueron testigos de tan heterogéneo grupo. Luna salía de su chequeo médico con Hermione cuando su esposo se aproximó a ellas. Draco lo acompañaba.

-_Todo está bien amor, lamento que no hayas podido estar presente_-besó a Theo. Él la abrazó fuerte y le prometió que sería la última vez.

_-Draco, hablaste con tus padres, cuando podremos reunirnos?_

_-Buenos días para ti también Granger y nuestros padres_- había incluído a Severus entre ellos_- están de regreso el Domingo al mediodía, acaso no llamaste a tu madre?_

_-No hay señal de celular y la cabaña donde se hospedan está alejada de la ciudad, cómo hablaste con ellos?_

_-Cuando la tecnología muggle falla, las lechuzas son la mejor opción_- respondió irónico el rubio, la miraba intensamente ella no se dejaba intimidar.

-C_ómo no pensé en ello!_- bufaba indignada.

_-Tienes muchas preocupaciones amiga, deberías delegar algo de trabajo, no puedes estar en todas las salas y atendiendo a todos los pacientes_- abrazó Luna a la castaña y caminaban hacia la salida- _se me antoja chocolate caliente y algún pastel, de lo que sea pero abundante._

_-Conozco un lugar al que no podrás dejar de ir una vez por semana-_ acotó Draco.

_-Isa_- suspiró Hermione-_ Luna debemos ir allí, es lo mejor de Londres pero estamos lejos y no podemos aparecernos- _agregó apenada.

_-Lunita tienes razón, esta mujer tiene mucho trabajo por eso no puede pensar_- y girando hacia Hermione comenzó a golpear con un dedo la frente de la castaña suavemente mientras bromeaba con ella y deletreaba- _po-de-mos-a-pa-re-cer-nos-en-King-Cross-y-de-a-llí-ca-mi-nar-has-ta-I-sa._

_-Una sílaba más y tendrás un deja vú_- miraba sonriente a Draco mientras le mostraba su puño.

_-Tú ganas leona mía._

-S_iempre, y no soy tuya_-terminó Hermione.

El matrimonio Nott se divertía en grande con el intercambio de miradas y bromas de sus amigos pero ellos no intervenían, estaban al margen de la situación, meros testigos de los sentimientos que fluían.

La llegada a lo de Isabel fue inolvidable, apenas los vió entrar y además acompañados de amigos disparó con un sinfín de mimos y abrazos de parte de tan amorosa mujer.

Theo y Luna amaron el lugar, él amante de libros y ella recordando a su madre que la consentía con dulces como en ese momento lo hacía Isa.

_-Luna hay algo que no me cierra en todo esto._

_-Te escucho- _había estado suspirando mientras saboreaba el pastel de mango y pera.

-Y_o estoy segura que Severus no tiene nada que ver en esto, él no es el indicado_-soltó directamente, Draco dejó caer sin querer el tenedor, Theo se ahogó con el café- _la cronología no es correcta, verás, Snape se unió a la Orden después de la muerte de los padres de Harry y los Longbottom fueron torturados para saber el paradero de los Potter- _explicaba su teoría_- ven ahora mi punto?_

_-Ya me parecía que tus despiste no eran por exceso de trabajo Granger, cuando pones a funcionar el cerebro eres implacable-_ habló Draco a modo de halago- _haremos lo siguiente_- tenía todo planificado y entonces lo expondría- _el Domingo después que despidamos a los chicos nos vamos a la Mansión, yo le informaré a mi padre y le pediré que se dirijan para allí tu madre y Severus -_ Hermione palideció ante la cercanía de su regreso al lugar de tan oscuros recuerdos- _Luna, está Neville al corriente de tus investigaciones?_- la rubia lo negó- _mejor así, no hay que ilusionarlo, mejor es tener certezas. Leona_- le tomó la mano pues ella temblaba- _pueden acompañarte Harry y su esposa si lo deseas pero puedo asegurarte con mi vida que nada malo te ocurrirá allí._

_-Acompañarla donde?- _la voz de Harry los había sorprendido y Draco soltó la mano de Hermione como si le quemara_- buenas días a todos, interrumpo algo? _Él los había visto pasar por la estación muy risueños, hablando en complicidad y los había seguido hasta la coqueta cafetería, se había extrañado que hubieran elegido este lugar muggle, era innegable que esa había sido idea de Hermione.

_-Hola Harry_- respondió Luna con su vocecita serena- _quieres acompañarnos? creo que va a interesarte lo que estamos hablando._

Hermione no había respondido el saludo de su casi hermano, estaba incómoda, demasiado para su gusto, solo lo miró y en sus esmeraldas vió fría traición, desilusión, esto la desconcertó.

_-Potter es fundamental que salvo tu esposa, nadie más sepa lo que vamos a contarte, esto le llevó a mi esposa años de investigación y espero que no haya sido en vano-_ Theo le habló serio.

Isabella se acercó había llegado un nuevo amigo de su niño mimado_- Buenos días, qué alegría que otro amigo de Draco venga a mi humilde negocio, durante muchos años él venía solo o con su pequeño hijo, es emocionante ver como hay gente que lo quiere-_ habló ella y sin esperar respuesta de ese hombre de sorprendidos ojos verdes- _ya te traigo una taza de mi famoso chocolate y un porción generosa de mi tarta de mango y pera- _y así como llegó se fue. Feliz.

Draco bajó la cabeza risueño, esa era la Isa que adoraba, podía cortar el más grueso hielo de la incomodidad con tan solo unas simples palabras.

_-Como decía antes que mi próxima esposa interrumpa_- Theo y sus bromas había aparecido- _Potter necesitamos la más absoluta discreción_- Isa dejó sus delicias y volvió a la cocina.

Sin percatarse los demás clientes Draco con su varita puso un muffliato, Harry lo notó- P_or qué creo que esto es más grave de lo que imaginé?_

_-De lo que te enteres y los resultados de nuestra investigación depende la futura felicidad de Neville y su familia Harry_- habló Hermione, tomó su mano y agregó- _por favor no interrumpas hasta que sepas todo._

Las palabras llegaron al héroe pausadamente, con detalles de cada investigación. Él había empezado a arrepentirse de la sensación de traición que había sentido cuando vió a Hermione muy radiante en compañía de Malfoy, celos por ella, por la memoria de su amigo, por ser Draco quien entonces robaba sonrisas y no disgustos. Pero al conocer la verdad, las emociones que fluyeron eran contradictorias. Satisfacción por poder devolver a Neville sus padres, traerlos de esa oscuridad peor que la muerte, dolor por tener que recordar las circunstancias de la lealtad de Snape, certezas al corroborar la teoría de Hermione e incertidumbres al tener que retornar a la Mansión Malfoy, dudas por él y terror por lo que pueda experimentar su amiga, su hermana, su socia en las aventuras.

_-El Domingo después de despedir a los chicos entonces?_- Draco asintió-_ Iremos_- miró a quien tenía a su lado, arrepentimiento había en ese momento_- nunca voy a dejarte sola, estaré para ti, lo sabes verdad Mione?_

Ella seguía pálida, el miedo la invadía de nuevo- _lo sé Harry, siempre estuviste aquí a mi lado, pero además de angustia por el regreso, siento otros miedos, de no lograr ayudar a mi Ángel de la guarda, él más que nadie merece lo que queremos desentrañar y mi teoría nos devuelve otra vez al inicio._

_-No te adelantes leona_- habló Draco, celoso de no ser él quien consolara a la mujer que lo desvelaba_- espera que hablemos con nuestros padres, ellos pueden ayudarnos-_ ella lo había mirado, sus chocolatosos ojos le decían más que lo que él había esperado encontrar- _por cierto_- carraspeó por la intensidad de esa mirada, prefirió bajar la vista, ello lo hacía sentir débil- _tu madre está al tanto de lo que ocurrió en mi casa?_

_-Severus y Narcisa fueron muy sinceros con ella, y yo también, tuve mucho tiempo para explicarle todo Draco_- le levantó el rostro tomándolo del mentón- _mi mamá es una mujer que cree en las seguras oportunidades, ella me enseñó a mirar más allá de unas erradas decisiones y no sería la primera vez que se une a tus padres en esa casa, no temas por lo que podrías escuchar, sí?-_ deslizó una suave caricia por la mejilla- _además me entusiasma que por fin voy a conocer tu inmensa biblioteca Malfoy, solo eso hace que mis miedos desaparezcan._

_-Libros, qué otra cosa podrían darte tanto valor?_- agregó Theo y con sus palabras había entorpecido un íntimo momento.

_-Hay muchas más cosas grandes es mi casa Granger_- añadió socarronamente el rubio.

_-si?-_ ella le seguía la corriente_- tu ego quizás?_- las risas habían invadido la mesa.

_-interesante, interesante_- susurraba Luna Nott.

Salían del local más decididos que nunca, se habían dado fuerzas, había un objetivo al que alcanzarían por más que les cueste todo la vida.

_-Theo recibiste más ejemplares de Hogwarts: una historia._

_-si Hermione, acaso ya desgastaste la tinta de tu libro de tanto leerlo?_

_-No, gracioso, Rose perdió el de ella y cuando busqué el mío para entregárselo, oh sorpresa, encontré uno que no me pertenecía_- comentó indiferente pero atenta a las miradas que cruzaban Draco y el esposo de su amiga.

_-y de quién era?_- preguntó Harry, sus instintos de auror asomaron.

_-de alguien que siente un cariño especial por mí, de eso estoy segura_- terminó y desapareció.

Theo se acercó a su amigo, lo abrazó y le preguntó en un susurro_- quién es el que tiene miedo ahora?_

_ -0-_

Empieza a develarse la verdad, más piezas en su lugar.

Gracias por seguir allí.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

**REGRESOS**

Estaban parados frente a las chimeneas de la estación de trenes prestos a viajar a la Mansión. Theo y Luna habían encabezado el grupo, Harry y Ginny ya estaban dentro de la chimenea, cuando el Elegido la miró por última vez antes de desaparecer entre las llamas del mismo color de sus ojos, había incertidumbres en su mirada.

Draco espero a que ella intentara avanzar pero la castaña no se movía, estaba petrificada ante ese vacío de rocas que la llevaría hacia un lugar de recuerdos oscuros. Y él lo sabía.

Casi como un guardián, se acercó a ella y la envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos. Ella lo había reconocido, sabía que aquellos brazos la habían rescatado hace dos años de aquel otro oscuro momento.

Pero frente a la chimenea era diferente. Igual de protector pero aquí quería influirle confianza, seguridad, esperanza.

Otra imagen apareció en su memoria, la de un antiguo cuadro, el que recibió de ofrenda solo por alegrar una tarde a un misterioso caballero. La Doncella y el Dragón. Ella se sentía en ese momento parte de la historia, de colores, de luces y sombras, de pinceladas y de trazos certeros. Ella era entonces la Doncella y su Dragón la estaba cuidando. Otra vez.

Respiró profundamente cobijada en su pecho, la fragancia que le recordaba a un libro encontrado sin buscarlo, la envolvió.

_-Se preocuparán si no los alcanzamos-_ susurró.

-S_i quieres les aviso que aún no estás lista y ellos entenderán leona-_ aflojó su abrazo y la miró con dudas- _tal vez necesites un momento para meditarlo_.

_-Tuve casi una semana para hacerlo Draco_- respondió, se soltó y caminó segura hacia la chimenea, giró_- me acompañas?_- sus ojos de chocolate lo invitaban a perderse en ellos. Y antes de desaparecer le dijo_- Tengo un libro que te pertenece pero voy a quedármelo._

Cuando salieron a la majestuosa biblioteca, los rostros ansiosos de sus amigos la distrajeron y no puedo percatarse de la expresión de anhelo en él.

Harry se acercó presuroso a ella_- les ocurrió algo?_- inquirió abrazándola y mirando fijamente a Draco.

_-Nada Potter, solo unas palabras de aliento antes de partir._

_-Solo de aliento?-_ ella lo miraba por encima del hombro de su amigo.

Hermione no había notado la presencia de tres elfos en la sala, ellos la miraban con sumo respeto y admiración.

-_Srta. Granger bienvenida a la Mansión Malfoy_ _es un honor poder recibirla, mi nombre es Owen_- se había inclinado al igual que sus compañeros_- mi esposa es Agatha y mi hijo Orson, estamos aquí para lo que los señores necesiten._

Ella se sorprendió de verlos tan pulcramente vestidos, sus ropas eran limpias y casi nuevas y en ellos no aparecía en escudo de la familia- _Uds. son libres?-_ los tres asintieron_- y los tratan bien?-_pero no llegó a escuchar la respuesta, pues Draco la interrumpió.

Indiferente a sus palabras, avanzó hacia su escritorio y aclaró- _mis padres llegarán en un par de horas, Luna qué necesitamos buscar?_

_-Estuve pensando en ello y con Hermione coincidimos en que deberíamos esperar a que Severus y tu padre estén aquí, ellos tienen más conocimientos en cuanto a qué hechizos pudo usar Pettigrew, no lo crees?._

_-Entonces voy a disponer que nos preparen unos bocadillos_- desviando su mirada hacia los elfos_- Owen pueden disponer de un almuerzo liviano por favor_.

-_Dónde desea el señor que lo sirvamos?-_ el elfo no se había atemorizado por la intensidad de las palabras del rubio.

_-En el jardín de invierno, creo que seré el más adecuado, Agatha las habitaciones están disponibles ya?_

_-Si joven Draco_- la elfina se acercó a Hermione, le tomó la mano, lo que la desconcertó- _somos muy bien tratados, vivimos en una de las casas y toda la familia está dedicada al cuidado de la Mansión y sobre todo de los señores-_ con una mirada de emoción agregó_- Ud. más que ninguna otra, señorita, podrá notar la gran diferencia que hay en esta casa._

El elfo más joven miraba a Luna con detenimiento, temeroso de decir algo- _Orson hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, ya estás tan grande, eras apenas un bebé cuando te conocí-_ el elfo avergonzado bajó las orejas.

_-Sra. Nott, siempre es un placer verla por aquí, mi hijo tenía muchas ganas de estar presente, quería ver a la señorita Granger._

_-Habrá más tiempo para charlas, encárguense de mis pedidos por favor._

-C_on mucho gusto Sr-_ y los tres desaparecieron con un fuerte crack.

* * *

><p>Ginny y Luna hablaban sobre el embarazo de la rubia. Theo y Harry compartían teorías respecto a los hechizos que podrían haber utilizado.<p>

Draco estaba sentado en su escritorio mirándola fijamente, ella comenzó a vagar entre los miles de libros que allí había encontrado. Lentamente caminó acariciando el lomo de aquellos silenciosos testigos de miles de situaciones. La textura añeja de ellos la atraía más que nada, ellos hacían que perdiera el miedo de estar otra vez en ese lugar, después de casi veinte años.

La biblioteca era casi del mismo tamaño que la de Hogwarts, aunque la iluminación era mejor en la Mansión. Se adentraba entre los estantes y no notaba que a su paso las luces por donde ella deambulaba, aumentaban su intensidad. Al final del pasillo se encontró con una escalera de caracol tallada en fina madera, parecía que un rosal se había enredado en ella. Al tacto era muy suave, sus pasos llegaron al primer escalón y comenzó a subir. Ya no se escuchaba el sonido de las voces, solo sus pasos lentos pero seguros. Llegó al entrepiso y otra cantidad igual de libros adornaba las paredes, suspiró profundamente y siguió su camino. Notó la presencia de Draco, no lo había escuchado seguirla pero él estaba allí. Cuidándola, como un dragón.

-_Por qué cambiaste los libros?-_ preguntó sin desviar su mirada de esas antiguas reliquias de tinta y pergaminos.

-_Porque deseaba tener algo escrito por ti_- respondió sin miedo sin dejar de mirar su rebelde cabellera.

_-Y el perfume y las imágenes?_

_-Un simple hechizo, casi como un pensadero._

_-Desde cuándo tienes esas imágenes?_

_-Desde que me golpeaste._

No había miradas incómodas, no había respuestas difíciles. Solo verdad.

_-Por qué nunca me lo demostraste?_

_-Porque eras prohibida._

_-Desde cuándo me amas._

_-Desde que te ví bajar al Gran Salón y Krum te esperaba._

_-Jamás se notó._

_-Orgullo Malfoy._

Ella seguía caminando entre sus mejores amigos, entre los que nunca le mintieron.

_-Por qué no te acercaste y me lo dijiste?_

Draco carraspeó incómodo, ya se lo había dicho, ella no lo recordaba.

_-Porque tú no me correspondías._

Hermione se detuvo, lo miró a esos acerados ojos que la adoraban y brillaban de emoción -A_ún no te amo_- fue dura, contundente, fue ella misma.

_-Lo sé, por eso tampoco me acerqué a decírtelo._

-P_refieres que sigamos siendo amigos?-_ seguía mirándolo fijamente.

_-Elijo no perderte-_ confesó con la misma seguridad con la que había respondido todas sus preguntas.

-L_a mejor elección Draco, vamos ya tengo apetito_- le tomó la mano y juntos bajaron a unirse a los demás.

* * *

><p>El jardín de invierno había sido el lugar predilecto de Narcisa, y Hermione estaba descubriendo el por qué. Al abrir las altas puertas laterales de la biblioteca se accedía a ese oasis entonces rodeado de nieve. Lentamente ella avanzó hacia ese lugar donde el verde reinaba y el sol del mediodía templaba. Una mesa redonda de vidrio ya estaba dispuesta en el centro de aquella cúpula que parecía hecha de cristal. La vista hacia los amplios jardines era impresionante. A los lejos podía observarse los imponentes setos que separaban los terrenos de la mansión de una realidad totalmente distinta.<p>

Harry se acercó a su amiga, que todavía estaba callada- _te sucede algo Mione, Malfoy te dijo algo que te incomodara?_

_-Nada que temiera escuchar, quédate tranquilo._

Ginny advirtió con la mirada a su marido, ella estaba sentada entre Hermione y Harry- _Suficiente Potter_- le susurró indignada_- déjala en paz, sabe lo que hace-_ pero él prefirió no escucharla.

Theo intentaba sonsacarle a Draco lo que había sucedido entre los miles de libros, pero el rubio no se había dado por aludido. También prefirió no escucharlo.

_-Buenas tardes a todo_s- Narcisa había aparecido de repente en las puertas de aquel jardín- _qué agradable sorpresa, Hermione querida, bienvenida_.

-_Hola amiga_- se fundieron en un abrazo para luego correr a abrazar a su madre que estaba pálida_- mamá te sucede algo malo?_- ella miró a Draco preocupada por si aún persistía algún maleficio contra los muggles.

_-Trasladores, tu madre no está acostumbrada_- habló Severus para tranquilizarla- _hola Hermione, perdimos el miedo_?- preguntó sarcástico.

_-No papi, lo enfrentamos_- respondió y reía ante la contorsión del rostro que había aparecido al escuchar llamarlo así.

_-Prefiero subir mil veces a una montaña rusa después de comer que usar uno de esos instrumentos que Uds. usan para viajar y ya basta los dos, dejen las bromas para otro momento_- los había retado Jean y el resto se unió a las risas.

_-Sra. Weasley, buenas tardes, un placer verla en nuestra casa._

_-Gracias Lucius, me costó pero volví._

_-Sr y Sra. Potter me da gusto que nos acompañaran._

_-Malfoy, venimos por una importante misión._

_-Luna querida, Theo, me dijo Draco que ya viene el heredero, enhorabuena_- los abrazó Narcisa.

_-Padre, padrino, tenemos un asunto muy serio que resolver con Uds._

_-la biblioteca será adecuada para hablar_- anunció Luna.

Narcisa y Jean se habían negado a abandonar el recinto, adujeron que ellas estaban al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido en esos oscuros años. Hermione estaba afligida por lo que su madre podría escuchar sobre los Longbottom, pero no hubo argumento que la hiciera salir de allí.

_-Eres igual a ella Mione_- le dijo Harry que fue fulminado por su amiga y por su esposa.

Luna comenzó el relato de cada una de sus investigaciones, les explicó cada viaje, cada libro leído, cada hechizo practicado y cada poción encontrada. Fueron largas horas de relatos, interrumpidas a veces por Hermione y muchas por Severus, Lucius solamente la escuchaba. La rubia habló sobre sus largos años de terapia y cada recuerdo del matrimonio en cuestión y de cada imagen que había encontrado, en las que se destacaba Severus. Pero él fue categórico cuando dió por acertada la hipótesis de Hermione, que él se había unido a la Orden cuando su Lily había muerto. En todo momento él había conservado las manos de Jean entre las suyas, eran su cable a tierra. Y ella lo sabía, ella era en ese momento quien rescataba a aquel huraño hombre de sus tinieblas, ella le daba la luz que él merecía. Ella lo amaba.

-_ Estamos muy seguros que fue Pettigrew, pues fue el único traidor de nuestro lado-_ esto inquietó a los Malfoy- _además de la Orden original solo están con vida los Weasley y ellos estaban muy ocupados con sus niños en esos momentos_- explicó Harry.

-_Te olvidas de Minerva-_ habló Narcisa.

_-pero ella estaba pendiente de lo que podía suceder en el colegio y en Hogsmeade._

_-Hermione tiene razón, cuando yo me incorporé, ayudaba a la Sra. Directora en la misma zona, cada integrante vigilaba un área específica._

_-y con la falta de Sirius, Remus y los demás la lista se reduce a…..no lo sé-_ renegaba Harry.

Jean se había mantenido callada atenta a todo, aferrada a Severus, apoyándolo- _Narcisa en esa época tú te hallabas muy cercana a tu primo y sus amigos, qué recuerdas de ello?_

Lucius giró bruscamente hacia su esposa que estaba inquieta al sentirse el centro de todas las miradas- _Jean, la última vez que ví a Sirius, James y Remus, fue en el festival donde nos conocimos._

_-Por eso mismo-_ desvió su mirada hacia Harry- _los Longbottom de los que hablan, cómo se llaman._

_-Alice y Frank, los padres de Neville._

_-son acaso esa parejita de enamorados con los que nos encontramos allí, dos días antes de despedirnos._

_-ellos no fueron Jean_- comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Lucius se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

_-por supuesto que fueron Jean, te acuerdas de las fotos que nos sacamos el último día?_ _las tengo en casa, tú le mostraste a Hermione la de los primeros días- giró hacia su hija y pidió- nena puedes ir por mi caja especial?_

_- sé dónde están, yo voy_- y sin más Severus desapareció entre llamas verdes. Regresó dos minutos después durante los cuales Lucius y Narcisa no habían dejado de mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

_-él es un legilimens, mamá está abriendo su mente a él, nunca los ví hacer esto, se tienen mutua confianza-_ le susurró Draco a Hermione que los observaba detenidamente.

_-pero me parece que la confianza se perdió._

-_entre ellos?-_ la miró entonces con una ceja levantada en su rostro- _no los conoces Granger, él está buscando huecos en su mente._

Con las fotos allí y los vacíos en los recuerdos de Narcisa todo se redujo a una gran verdad. Narcisa Black, había sido esa poderosa bruja destinada a recuperar la mente de Alice y Frank.

_-Pero_- ella comenzó a balbucear_- no puede ser cierto, yo no puedo serlo pero_- seguía sin poder hablar con claridad- _Lucius yo no lo entiendo_- y las lágrimas al fin habían llegado. Desconsoladamente Narcisa Malfoy se dejaba caer en los brazos de su esposo e hijo quien la veía con orgullo evidente. Para Draco significaba mucho más que un recuerdo encontrado, entendía que su madre había vivido en la luz en sus comienzos, ella se había casado con un hombre que por obligaciones de familia había estado en el bando de la oscuridad. Su madre fue forzada a seguir aquellas demandas.

_-y ahora cómo hacemos para desbloquear sus recuerdos?_- preguntó Luna quien estaba mucho más radiante.

_-empecemos a buscar en los libros, para eso estamos aquí o no?_

_-No es tan sencillo Hermione_-le respondió Lucius aún consternado por la noticia- _muchos de los libros oscuros fueron removidos de mi biblioteca, el Ministerio los tiene confiscados, los que aquí están puede ser de poca ayuda._

_-si me dicen a qué hay que referirse pueden hacerlo con los que hay en la casa de Sirius._

-_los más oscuros habían sido traídos acá Harry, nos ocupamos de eso_- habló más calmada Narcisa.

-_en la biblioteca de la Congregación no hay libros de tan alta oscuridad, de eso estoy segura._

_-en Hogwarts tampoco, los que habían en la sala de los Menesteres ya no existen, se quemaron_- sumó Draco incómodo.

_-Profesor Snape, por qué aparecerías en los recuerdos de los Longbottom?- _preguntó Theo desviando la conversación.

_- solía visitarlos pero nadie lo supo, solía ir a pedirles perdón._

_-Perdón?por qué?_

_-porque no sabía a quien más ir Jean, ellos representaban para mí, esa familia que yo había destruído por mi egoísmo. Además les contaba de su hijo y sus torpes progresos en el colegio_- agregó más calmo.

Las certezas descubiertas, la esperanza agigantada, las verdades confesadas, todo más claro, más cerca del final.

* * *

><p>El trío que avanzaba a pasos seguros por el atrio del Ministerio desconcertó a más de uno. El salvador del mundo mágico iba acompañado de Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy.<p>

Cuando se presentaron en el despacho del Ministro fueron recibidos sin demoras, fueron directo a los hechos. Kingsley personalmente los acompañó.

_-Necesitamos "Oblitus Potenti Memoriam Perdidit_"- había hablado Severus.

_-según los registros están en la caja IX del pasillo LVII._

Al cabo de unos minutos se escuchó a Harry- _Lo tengo._

Aún debatían si debían avisarle a Neville. Hermione, Ginny, Jean y Narcisa eran las únicas que habían votado por avisarle, el resto del grupo había preferido no ponerle sobre aviso.

_-Cómo creen que se sentirá? Son sus padres, por el amor de Dios!- _los enfrentaba Hermione, sus ojos emanaban fuego.

_-Mione y si no funciona? Sería matar su ilusión._

_-Lo conozco mejor que nadie Harry_- el reproche dominaba su voz- _en mi lugar él haría lo mismo que yo. Si hubiera una forma de traer a tus padres, o si pudiéramos sacar a Sirius del velo, opinarías igual?_- el auror enmudeció.

-_Pero primero nos ocuparemos de Narcisa_- habló Lucius.

-_Hay dos hechizos que se pueden usar, por primera vez no sé cuál es el indicado_- añadió Severus.

_-Si usas el incorrecto puede dañar mis otros recuerdos?_

-_Sería inocuo-_ la tranquilizó- _y no necesita una preparación especial, podemos intentarlo ahora si quieres._

_-Por qué hay dos, no entiendo, no usó el Obliviate?_

_-no es el único hechizo desmemorizante, Pettigrew pudo robarle los recuerdos o borrárselos, que no es lo mismo, voy a intentar con el más común- _habló Severus muy serio-_ estás lista Narcisa?_- ella asintió más segura que nunca antes- _el que desee permanecer puede hacerlo_- nadie abandonó la biblioteca.

-_El hechizo puede afectar a alguno de los que nos quedamos?_- todos miraron a Draco cuando preguntó.

_-No hijo, el hechizo es unidireccional_- su padre le respondió y le llamó la atención el suspiro de tranquilidad. No fue el único en notarlo.

-_**"Memento momenta ex animo deleri"-**_pronunció Severus, todos ansiosos miraron a Narcisa, ella negó en un gesto, nada se había modificado.

_-Alguien recordó algo?-_ preguntó Theo_- Si estuviera Rose acá podría saber dónde dejó su libro-_ añadió burlándose doblemente de su amigo. Draco tenía ganas de matarlo, doblemente. Hermione sonreía, ella había captado la intención de Theo, incomodar a su amigo. Un momento después ella supo por qué.

-_**"Rapta refert animo momenta"-**_ casi en un estado de trance, se nublaron los celestes ojos de Narcisa, involuntariamente las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, ella estaba recuperando cada recuerdo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por seguir allí mis amigos. Luz para todos.<p>

_P/D1-"memento momenta ex animo deleri":_ recuerda momentos borrados de tu mente.

_P/D2-"rapta refert animo momenta_": recuerda momentos robados de tu mente.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**ACEPTACIÓN**

La delicada figura de su amada se deslizaba lentamente por la alfombra roja, ella parecía flotar. Él, ansioso, la esperaba en el altar. Sus manos, tan acostumbradas a trabajar con arbustos, matas y flores, sudaban frías. Al verla su respiración se detuvo aunque su vida recomenzaba. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el sol dió inicio a su ciclo de vida, al solsticio de verano.

Ella lo había amado por mucho tiempo, desde que sus ojos la evitaban y se desviaban hacia aquella maravillosa mujer, la que le había devuelto la alegría total. Pero la joven sanadora lo esperó, sabía que un día, el hombre apasionado por las plantas, sería suyo.

Él, verdadero héroe de mil batallas, había ganado la más importante. Venció su soledad, su miedo a amar sin ser correspondido y fue premiado, no solo con el amor de la mujer que a partir de esta ceremonia sería suya para siempre, sino con el amor de la gente que lo rodeaba y nunca lo abandonó. Pues ellos le habían devuelto la mitad de su vida, sus padres.

Alice y Frank Longbottom miraban a su hijo, ya hombre. Lejos había quedado aquel niño regordete que lloraba al verlos sufrir, padecer, casi morir.

Este hombre frente a ellos, valiente como pocos, los había honrado con su recuerdo permanente y había sido premiado.

Augusta Longbottom compartía la dicha de ver a su nieto feliz y radiante, sin preocupaciones, sin pena en su mirada, sin ese vacío que lo consumía. A su lado su hijo y su nuera le devolvían la fe_**- "si obraste bien en tu vida, a la larga serás recompensada"**_- le había dicho alguna vez su amigo entrañable Albus Dumbledore.

Cuando Charity llegó al altar y tomó la mano de Neville supo que había llegado a casa, por fin. Él lo supo cuando la besó.

_-Hola Sra. Charity Longbottom._

- _Hola Sr. Neville Smith_- bromeó ella.

_- ya quisieras_- y la besó por segunda vez. La audiencia celebraba por partida doble.

* * *

><p>-<em>Hermione niña, me tenías olvidado!-<em> el anciano sonreía al verla y dejó el jarrón que sostenía en el suelo para abrazarla.

-_hola Richard, buenas tardes, traje tarta_- levantó el paquete que sostenía- _para acompañar tu rico té y compensar mi ausencia injustificada._

_-Pasa, ven ya está todo listo_- prometía ser una tarde de historias, té y dulzuras.

- _Mi madre solía hacer una tarta así-_saboreaba la porción, cerró sus ojos y habló-_ hace tanto tiempo que no comía algo que me la recordara tanto._

_-Me imagino, la memoria gustativa aflora sin querer-_ recordaba un par de ojos grises.

_-Este sabor trae a mi madre y mi hermana melliza_- suspiró triste- _fuimos separados durante la guerra, durante el bombardeo_- él hablaba de la segunda Guerra Mundial- _papá y yo estábamos de visita en la casa de mi abuela, mi mamá con Isabella habían seguido hacia el mercado. Lo encontramos totalmente destruído_- secó un lágrima traicionera- _al igual que nuestra casa, papá enloqueció, las buscamos desesperadamente pero nada, nunca las encontramos, las dieron por muertas pero mi padre no se rindió, hasta el final las buscó. A mí ya no me queda vida, me la gasté buscándolas- _concluyó.

_-Isabella dijiste?-_ él asintió- _ese es el nombre de la repostera que la prepara, tiene además una adorable cafetería cerca de la estación de trenes, algún día te llevaré por allí._

_-Me encantaría Hermione, es una agradable coincidencia_- en un gesto extraño agregó- _ahhhh, por cierto cuando te fuiste la última vez no había recordado que tenía algo para mostrarte, te gustará_- se levantó salió al salón y regresó con una carpeta grande de cuero_- toma, dime qué opinas?_

Ella la abrió y encontró bocetos del cuadro de la Doncella y el Dragón, además de otras pequeñas pinturas y en todas ellas estaban los mismos protagonistas pero en distintos momentos. La doncella cabalgando al dragón en un vuelo rozando un lago; en otra estaba el dragón posando su cabeza en el regazo de la doncella, parecía que lo arrullaba, como si lo confortara; en la siguiente la joven estaba curándole una herida en una de sus alas. Pero la pintura que más la sorprendió fue en la que el dragón la protegía entre sus alas, en ésta podía ver a la doncella acunando un niño pero lo impactante fue que ella estaba embarazada.

Hermione ahogó un suspiro, casi un sollozo- _dónde estaba la carpeta?_- preguntó al noble anciano, cerrándola suavemente pero manteniéndola en su regazo.

_-debajo del cuadro, no me explico cómo no la ví entonces._

_-me la llevo, cuánto cuesta?_

_-Hermione me ofendes._

-_Richard tú me ofendes al negarte_- lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

_-Está bien, vas a traerme tarta por dos años seguidos y estamos a mano_- sonreía pícaramente.

-Q_ue sean cinco sino no hay trato_- y se dieron la mano.

* * *

><p>La jornada en el hospital había sido agotadora, casi no había tenido tiempo para comer algo ni hablar de ordenar sus papeles, la Conferencia en París estaba cerca y no había podido organizar sus investigaciones.<p>

-_Sanadora Weasley, por favor preséntese en la guardia de emergencias_- la voz había salido de la chimenea. Ella sin demora se llegó hasta allí.

Se encontró a Narcisa inconsciente en una camilla, a su lado Lucius pálido y lloroso sostenía su mano. La angustia y el miedo en su rostro era indisimulable.

_-Lucius qué sucedió?_

_-Hermione, al fin_- intentó recobrar la compostura- _estábamos caminando por los jardines cuando de repente empezó a hablar incoherencias, me asusté al escucharla y empezó a quejarse de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y perdió la conciencia, me aparecí directamente aquí._

_-Hiciste muy bien, ahora permíteme examinarla, por favor acompaña a la enfermera a mi sala, estaré allí enseguida_- como tantas veces los Malfoy estaban a su cuidado, él lo supo y una vez más confió en ella.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que Lucius Malfoy había dejado a su esposa en la sala de emergencias, desde entonces había estado desesperado, casi a punto de maldecir a quien pasara por la puerta. No había podido salir, su hijo se lo había impedido. Aunque también Draco estaba angustiado, en ese momento debía acompañar y velar por su padre. Contenerlo, cuidarlo.

Hermione ingresó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Draco allí también pero le encantó saber que se portaba como el buen hijo que fue siempre. Se acercaron y ella lo abrazó, él la besó en la cabeza.

_-Cómo está mi madre, qué tiene Granger?- _la miraba fijamente.

_-Hable de una vez por favor Sra._- los había interrumpido Lucius.

_-sentémonos, ella está dormida ahora, descansa, no hay nada de qué preocuparse_- Lucius recuperaba el color y se esfumaba la angustia- _a pesar de la abrupta instalación de los síntomas, que en un hospital muggle podría confundirse con un cuadro grave llamado enfermedad cerebro-vascular-_ _lo que le sucedió a Narcisa es algo banal_- al fin podían respirar tranquilos- _es más pensé que le sucedería más adelante pero si es ahora mucho mejor._

_-Granger habla claro que me estás desesperando._

_-Impaciente._

_-Sabelotodo._

_-Arrogante._

_-Hermosa_- al escucharlo Lucius levantó una ceja y miró a su hijo, ya adulto, convertirse en un adolescente hormonal.

_-el intercambio de adjetivos es más que interesante pero si no tiene algún inconveniente sanadora me podría informar sobre el estado de salud de mi esposa?_

El sarcasmo en sus palabras había incomodado a Hermione, ruborizada continuó- _perdón Lucius, te ofrezco una disculpa_- respiró profundamente y siguió explicando- _cuando Severus recuperó los recuerdos de Narcisa se liberó una gran cantidad de energía acumulada, en nuestro caso mágica, que ella no había utilizado por casi treinta años, entonces toda esa magia debía encontrar el momento para salir, a veces es gradual, otras, como en el caso de mi amiga, en un solo episodio._

_-Y ahora qué demos esperar Granger? lo que dices es muy serio._

_-No, no lo es, suena serio, pero es algo esperable._

_-Y no se te ocurrió mencionarlo en algún momento?, han pasado casi nueve meses desde que los padres de Neville regresaron_- el humor de Draco había cambiado, ya no se lo notaba feliz.

_-Lo siento, es que al ser un efecto esperable pero trivial no creí necesario, no lo pensé, en serio lo siento mucho Lucius, entiendo tu susto-_ ella se veía mortificada, Draco ya no la miraba y se paseaba por la sala escuchando, meditando los hechos.

-_ni lo menciones, entonces puedo verla?-_ se había levantado.

_-claro, por supuesto, ella se despertará en cualquier momento, aviso que aún sigue pálida y balbucea algunas frases sin sentido, es la magia residual, pero reposo y descanso será suficiente, mañana podrá volver a casa, iré verla allí cada día si es necesario._

_-Gracias Hermione, por todo, por estar cuando más te necesitamos_- sus palabras eran sinceras- _por protegernos._

Draco no habló, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada y abandonó la sala en silencio.

Una sensación de abandono invadió a la sanadora. El día finalizaba pero ella no quería regresar a su casa. Por primera vez en varios años se sentía sola, indefensa, se sentó en su escritorio y lloró.

* * *

><p>Draco llegó a la Mansión y se encerró en su estudio. El malhumor con el que había dejado el hospital sorprendió a su madre, ella había quedado intranquila por la reacción que su hijo había tenido. Casi una rabieta de la infancia.<p>

Estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellos, respiraba lento pero profundo, intentaba calmar al dragón que se había despertado.

_-fue una reacción exagerada la tuya hijo_- Lucius lo había sobresaltado, no lo había escuchado cuando ingresó a su refugio.

_-y qué esperabas?, no puede decir tan fresca, "se me olvidó"-_ la imitaba, lo que causo un amplia carcajada a su padre- _no te rías que es muy serio._

_-nada más alejado de la realidad hijo_- sirvió dos vasos de whisky de fuego y puso uno delante de Draco- _cuando fue a despedirse su estado era lamentable_- bebió lento, esperaba una reacción- _me juego que había llorado, tu madre quedó preocupada hijo y tiene razón._

_-llorando dijiste?-_ Lucius asintió.

_-y nos llevó a pensar que a ella le afectó mucho la actitud que tomaste, saliste sin siquiera despedirte_- se sentó frente a él y continuó- C_uando estabas con tu madre no podías disimular tu fastidio, si así quieres que ella se interese en ti, que te vea más que un amigo, vas por mal camino y lo sabes perfectamente._

Draco analizaba cada palabra que su padre le decía, estaba impresionado porque nunca habían hablado de mujeres como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento y menos cuando se trataba de una bruja hija de muggles. Su progenitor sí que había cambiado. Lucius había notado la sorpresa de su hijo-E_ntendí que mis creencias estaban equivocadas Draco, sufrí demasiado para llegar a esa verdad, casi te pierdo en el camino y eso hijo es el miedo más intenso que sentí_- Se levantó, salía y sobre el hombro agregó- _si en algo avanzaste no la pierdas, es una mujer sola, sin compromisos y según escuché más de uno está muy interesado en ella, es un excelente partido, no me extrañaría si recibe alguna invitación en cualquier momento_-. Manipulación en su máxima expresión, algo quedó de aquel hombre oscuro pero en esta ocasión era por un bien mayor.

* * *

><p>Había llegado a su casa, agotada, de tanto trabajo y de tanto llorar. Había desistido de cenar, solo necesitaba descansar, no quería pensar, estaba harta de pensar, quería desconectar su cerebro. Desvincularse del mundo solo por una noche. Pero por sobre todo, ella no quería aceptar que sus sentimientos por Draco habían cambiado.<p>

Se sirvió una copa de vino tinto, puso su música favorita. El límpido sonido del piano de Yiruma obraba como un bálsamo en ella, "Kiss the rain" sonaba suavemente, la calmaba. Sentada en la bañera, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la melodía. Tocó su cuello y notó que el collar que le había regalado Draco aún estaba allí. Ella lo acarició, pensaba en él otra vez como hace varios días. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su mejilla. No eran de dolor, no esta vez, tampoco eran por el abandono o la soledad. Estas lágrimas eran por la evidencia que había aceptado, ella se estaba enamorando de Draco. Aceptación, reconocimiento, verdad e incertidumbre. Respiró profundamente, el peso en su pecho había desaparecido, se sentía libre, por primera vez en casi tres años, ella estaba lista para seguir adelante, seguir con su vida. Lentamente, la última lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, en su viaje hacia la piedra que estaba más allá, cercana al corazón de esa mujer que ya no tenía miedo de volver a amar.

De pie ante la puerta de aquella casa levemente iluminada, donde la música de un piano sonaba límpida y que lo llamaba como un embrujo, ese hombre se sentía cautivo. Miró su mano, allí yacía el último brillante, el definitivo, el esperado. Al fin había llegado. Ya era su momento.

* * *

><p>A mis amigos que pasan a leer o dejar huellas, gracias, muchísimas gracias.<p>

Solo falta uno, quizás el más largo.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**EL FINAL**

Draco levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta. Esa puerta que lo separaba de una nueva vida. Pero una vez más se detuvo, la mano no llegó a la aldaba, aquella que se burlaba de él con su cabeza de león. Suspiró profundamente y del bolsillo interior de su oscuro saco extrajo una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo, allí guardó el brillante sagrado, el último.

Entonces, tras una extraña floritura de su varita, Draco desapareció.

Ella lo había mirado desde la ventana de su alcoba, desde las penumbras. Esperaba aquel golpe, aquella llamada, nunca llegó. Acarició su amatista, dejó su lugar junto a la ventana que la separaba de su nueva vida y de dirigió a la cama. Ya no se sentía sola. Una tibieza la envolvió, la acompañó. Él, sin estar con ella, aún la cuidaba. Su dragón, su amigo, su nuevo amor.

* * *

><p>La noche siguiente Draco caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión y con paso seguro llegó hasta las habitaciones de sus padres y les contó lo sucedido. Se sinceró, aunque su madre ya sabía parte de la historia. Draco les relató la totalidad de sus sentimientos. Desde su enamoramiento tras el golpe durante su tercer año en Hogwarts, hasta su amor seguro y palpable durante el baile de Navidad en el cuarto año; sus celos por Krum y cada uno de los hombres que se le acercaba, muy bien disimulados tras un aparente odio y rechazo. Entre risas cómplice con su madre les contó lo que amaba verla enojada con él pues entonces estaba seguro que solo estaba enfocada en él. Draco se sentía dueño de sus broncas, reproches y enfados, esos eran solo suyos y así creía que parte de ella estaba con él. Sus lágrimas empezaron a nacer cuando relató su propia tortura cuando Hermione fue traída a la Mansión por primera vez, por aquellos carroñeros que él se había encargado de hacerles pagar, y se había negado en reconocerla. Confesó que había preferido morir antes que delatarla. Sus gritos, nunca los pudo alejar de la mente, no había noche en que no los soñara pero solo cuando estaba con ella se sentía reconfortado, podía soportarlos.<p>

Mientras hablaba con sus padres Draco se había mantenido junto al gran ventanal, observando la tormenta que se había desatado. Cada relámpago iluminaba su rostro impasible y cuando las primeras gotas empezaron a caer se confundieron con sus lágrimas.

Por primera vez estaba abriendo su alma y corazón de hombre. Narcisa lo miraba con un profundo respeto, estaba feliz por él, su eterno niño. Lucius callado y serio, interiormente admiraba la valentía de su hijo por la fidelidad a la única mujer que lo había cautivado desde niño y a quien en un difícil momento de su vida había tenido que renunciar. Pero los Malfoy nunca renuncian, solo esperan el momento oportuno. El de su hijo ya había llegado.

_-Mañana salgo de viaje madre_- agregó al final de su relato.

_-Por qué huyes Draco, por qué no lo enfrentas ahora, es lo que siempre quisiste_- dijo Narcisa.

Tomó la tibia mano, se sentó a su lado y explicó_- tienes toda la razón madre, como siempre, pero Hermione necesita acostumbrarse a este sentimiento que estoy muy seguro está sintiendo, descubriendo._

_-Estás muy seguro de ello Draco_- inquirió Lucius.

_-Sí señor, muy seguro, la amatista que cuelga de su cuello es de la misma mina desde donde extrajeron la que le regalaste a mi madre cuando se comprometieron._

_-y los aretes y el anillo, ya los tiene?_

_-aún no señor, espero el momento oportuno-_ sonreían cómplices los tres.

-_por cuánto tiempo te vas hijo_- preguntó preocupada Narcisa.

_-aún no lo sé._

* * *

><p>Había despertado más tarde que lo usual, no tenía apuro además su sueño había sido totalmente reparador. La luz del amanecer asomaba lentamente, la tormenta nocturna había transcurrido sin asustarla, como nunca. Se sentó en la cama y el libro convocado llegó a su regazo. Tapas de cuero negro, suaves al tacto y aquel aroma tan familiar desde hace poco. Lo abrió y empezó a hojearlo por primera vez, había también anotaciones prolijamente escritas en los márgenes de las hojas. Pero distaban mucho de ser agregados a la historia que entre sus letras relataba. Parecía un diario. <em>-Ayer me dio un golpe, maldita, me las vas a pagar…o no. No sé qué me ocurre con esa sangres… con ella. <em>

Pasó varias páginas- _cuando la ví bajar por la gran escalinata me quedé sin aire, estaba resplandeciente, solo su presencia valió la pena en esa fiesta._

Hermione sonreía ante la lectura de cada borde de página. Cuando llegó a la última observó_- libro es mi última anotación, mañana voy a dejarte entre sus cosas y tomaré tu igual, en la clase de Pociones. No sé cómo voy a seguir a partir de ahora, mi vida ya no es igual, mi padre en Azkaban, mi madre también presa en la Mansión y yo con esta tarea que me mata lentamente. Si ella supiera cuánto la amo, que solo por ella me levanto cada día, ella es la estrella que me guía. Hermione algún día te lo diré personalmente, te amo mi leona._

Ella acarició estas últimas palabras y cuando estaba por cerrar el libro notó que la contratapa estaba engrosada, con cuidado la abrió y encontró una foto antigua. En ella estaba bailando con Draco, no la recordaba pero era de aquel baile, donde Víctor orgulloso se paseaba con ella. La foto comenzó a moverse y se veía dejando los brazos de Víctor y giraba hacia el caballero que estaba atrás de ella y entonces Draco la tomaba entre sus brazos y se miraban a los ojos felices, sonrientes, sin gestos, sin desprecios, con amor. Daban dos giros y ella regresaba a su acompañante de esa fiesta. Y la secuencia se repetía una y otra vez, dio vuelta la foto y leyó: _**Mi más glorioso momento**_.

Era momento de volver a vivir.

* * *

><p>Narcisa estaba leyendo en su habitación cuando Hermione llegó a visitarla.<p>

_-Puedo pasar?_

_-Por supuesto adelante_- dejó el libro de lado y le señaló un lugar junto a ella- _me hubiera gustado recibirte personalmente pero no dejan que me levante de aquí._

_-Seguimos sus instrucciones al pie de la letra srta Granger, buenos días-_ Agatha la elfina había aparecido detrás de ella con una bandeja de té.

_-no esperaba menos de ti Agatha, tu trabajo como siempre es excelente-_ respondió Hermione y se sentó con Narcisa en la cama- _cómo estás hoy? Algún mareo, mucho sueño, náuseas?_

_-nada de eso sanadora, dormí muy bien, a pesar de la tormenta._

_-excelente_- y tras unos simples movimientos con su varita agregó- _y además ya no tienes más de aquella magia residual amiga, cuando quieras puedes levantarte._

_-al fin, no soporto más, aunque fueron solo dos días ya no lo aguanto._

_-Narcisa no quería importunarte pero nunca me contaste qué recuerdos recuperaste._

_-amiga, fueron tantos-_ suspiró- _cuando estábamos en Glastonbury, donde conocí a Jean, una noche durante una fogata acordamos que nos protegeríamos por parejas, Frank cuidaría de James y Lily, Sirius de mí y Andrómeda, James de Sirius y Remus y finalmente yo de Alice y Frank; nadie más sabía de este acuerdo, ni siquiera Albus y no sé qué ocurrió con Peter pero creo que alguno de los muchachos ya sospechaba de él por sus frecuentes desapariciones. El tiempo pasó, nos casamos y luego llegaron los niños. Entonces comenzaron las desgracias, Lucius estaba obligado a seguir al Innombrable, debía ocupar el lugar de su padre, dejé de verme con todos pero yo aún continuaba siendo fiel a mi juramento y entonces me enteré de lo que había ocurrido con los Longbottom. Estaba desesperada y luego vino la muerte de James y Lily_- las lágrimas ya habían empezado a fluir, las dos lloraban_- después lo de Sirius y entonces una noche_ _mientras yo acunaba a Draco y podía llorar sin que nadie lo supiera apareció tras mío, Peter, se había metido a la Mansión como la rata que era_- los sollozos eran más fuertes- _lo único que hice fue proteger a mi bebé, entonces él me confesó que me amaba desde la juventud que se había enterado de nuestro trato y que le dolía que lo hubieran dejado fuera y que si no me mataba, por mi traición, solo era por el amor que me tenía y entonces sucedió lo que todos descubrimos, me robó los recuerdos._

_-A pesar de lo traidor que fue, él te protegió de una muerte segura Narcisa, a ti y tu familia._

_- lo sé, pero eso no justifica lo demás-_ ya se había tranquilizado.

_-tienes razón Narcisa- _se incorporó de la cama y anunció- _amiga debo dejarte me esperan en la Madriguera_- y preguntó casi indiferente- _y Draco? me sorprende que no estuviera aquí._

_-Se fue de viaje._

_-De viaje?, qué raro no lo había mencionado._

_-Decisión de último momento, recibió una lechuza de una socia que tiene en_ _Alemania y salió_- agregó disimuladamente- _Es una mujer hermosa, adorable y de mucho futuro, además ya es hora que mi hijo rehaga su vida, debe seguir adelante, no lo crees?_

Hermione había enmudecido ante los comentarios de Narcisa, se sentía incómoda y no contestó, salió presurosa y desapareció sin más.

* * *

><p>No podía ocultar su angustia en la reunión de la familia Weasley, todos estaban allí, como cada domingo.<p>

Molly había notado algo raro en su semblante y le dedicó un tiempo a solas. Hermione le confesó lo que le sucedía con Draco y que sentía que no traicionaba a Ron, que él siempre estaría en su corazón y que su lugar no sería ocupado por nadie. Molly la apoyaba en sus decisiones al igual que Arthur, sabían que a pesar del pasado de los Malfoy, Draco se había convertido en un gran hombre. Ginny las había escuchado hablar y se acercó, le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga- _si Harry te dice algo fuera de lugar, no te preocupes que yo lo ubicaré-_ reían las tres.

_-hablaban de mí?_- Harry apareció tras ellas y las sobresaltó.

_- si mi vida, aquí tu hermana al fin confesó que mira al hurón con otros ojos, yo diría que está lista para seguir._

_-Mione es cierto?_

_- si Harry- _respondió incómoda-_ no puedo mentirte._

_-solo cuídate amor, y lo que necesites aquí estoy_- la abrazó fuerte y abandonó la cocina.

Esa noche en su cama Hermione analizó todo lo sucedido y terminó convencida que Narcisa, muy Slytherin ella, solo la había provocado. Se durmió tranquila, otra vez la tibieza la envolvía mientras ella sostenía su amatista. Su dragón seguía cuidándola.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron lentamente, el trabajo en el Hospital la tenían ocupada pero aún así sus pensamientos estaban con Draco. Cada vez que lo necesitaba ella acariciaba su piedra y la tibieza regresaba, era su forma de sentir que él estaba allí.<p>

_-Muy bien Theo, mis sobrinos bellos están muy bien_- Hermione había terminado el control de los gemelos Cástor y Pólux Nott_- cuando Luna regrese de su consulta los invito a lo de Isa, ella los quiere conocer._

_- aceptamos encantados-_ los niños, igual a su padre pero de ojos color de cielo como Luna, lo miraban y reían.

En la cafetería Isa mimó demasiado a esos nuevos clientes- S_erán tan inteligentes como su mamá pero con la belleza del padre obvio_- aclaró ante la incipiente protesta de Theo_- Hermione gracias por traer a mi hermano, había perdido las esperanzas._

_-Ya Isa, no lloremos de nuevo, fue muy fuerte el encuentro y cada vez que me acuerdo me emociono, ahora a disfrutar de la familia de nuevo, tienes una cuñada y sobrinos para conocer bien, hay que celebrar._

* * *

><p>Hermione extrañaba a Draco, necesitaba al amigo con el que almorzaba los Martes y desayunaba los Jueves, el de los encuentros no tan casuales en la librería o en la casa de los Nott. Necesitaba saber de él, se habían separado sin despedirse a pesar de que él había estado en su casa pero Draco se había enojado con ella y Hermione sentía que sería difícil poder disculparse- <em>el dichoso orgullo Malfoy-<em> pensaba.

Nunca más lejos de la verdad.

_-Cuándo viajas a Francia?_- preguntó Jean mientras cenaban.

_-El Lunes a la tarde, presento mi investigación el martes así que quiero tener todo listo, el traslador se activa a las tres de la tarde._

_-De solo escuchar esa palabra me descompongo-_Jean se estremeció-_ ya te despediste de los chicos?_

_-Mañana voy a Hogwarts, les llevo algunos encargos, aparte mamá son solo dos días, el miércoles regreso._

_-Cuál es el tema de tu investigación?-_ interrumpió Severus.

_-"Importancia de la lactancia materna en el desarrollo afecto-cognitivo durante el primer año de vida"._

_-Pero las brujas no amamantan a sus hijos?-_ preguntó Jean sorprendida.

_-No mamá, son muy pocas, generalmente las que venimos de padres muggles somos las únicas-_ Severus asentía ante las explicaciones de su hija del cariño, estaba orgulloso de ella- _Los de sangre pura tienen la creencia que interfiere con del desarrollo de su núcleo mágico, lo que es un disparate total, y ya tengo todo documentado._

_-Cómo siempre la sufrible sabelotodo- _agregó Severus mientras Hermione resoplaba con fastidio.

_-te sucede algo que no sabemos?-_ preguntó molesta Jean- _desde que llegaste estás con un malhumor que no puedes disimular._

_-Nada madre, nada y ya me voy, quiero descansar, gracias por la invitación y a mi regreso hablamos._

_-Suerte mi cielo y déjalos mudos._

_-Srta. Granger, impáctelos_-Hermione los abrazó y desapareció.

_-Está molesta por el dichoso viaje de Draco verdad?_

_-Así es, ahora voy a enviar una lechuza, mi ahijado espera noticias._

_-Te dije que te adoro cuando actúas así, como un espía._

_-No me molestaría escucharlo de nuevo Sra. Snape._

* * *

><p>Hugo, Rose y Scorpius caminaban hacia la dirección- <em>no les parece raro que mamá venga a visitarnos tan temprano?- <em>habló Rose.

_- A mi me sorprendió más que haya venido Draco y más todavía cuando nos pidió permiso para cortejar a mamá_- respondió Hugo.

_-Te molesta?-_ preguntó Scorpius.

_-Para nada, se que él va a protegerla y además es un buen amigo_- dijo Hugo.

_-Y tú Rose, qué opinas?_

_-Si mi madre es feliz para mí es suficiente, ella es joven todavía-_ detuvo su marcha- _ya lo saben ninguno debe decirle que Draco estuvo aquí, estamos?-_ agregó con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera.

_-O sea que seremos como hermanos?_

_-Si Hugo, pero no te abuses como los hermanos menores y tú Rose, no quiero conflictos ya que eres la "pobre hermana del medio"_- indicaba con los dedos.

_-Y a ti no te queda el papel del hermano mayor, Bichito de luz_- Rose los tomó de las manos y avanzaron entre risas, empujones y carreras.

* * *

><p><em>- Buenas tardes Sra., bienvenida al Hotel Athéneé.<em>

_-tengo una reservación a nombre Hermione Granger por favor._

_-Por supuesto Sra. es un honor para nuestro hotel que Ud nos haya elegido, su suite ya está lista, aquí está su tarjeta de acceso y la sala de Conferencias es en el segundo piso, por si desea conocerla en algún momento-_ explicó la recepcionista.

Hermione agradeció pero prefirió descansar en su habitación.

Estaba parada en el balcón. Tenía una vista preciosa de la Torre Eiffel, jamás se cansaba de verla, tan majestuosa y tan simbólica. El hotel aunque estaba en el ala para magos no podía negar su elegancia y simpleza. Tomó una ducha y bajó a tomar el té.

* * *

><p>La vista era magnífica, las hiedras tapizaban las paredes internas del hotel y el contraste con el rojo de los toldos de las ventanas que daban al patio del restaurant, quitaban el aliento.<p>

_-Hola cuñada_- Charlie y una embarazada Daphne la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

_-Por Merlín, no me avisaron que vendrían, qué sorpresa y por partida doble!_

_-hola amiga, un placer verte de nuevo_- se abrazaban las mujeres- _y sí nuestras niñas nos sorprendieron_- Daphne le cerró la boca a una estupefacta Hermione- _parece que los mellizos son una tradición entre los Weasley._

_-cómo va a mimarte Molly cuando se entere!_

Disfrutaron juntos de una tarde de recuerdos y un futuro luminoso.

_-Daphne tengo un par de amigos gemelos que van a adorar a tus hijas._

_-Castaña no empieces, sabes que me comen los celos-_ inquirió Charlie.

_-pero los bebés Nott son divinos._

_-solo si se parecen a la madre, de Theo no me fío mucho._

* * *

><p>La exposición de Hermione fue impactante para toda la comunidad mágica.<p>

Completamente revolucionaria, se vendrían muchas charlas en varios países con debates juntos a los detractores que aparecerían, como así también detallar sus estudios a los estudiantes de medicina sobre la verdaderas ventajas del amamantamiento y desterrar las antiguas y falsas creencias.

* * *

><p>Esa noche pidió cenar en su habitación, estaba exhausta, se dio un largo baño de inmersión, estaba en bata cuando golpearon a su puerta- <em>Adelante por favor, ya estoy con Ud<em>- habló fuerte desde el baño mientras intentaba secar su cabellera, decidió envolverla en una toalla para no demorarse- _qué servicio más…._- enmudeció, Draco estaba de pie en la sala de la suite.

_-Hola leona._

Carraspeó, no podía emitir alguna palabra_- Hola._

_-Excelente tu exposición, estoy orgulloso de ti._

_-Gracias_- se miraban intensamente, el corazón de Hermione latía desesperado- _Draco, yo me siento….._

_-Perdón_ - la había interrumpido y se acercó mansamente- _mi reacción fue exagerada-_ llegó a ella, tomó la toalla que escondía ese cabello que la caracterizaba y se la quitó- _Así está mejor, ahora eres la leona que me enamoró_- le susurró mientras acondicionaba sus rizos.

Hermione casi no respiraba. La cercanía y las suaves caricias del rubio la abrumaban tanto que pensó que alucinaba, sin embargo ella apaciblemente peinó los platinados cabellos de Draco hacia atrás_- ahora eres el hurón del que me estoy enamorando_- murmuró ella- T_e extrañé._

_-Ya estoy acá Hermione Granger y no voy a dejarte nunca más_- la besó con tal pasión que la heroína sentía que su vida terminaba en ese beso que le robó el alma.

_-No quiero que me dejes de nuevo_- le reclamó cuando pudieron separarse y respirar_- y por favor no me robes el recuerdo de este beso._

Draco se petrificó, ella notó su palidez- _de qué hablas?_

Ella lo guió de la mano hasta el balcón que estaba iluminado por velas y la famosa Torre de fondo en todo su esplendor de luces.

_-Aquel día cuando tu madre recobró sus recuerdos, ya también recuperé más que una memoria Draco, recuperé una sensación que nunca pensé que sentiría de nuevo. En ese momento yo supe que estaba lista._

_-No lo mencionaste entonces._

_-Esperaba que tú lo hicieras._

_-Ese momento no era el mío Hermione._

_-Gracias, pocas personas renuncian a lo que quieren._

_-Ahora es mi momento leona y no voy a renunciar-_acariciaba su cuello y le daba suaves besos por toda la cara, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de sentirse amada una vez más.

Ella desprendió uno a uno los botones de la túnica de ese mago que había pasado de la oscuridad a la luz solo por el amor de una mujer. Que había renunciado a siglos de creencias. Había desafiado a la maldad, por esta mujer que lo amaba al fin después de casi una vida entera.

No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos. Él desató el cinturón de la suave bata y cuando sus manos acariciaron su contorno ella se estremeció. La acercó a su cuerpo y sus labios empezaron a recorrer el delicado cuello, solo adornado por aquella piedra que la reconfortaba.

La Doncella y el Dragón se entregaron por completo aquella noche. Era un nuevo comienzo para ella y un renacer para él.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione lucía un par de aretes y un anillo que completaban a su amada piedra. Draco la abrazaba, la cuidaba, la vigilaba.

Y la ropa, aún yacía en el balcón.

* * *

><p><em>-Sr Director tiene una carta de la Sanadora Granger.<em>

_-Por fin ya era hora hace una semana que tendría que haber vuelto de París, me tenía preocupado-_

Los cambios de color en el rostro del director de San Mungo mientras leía el pergamino eran indescriptibles.

_-Sr. todo está bien?- _preguntó preocupada la secretaria.

-_Ella seguro que sí, dice que regresará para la Navidad, está disfrutando del viaje inaugural del Nuevo Expreso de Oriente._

_-si, ví las fotos en El Quisquilloso de hoy, parece que el Sr. Draco Malfoy la acompaña y según deduje por el beso que le estaba dando, no la acompaña en calidad de amigo._

* * *

><p>Bueno mis amigos. Hasta acá llegué con mi primera historia. Fue toda una aventura para mí. Nunca había escrito, solo las redacciones que nos piden en la escuela.<p>

Costó llegar a la decisión de hacerlo, dí una y mil vueltas pero un día llegué a un fic, que me atrapó y cuando empecé a comentarlo encontré a una maravillosa escritora y mejor mujer. Ella fue quien me dio el empujoncito final y aquí estoy ahora, del otro lado de los fic, desde quien lo escribe.

A todos mis lectores, a quienes me agregaron como favoritos y a quienes no, gracias a Uds. Y también para aquellos que se fueron en el camino, también les agradezco fueron importantes para mi crecimiento.

A los que comentaron, siempre estarán en mi corazón, fue maravilloso poder leer lo que despertó mi historia en Uds.

Un gran beso y abrazo para todos y pronto estaremos en contacto con otra aventura.


	31. Chapter 31

ENTRE ROSAS Y BROMAS

Sentada frente a su tocador, mientras a sus espaldas se desataba el caos típico de una boda, Rose recuerda sus días.

-O-O-O-

Desde niña Rose Weasley se había sentido atraída por el joven Lupin, para ella era todo un misterio. Desde su extraña capacidad metamorfomaga, pasando por su inteligencia sagaz a desesperar hasta el inmenso corazón lleno de amabilidad y tolerancia, clara herencia de sus padres. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención era su humor, esa chispa irreverente que lo convertía en el último merodeador por derecho propio.

El primer recuerdo que tenía de Teddy data de sus cinco años de edad. Un instante que volvía a su memoria cuando necesitaba aferrarse a una imagen que le diera seguridad y confianza. Todo había sucedido durante el cumpleaños número doce de Victorie, la nieta mayor de los Weasley, los de la tercera generación dorada como le solían llamar los abuelos. La rubia era la eterna novia del colorido mago adolescente y en ese momento era el centro de la fiesta, como correspondía a tal evento. Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta en la Madriguera, excepto Rose. Por ser una de las menores la dejaban de lado, entonces prefirió, con autorización de sus padres, alejarse hacia los juegos infantiles que había en el bosquecillo que rodeaba a la restaurada casa de sus abuelos. Se balanceaba en la hamaca hecha con un neumático desgastado del Ford Anglia que había pertenecido a su querido abuelo Arthur cuando escuchó un suave plop a sus espaldas, típico ruido de una aparición.

Allí estaba su tía abuela Andrómeda, siempre tan elegante y él, con su cabellera azul cielo, jeans desgastado y remera con la imagen de un grupo de rock estampado en el pecho. A su tierna edad Rose sabía dos cosas, que su prima se enojaría mucho por el vestuario de su novio y la segunda y más importante que a ella le encantaba verlo vestido con un look tan muggle. Teddy se percató de su presencia y se acercó a saludarla.

Rose nunca olvidó lo que él le dijo en esa oportunidad, aunque para ella era un chiste sin sentido, esa frase quedó grabada en su memoria- _Cómo está mi futura esposa?_ Y tomó una de las delicadas rosas blancas del ramo que llevaba de regalo y la puso como adorno en la enmarañada cabellera de fuego. Rose solo pudo sonreír tímidamente, no entendió ese gesto pero se sintió reconfortada, incluída, cuidada.

Después de ese día fueron pocas las veces que lo vió, Teddy estaba en Hogwarts y su memoria de las hechos cotidianos se había esfumado. Menos este encuentro.

Así pasaron varios años hasta que Rose Weasley ingresó al colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Fue sorteada en la misma casa de sus padres, como era de esperarse. Entonces, "la niña de fuego", como la llamaba la abuela de su fiel amigo Scorpius Malfoy, la hija de los héroes de la guerra, estaba en Gryffindor y ese año Ted Remus Lupin fue elegido Premio Anual, como también era de esperarse. Ese año tampoco pudo estar mucho tiempo en contacto con él, ya sea por sus obligaciones escolares pero sobre todo porque el poco tiempo que él disponía lo compartía con Victorie, la bella y coqueta Weasley, su novia.

Aunque nunca faltó la rosa blanca.

Cuando Rose abría sus libros en clases mágicamente aparecía un dibujo de ella en la esquina de la página leída, era la presencia constante de su futuro marido, como ella recordaba con una sonrisa.

El año siguiente, fue el año que marcó a la familia Weasley-Granger, fue el año donde Rose perdió a su padre de la manera más cruel y dolorosa, víctima de una venganza. A los doce años, cuando estaba dejando de ser una niña ella se quedó sin compañero de juegos, el hombre que la cuidaba, la mimaba, su compinche. Y esa ausencia la marcó. Estaba sola, casi vacía.

Vino a su memoria entonces el recuerdo de la noche en que se enteró de la funesta noticia. El sobrio despacho de la directora que conservaba el aroma a limones por los años de caramelos sobre el escritorio, la presencia de su hermano Hugo que había ingresado ese mismo día y el infaltable Scorpius, su mejor amigo.

Los encargados de contarle lo sucedido habían sido sus padrinos, la dulce y amorosa Luna Lovegood Nott y el entonces jefe de la casa de los leones, el valiente Neville Longbottom. Lo próximo que recuerda de ese momento era cuando despertó en la enfermería.

Abrió sus ojos y la primera cara amiga que vió fue la de Teddy, con un mirada de compasión y pena, nadie mejor para entenderla pues él también había perdido a sus padres, él más que nadie sabía cómo Rose se sentía. Ella se incorporó de repente, se abrazó a él y lloró desconsoladamente, dejó que el dolor se apodera de su cuerpo y de su alma, dejó que la angustia de sentirse miserable dominara sus sentidos. En los brazos del misterioso chico descargó su pena y angustia.

Pasó toda la noche así y Teddy no la soltó en ningún momento. La joven de fuego se durmió entre sus brazos mientras él le murmuraba palabras de consuelo que en ese momento no quería entender y se negaba aceptar.

El amanecer los encontró juntos, abrazados, ella aún cobijada por el joven Lupin, alumno de primer año de la academia de Aurores. Sobre la mesa de noche descansaba una rosa blanca y durante toda la noche la verdadera rosa estuvo protegida.

Y pasaron muchos años más.

Rose estaba cursando su séptimo año en Hogwarts, era la premio anual indiscutible, cuando recibió la visita de su madre, sorpresiva por cierto, para anunciarle su la boda con el padre de su fiel amigo y casi hermano Scorpius.

El matrimonio en sí no la sorprendió era una mera formalidad pues su madre desde hace unos años ya estaba en pareja con Draco Malfoy, lo que la dejó absorta fue lo que su madre le confesó, contra todos los pronósticos había quedado embarazada.

Así fue como seis meses después en medio de un susto familiar llegaron al mundo mágico Vega y Rigel Malfoy Granger. La niña poseedora de los ojos grises más cautivantes de la familia y el típico cabello castaño y alborotado de las mujeres Granger. En cambio Rigel era la copia exacta de su abuelo Lucius, para orgullo del patriarca.

Y en ese momento Teddy estuvo al lado de la bella y naciente mujer de fuego, acompañándola en la angustia de un parto que se presentó difícil, aunque la resolución fue inesperada. Cuando el sanador salió con los gemelos en los brazos, Rose en un arranque sorpresivo abrazó a Teddy y lo besó en la boca. Esto desconcertó a todos los presentes pero ella lo disimuló muy bien –_es por los nervios…nada de otro mundo_- desestimó lo que hizo y tomó a su pequeña hermana en brazos.

Todos se habían reído de lo que ella explicó, menos uno. Todos aceptaron sus razones, menos él. Ese beso había sido diferente, el rubor persistente en las mejillas de Rose no eran de nervios. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar, por el momento.

Los años siguientes Rose se dedicó a estudiar medimagia, recibiéndose de sanadora en tiempo récord y Teddy continuó con su carrera de auror, en franco ascenso. Ella había evitado encontrarse a solas con él, tenía que hacerlo, por su bien y el de la familia debía mantenerse alejada del novio de su prima y es por eso que se había dedicado de lleno a sus estudios.

Pero sus planes no siempre resultaban. Malditas reuniones familiares.

Entonces decidió dejar sus sentimientos, a esa altura más que claros, de lado y hacer acopio de la valentía gryffindoriana y enfrentarse a la realidad.

Durante la cena de Nochebuena la sentaron al lado de Teddy. La tirantez entre ellos era evidente aunque trataban de hacer lo mejor posible y hablaban de sus ocupaciones. La noche avanzaba y la celebración se desarrollaba bastante bien, estaba más tranquila y Teddy la trataba como siempre. Le rozaba la mano sin querer y la miraba directamente a los ojos cuando esperaba su respuesta, coincidían en alcanzar el pan, la botella de vino, la salsa roja. Cualquier movimiento de ella era una excusa para tocarla. El corazón de la pelirroja latió desbocadamente durante gran parte de la cena, el rubor en su cara ya era permanente, lo que fue el centro de las bromas de sus primos, ella culpó al vino.

Todo era risas y alegría hasta que su prima le indicó que dejara de acapararlo, estaba cansada de escucharlos hablar de libros, hechizos y conjuros sanadores y que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo.

-_por favor, estamos en una fiesta, siguen siendo tan aburridos como siempre-_ les dijo marcadamente celosa.

_**-**__prefieres que hablemos sobre moda y maquillaje entonces?-_ le preguntó Rose algo molesta.

_-no prima querida, lo que pretendo es que no acapares a MI novio_- le indicó.

_-qué dices Victoire?, solo estamos hablando de intereses en común_- se excusó Rose y miró al auror Lupin que no dejaba de observar ceñudo a su novia.

_-no Srta Weasley, yo les daré algo de qué hablar en familia_- le espetó enfurecida a su prima mientras Teddy intentaba tranquilizarla, sin conseguirlo por cierto.

Entonces sucedió algo inesperado, su prima Victorie anunció que estaba embarazada.

El misterioso auror se tensó a su lado y sin querer la copa que estaba en su mano se rompió.

Rose sintió como su corazón sufría el mismo destino. El mundo literalmente se le cayó a los pies.

Lo que sucedió después de tal anuncio ella no lo presenció totalmente porque se levantó cuando todos los abrazaban para saludarlos y se encaminó hacia el lugar que elegía las veces que deseaba estar sola entre tanta familia. Unos ojos de color amarillos siguieron su huída.

Subió uno a uno los escalones de la vieja escalera, nunca antes le había parecido tan larga, debía apurarse pues no podía evitar las lágrimas si se demoraba. Llegó a la antigua habitación de su padre, que aún conservaba la misma decoración, tomó el antiguo acolchado naranja que descansaba sobre la cama y por la ventana salió al tejado.

Una fría brisa previa a la nevada la recibió, entonces apretó su saco de piel de dragón, se envolvió en la manta tejida, con sumo cuidado se subió al techo y se sentó junto al altillo. Dejó que la angustia la embargara y lloró. Sus lágrimas caían sin control, pronto fueron sollozos y finalmente desconsuelo. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, quizás minutos o tal vez horas pero para Rose fue una eternidad y la sensación de dolor en su pecho no cesaba. Ella se sintió sucia, sentía que estaba traicionando a la familia por la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia el novio de su prima. Pero no podía evitarlo.

De repente sintió voces en el cuarto de su padre. Teddy y Victorie, los dichosos padres.

Ellos habían elegido esa habitación inexplicablemente. Rose se sintió invadida ese era su santuario, entonces decidió darse a conocer para que se fueran pero algo la hizo quedar quieta y en silencio.

-_Vicky qué clase de broma es esa, de dónde sacaste que estás embarazada?_- le reclamó Teddy enfurecido

_-no es ninguna broma Teddicito….es verdad!-_ le respondió irónica.

Él tomó aire en forma sonora, Rose lo conocía demasiado como para saber que el auror estaba dominándose- _no estás embarazada y si es así no es mi hijo…..hace siete meses que dejamos de ser novios Victorie y creo que ha llegado el momento de que demos a conocer la noticia_- sentenció, el tono de voz evidenciaba furia contenida y Rose se imaginó que sus ojos estarían casi amarillos por esa emoción. Solo ella identificaba los colores según su humor, o por lo menos era la única que les había prestado atención. Sus ojos bellos, sus puertas al alma.

_- bueno está bien, no estoy embarazada pero no voy a decirlo, no todavía, como tampoco vamos a anunciar nuestra ruptura-_ le gritó ella- _aún creo que lo nuestro podría restablecerse Ted-_ su voz fingía pena- _sabes que te amo como siempre, que lo mío fue un error…_

_-el error fue mío al no terminar la relación hace mucho tiempo Vicky, mi indecisión y lento alejamiento te llevó a buscar consuelo en brazos de tu amigo francés. Pero esto no lo voy a permitir, voy a develar la verdad y asumir las consecuencias de los hechos._

-_nooo, no lo hagas Ted, yo aclararé esto pero no hoy….están muy felices y no quiero empañarles la noche._

_-pero no te importó una mierda arruinar la mía Victorie-_ le gritó- _no pensaste en que estabas tirando a la basura años de relación con la familia Weasley que es como la mía?, pensaste siquiera en cómo voy a seguir junto a ellos, por Merlín Victorie…..tu abuela, tu madre y todas las mujeres de la familia ya están planeando la boda y nombres para el supuesto hijoooo_ –estaba fuera de sí- _pero nooo….la Srta solo le interesó demostrar ser el centro de la celebración, como siempre demuestras tu egoísmo…_

_-por supuesto que sí, no me importa nada Ted Lupin….no te vas a acercar a mi prima….o crees que no he notado como la rozas, como le hablas, como la miras…te delataste solo!_

_- de qué estás hablando Victorie…..Rose es mi amiga! Y ahora quizás hasta compañeros de trabajo…no te entiendo._

_-seré coqueta, egoísta, presumida y odiosa si quieres pero te conozco de sobra Lupin-_ se notaba el enfado en la voz de la rubia y Rose estaba petrificada en el tejado, la conversación había cambiado de rumbo. Y ella estaba involucrada.

_-no lo parece…._

-_no? Entonces explícame por qué la veces que la ves la saludas "Cómo está mi futura esposa?"-_ habló en tono burlón- _crees que eso no me dañaba a lo largo de años?_

_-te estás escuchando?_- Teddy hablaba pausado- _es la forma en que la llamo desde que es una niña…..es un tipo de broma que tenemos…_

_-Nooo Sr. Lupin, ella no te dice "Hola futuro esposo ", ella se ruboriza y baja la mirada_

_-qué parte de es una broma no entendiste?_

_-por Circe Ted!, ella ya es una mujer y actúa como una mujer enamorada…..pero eso es algo que no puedes percibirlo…en cambio nosotras las mujeres casi lo olemos!- _le gritó.

_-estás diciéndome que toda esta mentira, toda esta puesta en escena, este show tuyo fue por celos?_

_-Sí._

El silencio inundó otra vez la habitación y Rose contuvo la respiración en la fría Noche.

_-No estamos juntos Ted pero tampoco permitiré que estés con ella._

_-no podrás impedirlo Victorie_- sentenció el metamorfomago.

_-claro que puedo….ella no está enterada de nuestra ruptura y menos de mi falso embarazo…..Ted Remus Lupin….-_ recalcó el nombre- _y como buena leona, de nobles sentimientos, no dudo en que ahora se aleje más de ti._

_-la decisión que ella tome, no la sabemos pero tarde o temprano se enterará Victorie y no sabes cómo me duele el cariz que está tomando esta situación…..todo esto parece una venganza de tu parte y no le encuentro explicación, qué te hice para que me causes tanto daño…..o por qué la odias tanto a ella, que es ignorante de todo…_

_-porque ella me robó lo que yo más quería, me robó lo único que me interesaba conservar….ella me robó a ti Ted….sin saberlo ella se metió entre nosotros desde muy pequeña_- el rencor invadía sus palabras, Rose sintió el ruido que hace la cama al sentarse en ella y escuchó lo pasos fuertes de él hacia la ventana. Lo sintió tomar aire fresco y la pelirroja se recostó contra el tejado para que no notara su presencia. No podía moverse ni darse a conocer.

_-Desde niña ella te intrigó Ted no puedes negarlo, yo lo ví con mis propios ojos y lo viví con mucha angustia. Cada vez que la encontrabas no dejabas de mirarla-_ Teddy guardaba silencio en la ventana, Rose podía ver su pelo asomándose por ella, lo imaginaba mirando hacia el bosquecillo que todavía conservaba los juegos de niños, allí dónde todo empezó para ella- _y no digo que hayas sido un pervertido desde chico, a lo que me refiero es que te preocupabas porque ella siempre se sintiera incluída, que tuviera con qué entretenerse, ya sea jugando o leyendo. _

Su prima reprimió un sollozo y continuó- _cuando ingresó al colegio eras el más feliz de tenerla allí, fuíste el último en dejar de aplaudir cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador la mandó a nuestra casa, le hiciste un lugar a tu lado pero ella no lo notó y se sentó al lado de Scorpius, tu cara de desilusión fue patética. Y debo reconocer que tu preocupación era amistosa, sino yo me hubiera encargado de hacértelo notar. Pero igual molestaba y mucho._

_-Cuando sucedió el homicidio de mi tío Ronald, fuíste corriendo a Hogwarts a verla, a consolarla, a estar con ella pero no te acercaste a saludarme._

_-en ese momento ella me necesitaba más que nadie Victorie…_

_-pero ni siquiera fuíste a verme un instante y estuviste toda la noche allí- _le recriminó.

-_solo yo sabe lo que es perder a los padres de esa manera más cruel, por Merlín Victorie, razona, piensa._

_-por supuesto que lo hago Teddy, no soy la estúpida y frívola rubia que todos creen…_

_-yo jamás pensé eso de ti…siempre te consideré muy inteligente, lo heredaste de tus padres…-_ explicó Ted.

-_pero no suficientemente inteligente como tú…_

_-y eso a qué viene ahora, ese no es el problema como tampoco es lo que yo siento o no por tu prima, no te parece?_

_-crees que no me enteré que ella te besó cuando nacieron los gemelos? _

-_por supuesto que lo supiste si toda la familia estaba allí, ellos te lo contaron-_ le dijo el azulado Ted.

_-Sí, ellos, pero tú nunca…..pero lo sentí Ted…en ese momento todo cambió entre nosotros…..y fue una tortura diaria para mí._

_-a qué te refieres?_

_- desde ese día supe que mi temor más grande se cumpliría Teddy, en ese momento te perdí…_

Rose solo escuchó llorar desconsoladamente a su prima, la siempre bella y coqueta Weasley.

No pudo con todo lo que había escuchado, era un mar de confusiones, ella no podía ser la causante de tanto dolor en una parte de su familia. Tomó una decisión totalmente contraria a su forma de pensar y actuar.

Se puso de pié sacó su varita y se apareció en la cocina de la Madriguera. Allí en el sillón de su abuela dejo la vieja manta de su padre y pasó al comedor para despedirse de todos, especialmente de sus amados abuelos quienes le dieron un regalo especial para ella.

Rose los abrazó fuerte –_los amo con todo mi corazón, nunca lo olviden-_ unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, el abuelo Arthur las secó- _volveré, les juro que volveré._

Molly entendió a qué se refería su niña mimada, su orgullo y le dio su bendición. Arthur le sujetó la mano con fuerza y asintió- _vé en paz Rose Helena y regresa cuando estés lista._

A sus abuelos como siempre nada se les escapaba, ellos los más sabios de la familia lo sabían.

Rose salió de la casa cuando Teddy bajaba las escaleras y Victorie les pedía a todos atención para hablar. Pero la hermosa sanadora no se regresó y se desapareció.

-O-O-O-

En la mansión Malfoy, su residencia desde que su madre se había convertido en la nueva Sra. Malfoy estaba en penumbras, excepto por la biblioteca, se dirigió hacia allí.

Cuando estaba acercándose a la puerta ésta se abrió sola, lo que le indicaba que era esperada.

Allí encontró a su madre hablando con su padre, Draco, pues así lo llamaba ella, porque se había ganado ese derecho, aunque su papá viviría siempre en su corazón de leona.

Rose aceptó la copa de vino de elfo que Draco le entregó y relató lo sucedido. Ellos la escucharon sin decir nada durante casi una hora, no les pidió su opinión solo les comunicó su deseo de desaparecer por un tiempo del mundo mágico, necesitaba reordenar sus pensamientos, no así sus sentimientos pues éstos era muy claros.

Sus padres se miraron en silencio, a pesar de su pasado de enfrentamientos ellos se entendían con solo mirarse, Draco se puso de pié y se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes que estaban tras su escritorio.

Tomó una vieja pluma y se la entregó.

-_es un traslador, se activará cuando lo decidas, te llevará a una antigua cabaña en los bosques de Alemania, cerca de una ciudad muggle de Ettal, a la que podrás llegar por un vehículo que hay guardado en la cabaña._ _Hasta que prepares lo que necesitas enviaré unos elfos para que la preparen y si quieres te dejo allí uno de ayuda-_ Rose y Hermione lo miraron enfadadas- _con que me digas que no gracias me arreglo_.

_-gracias, a los dos, por estar siempre sin juzgarme_- los abrazó y subió a prepararse para viajar…..o huir.

Cuando la pelirroja abandonó la biblioteca Draco se giró hacia su esposa y le preguntó_- cuánto apuestas que en una semana a lo sumo diez días tendremos a Ted Lupin en las puertas de la mansión reclamando por ella?_- le besó lentamente el cuello.

-_si por él fuera sería mañana mismo….amor….pero siendo lo correcto que es esperara a que la familia absorba la información y acepte los cambios que se viene._

_-tienes un año para preparar una boda sabías Sra. Malfoy?-_ sus delicados dedos subían por su espalda.

_-yo diría que seis meses y eso lo dejo en manos de Narcisa y mi sra madre._

Lo que luego sucedió en esa biblioteca no se puede mencionar. Allí dentro el Sr Malfoy confirmó la posesión de esa mujer que dirigías sus pasos desde sus tiernos catorce años, tras un puñetazo.

-O-O-O-

Una semana había pasado Rose en esa cabaña y ya estaba más tranquila, su madre le había enviado un mensaje por la red flu. Todo estaba en calma en la familia Weasley pero nada le dijo de Teddy, solo adujo que se había ido del país, pidió licencia en el escuadrón de auror y desapareció. Rose se sintió morir y lloró amargamente durante toda la noche.

Como cada mañana la sanadora salió a caminar por el bosque que rodeaba a la cabaña, se internaba por un sendero que conducía a un lago escondido, allí pasaba toda la mañana leyendo o al menos lo intentaba pero no podía borrar de su memoria el rostro de Teddy cuando ella había huído de la Madriguera, porque lo había hecho. Quién lo diría, la única Weasley cobarde.

Se sentó como cada mañana en el embarcadero que había a la orilla del lago, tan calmo que contagiaba su paz. Y contempló las montañas nevadas.

_- no sabes lo que te extraño Teddy, necesito escucharte y decirme lo que sea- _susurró y más lágrimas empezaron a caer.

_-yo creo que salir de la Madriguera sin escuchar la disculpa de tu prima no fue la solución, al contrario, demoró lo que tenía pensado hacer apenas te viera, futura esposa._

Rose se sobresaltó cuando escuchó las palabras del amor de su vida y no pudo más que ahogar sus lágrimas en una risa mal contenida. Se levantó y corrió hacia sus brazos. No había mucho qué decir pero tanto por vivir.

-O-O-O-

Seis meses después estaba en su cuarto en la mansión Malfoy, sentada frente al tocador recordando cómo había empezado todo mientras su madre y abuelas se desesperaban para que todo saliera como ellas lo habían planeado.

Su abuela Jane entonces se sentó a su lado- _mi dulce Helena, cuando eras una hermosa bebé le dije a tu madre que serías la más hermosa criatura y que esperaba que no causaras alguna batalla por amor, como la Helena de Troya- _Rose no pudo evitar sonreír- _casi se produce pero si no fuera por la determinación del joven Lupin no estaríamos aquí._

_-me contaste esa historia abuela._

_-estoy orgullosa de ti Helena, eres una gran mujer y serás una excelente esposa-_ le entregó un liguero de encaje azul, la abrazó y se retiró llorosa.

Hermione le puso el vestido de novia que había usado cuando se casó con Ron, Narcisa le colocó un collar de rubíes que había pertenecido a la abuela de Lucius, la primera Gryffindor de la familia y su abuela Molly le entregó un ramo hecho de flores silvestres que crecían en la Madriguera.

Cuando salió a los jardines de la Mansión se encontró con casi toda la familia esperando por ella.

Caminó del brazo de Hugo nerviosa como nunca antes, sus pequeños hermanos los precedían muy elegantes y al final del camino de flores estaba el hombre que la había deslumbrado a la tierna edad de cinco años.

Ted Remus Lupin ese día dejó de llamarla futura esposa.

La verdadera rosa había encontrado a su dueño.


End file.
